Opposites Really Do Attract
by dg17
Summary: Draco-Veela. Hermione-Vampire. They both have excepted who thy truely are but will it be so easy to except that they are each others mates.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Really Do Attract

By: dg.17

Disclaimer: Unfortunely I do not own any of the Harry characters

Ch 1

The buzzing of his wand woke him up to the brightness of a new day. He got out of the bed wearing only dark green boxers heading to his bathroom to the shower. Before going into the shower he turns around and looks at himself in the mirror and gives himself one of the Malfoy's famous all knowing smirks. After getting his fill of looking at himself he quickly discards his boxers and heads into the shower to take one of his marathon showers.

Finished with his shower he wraps a towel around his waist and stands in front of the mirror to style his hair, which really consists of him just combing it out and letting it fall where it may, he had long since grew out of gelling his hair back plus he had been told numerous times by women that they liked it better that way, it added to the mystery that he so wanted to uphold.

He left the bathroom to put on his clothes that his personal house-elf, Pixie, had chosen for him to wear. Once finished putting on his clothes he sat on his bed and opened his desk draw for his potion. When he looked at the vial he noticed that it was empty. Realizing that, he rushed out his bedroom and quickly headed for the breakfast room where he knew his parents would be, he desperately needed to talk to them.

When he got down stairs he noticed that both his parents were engaged in activities and he knew enough from experience that he his news would have to wait until they were both finished. So his sat in his chair, which was to the left of his father while his mother sat at the right of his father? He filled up his plate and began to eat when he heard the 'hoot' of his owl Santo. Santo landed on the table and Draco quickly took the envelope from him. His owl quickly took off once he was released from the weight of it.

Immediately Draco noticed that it was a letter from Hogwarts knowing that it was most defiantly his school list. Opening the letter up he found that he was correct and indeed that it was his school list, but he also found another letter inside he quickly read over it and then placed the letter down. When he looked up he found that both his parents were staring at him.

"Well, who was the letter from", his father asked?

Draco looked down at the letter then back up at his father and said, "Hogwarts; it was my school list and apparently I am the new head boy."

His father gave him the Malfoy smirk and then they both congratulated him. He gave a tight smile to both his parents then went back to his breakfast mostly just staring it around his plate.

Both his parents picked up on the fact that he didn't seem too excited. His mother spoke first, "Draco darling, what's wrong you don't seem that happy about your good news."

Draco continued to stare his food around for a little longer then he looked at his father and spoke, "I need to talk to you guys about something very serious."

"Well, talk" his father said.

"Well when I went into my drawer to take my potion I found that it was empty, meaning that I don't have any more, what am I going to do?"

"We all knew this day was coming when Severus died in the war." "This is really good news Draco you need to start looking for your mate, you know what will happen if you don't, you will die of loneliness."

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I, seeing as I don't have any more of the potion that could help me keep all this together." "Do you know how long it will take for the Veela to take over?"

"It's not that it is taking over you, you will still be you it's just that you will start having urges to find your mate and that you will not rest until you find her."

"That's just great", he said getting up from the breakfast table.

"Where are you going sweetie", his mother asked.

"Diagon Ally, I need to go pick up my books and supplies for school also I need to just get out and think about what all this means with that he headed for the Floo room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione had just gotten her letter from Hogwarts telling her the books and supplies that she would need and that she would be head girl. She quickly ran down the stairs to find her parents to tell them the good news. When she ran into to the kitchen she found them sitting very close in a very deep and heavy conversation. She made her way farther into the kitchen, they must have heard her because they jumped apart and stared at her.

"What's wrong she said?"

"Sit down Hermione, your father and I have something to tell you that we should have told you a long time ago."

Hermione took the sit in front of her parents and looked at them both forgetting her good news. "So what is it that you guys have to tell me?"

"Well there is no easy way of saying this so we are just going to lay it out in front of you as best as we know how her father said."

"Ok"

"Well honey you are half vampire."

"What!" "You have got to be kidding me", Hermione laughed. When she looks at her parents neither one laughed if anything they had a look pain on their face. "Oh Merlin you guys are serious how can this be."

"Well, you get it from mums' side." "The vampire side has always there but it doesn't become dominant until you turn seventeen"-

"But I turned seventeen a month ago and you guys didn't feel the need to tell me then", Hermione said interrupting.

"Honey honestly we tried but this is not an easy thing to tell someone, but were telling you now and they're a few things you need to know."

"And what would those things be am I going to start craving blood, am not able to go out in the light anymore?"

"No sweetie nothing like that but you will need to find your mate all vampires have one."

"What! I can't believe that all this is happening to me."

"I know it sounds strange be you need to you cannot live without your mate you may not feel like you want one or even need one now but once your vampire instincts come in you are going to want to be with your mate you're not going to be able to resist." "Finally you will do anything necessary to get your mate." "Now we must warn you that you will become jealous easily so you will have to control yourself so you do not get out of hand."

Hermione sat there listening to everything her parents were telling her and she was just amazed and she was just trying to take in everything she had just heard. Finally after sitting at the table listening to her parents go on about vampires for so long she only had one thing in mind that she really wanted to know, "do I have to drink blood she asked with a sick look on her face."

Her mother laughed, "no dear but you will have to drink the blood of your mate and as much as it pains your father to come to terms with it will have to consummate during the mating, it is very important that that you do that and make sure your mates blood is the only blood that you drink because if you drank another you could die."

"Are you telling me that I will have to drink the blood of some boy and then have sex with him and how in bloody hell am I suppose to find this so called mate she said rising with angrier with every word she spoke."

"Well yes honey, you will need to do all this to complete the mating ritual and about finding your mate that will be fairly easy because he will be at Hogwarts, because you spend so much time there then it is quite obvious that he will be there, and don't worry you and your mate will be very much compatible and on some level that you may not even know yet you are already in love with your mate."

"Wow", was all Hermione could say as she looked at her parents. She finally stood up and was heading for the door when her father caught sight of something in her hand.

"What's that you have in your hand Hermione?"

Hermione looked down and without turning to her parents she said, "My Hogwarts letter I'm going to be head girl," and with that she went up to her room to lie down and process all that she was told today. Merlin knew she had a lot to think about.

A/N: I worked really hard to put this story out so I hope you all really like it because I had fun writing it


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

When Draco finished shopping for school he sent everything to his house. He really needed to talk to someone about what was going on with the whole Veela business besides his parents, so he thought that he would just go over to his best mate, Blaize, house. He apparated into his bedroom and immediately saw him laying on his bed just looking at the ceiling.

"Hey mate, what brings you here, he said jumping off his bed to stand in front of Draco."

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"You sound serious man what's up," he said sitting back on his bed.

Draco sat in the arm chair that Blaize had next to his bed and told him how he had no more potion that could keep his Veela feelings inside and how he was now going to have to find his mate and she would more than likely be at Hogwarts.

Blaize just sat there in silence as he listened to Draco lay out all his problems at his feet, just thinking that this could probably be a good thing for Draco he needs someone to love who will love him, and this way he will settle down and truly find love.

"Well, I think this is a good thing, you having to find this mate, you need someone to love, I mean I can honestly say that I am ready to share you with the lucky lady," Blaize said smiling.

"Blaize you are such a romantic, but I guess your right I think I am ready to find someone, and who are you kidding you know you want to just keep me all to yourself I know that I am that great, that everyone just cant get enough," Draco said smirking.

"So who do you think it could be I mean there're lots of girls at Hogwarts and any one of them could be your mate."

"I know I guess we will find out once we get to Hogwarts and then the games will begin," he said smirking

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Her mind was brilliant and it could process many things it was just having a very difficult time processing the fact that she was half vampire and that she would have to find a mate or she would die, yep she didn't even think that brains were every suppose to process things like this it was a wonder that she didn't pass out when she was hearing the news her whole body was just in shock even going through all the sentences her parents had told her.

But she was slowly coming to grips with the fact that she was half vampire and that she would have to find a mate, it was her seventh year and she didn't want to be along she wanted to share her life with someone who she loved and loved her back.

Next morning she walked down the stairs ready to talk to her parents her brain had finally finished processing all that it needed to. When she walked into the kitchen a plate was already awaiting her prensence and her parents, sitting, waiting for her to begin to talk and let out anything she wanted or needed to. She picked up her utensil and began to eat her parents just sat quietly and waited for her to finish.

When she finally finished she turned to her parents to begin the conversation. "Ok I have gone over everything and I come to find out that I can except everything that you have shared with me." She watched as both her parents blew out a sigh of relief. "I do wish you guys would have told me earlier, but its ok im just happy I know now. Now I really only have one question", at the shocked expressions on her parents face she laughed.

"I just wanted to know if it was alright if I told someone about this secret of mine."

"We knew you were going to ask this and we would like it more if you would not tell Harry or Ron simply because they are boys and they wouldn't know were you are coming from when you ask boy advice; we would rather you tell a girl, and of course you would have to tell your mate."

"Hermione knodded her head 'ok' well, I was thinking about telling Ginny, she could help me during this whole thing I have to go through."

"We think that Ginny would be a wonderful choice and you know if you need anything answered while you are at school you know that you can write me and I will answer you as best as I know how."

"I know, thanks mom. Well that is all that I wanted to ask so now I must be going."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to the Burrow, so I can go school shopping with the Wealsey's, and I thought it would be a good time to tell Ginny about my new exciting news, Hermione said in a sarcastic tone."

"Ok, bye have fun", they said to her as she apparated to the Burrow.

As Hermione was apparating she got that sense she always got while apparating the sense that she was going to hurl. When she landed she was greeted with three red heads and one raven colored haired boy they all came rushing up to her so they could have their chance to hug her.

"Hermione finally, where have you been we were 'bout to leave without you", Harry said while hugging her.

" Ermione we missed you so much it has been forever since we have seen you", Ron said squeezing her so tightly she could hardly breath.

"Finally you are here I was getting tired of being around all these boys", Ginny said laughing as she hugging Hermione.

"Hermione, darling it's so nice to see you again are you ready to go school shopping?"

"Its good to see all of you too, I have missed all of you so much, and yes Mrs. Weasley I am ready, but before we leave I have something I want to tell you all."

"What is it Hermione", Harry said looking worried.

Hermione put on a fake worrisome face and said, "I'm afraid I made head girl", she said suddenly breaking into smile.

Everyone gathered around her and told her congratulation, she smiled at them all as she said thanks. They were all stopped talking when Mrs. Wealsey said, "Oi the lot of you have to go times a wasteing." They grabbed a handful of floo powder and set off to Diagon Ally.

Three hours later everyone had all of their school supplies and they were all sitting in the Wealsey's living room everyone doing varies things. Harry and Ron were playin Wizards Chess and Hermione and Ginny were watching the game, Mrs. Wealsey was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Hermione thought it was time to ask Ginny if she wanted to spend the night at her house because she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't tell someone soon what was now going on with her life.

She grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to the side so the boys wouldn't hear anything. "Hey Ginny would you like to spend the night at my house we can go to Kings Cross from my house?"

"Yea sure Hermione, but what's up?"

"I need to tell you some things and I don't want to be here when I tell you and plus I thought it would be cool to have a girls night."

"Yea, great idea Hermione let me go ask mum; we can leave right after we all have lunch."

"Ok great."

Ginny went to go ask her mom if she could go over Hermione's house, while Hermione went back over to watch the boys play their game, she wasn't surprised to know that she they hadn't even noticied that she and Ginny had left for awhile.

Ginny came back into the room smiling, Hermione could tell that she was able to go by her face she then resumed her place watching the boys play. Soon Mrs. Wealsey came out of the kitchen and told everyone that they could eat. Ron and Harry quickly got up and headed to the table leaving their game in the wake. Hermione and Ginny were laughing as they followed behind the boys.

Lunch was how it always was at the Burrow loud and fun. When everyone was done eating they each went back to what they were doing before, when Harry and Ron finished playing their game Ginny and Hermione went up to her room to grab her truck. When done they came down and said goodbye to everyone and then they used the Floo to get to Hermione's house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Ginny and Hermione got to her house they said hello to her parents then went quickly up to Hermione's room.

"Ok Hermione when do you want to tell me this news that is so big."

"Umm…I'll tell you after we have had some time to catch up with each other I haven't seen you in ages."

"Ok I can deal with that I have so many things to tell you."

Hermione and Ginny talked about nothing and everything. Ginny told Hermione that she was finally get Harry. They laughed as they talked about stategy on different ways she could get him. They also did all the things girls do at a sleep over they did each others makeup, hair and they talked endlessly about boys.

After all this talking Hermione thought is was time that she tell Ginny what her secret was. "Ok Ginny im ready to tell you my secret but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone; and Ginny when I say no one I mean no one at all."

"Ok, ok Hermione I get it I will tell no one, now just tell me you are making me crazily nervous to hear what you have to say."

"Ok im just going to come out and say it." She breathed in deep and let it out then looked at Ginny and said **"Im a vampire."**

Ginny just looked at Hermione then she bust out laughing thinking that Hermione was joking with her. "Hermione come on quit playing and just tell me the big secret". She continued to laugh then she noticed that Hermione didn't start laughing with her she knew Hermione wasn't lying and all she could do was just stare at Hermione.

Hermione noticed when Ginny started believing her, Ginny staring at her was really making her uncomfortable. "Ginny please stop looking at me like that, say something please", Hermione stressed.

After a couple more minutes Ginny finally spoke, "I cant believe it, how did this happen were you bitten or something."

"No, no nothing like that I was born this way, it's just now coming out because I am of age now."

"Ohhhh, well tell me everything."

Hermione told Ginny everything that she knew when she was done Ginny was looking at Hermione with mouth wide open not saying a word.

"Ginny please don't look at me like that say something."

Ginny let out a stranggling breath then said, "wow Hermione I always thought you needed more excitement in your life, but I never thought that in a million years that this would be the excitement that would come into your life."

Hermione laughed and soon Ginny started to laugh with her after a few minutes the two girls settled down.

"So Hermione what are you going to do about the whole "mate" thing."

"Well I think I want to try and find him I mean we might have a lot of things in common and plus this is my last year at Hogwarts I don't want it to be spent with me being lonely."

"Yea, I think it is a good idea that you find him I mean he is your mate. So….do you have any idea who it might be Ginny said smiling at her."

"No clue what so ever we will just have to wait until I get to school and then the search will be on", Hermione said laughing.

The girls laughed a little more and talked more how the year might be at a Hogwarts. Soon they got ready for bed knowing that tomorrow would be the start of school for both girls but the start of a new life for Hermione.

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to finally update with school and everything I just didn't have the time but im now hoping that since school is settling down I will be able to update the way I want to. Please post reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out I just had a lot of things come up plus I kinda wanted to make you guys wait a while for it. I just have that kind of sense of humor, but here it is what you guys have been waiting for.**

Ch 3

Hermione awoke first and then she gently woke Ginny up so they could get ready to head to Diagon Ally. "Ginny don't go back to sleep we have to get ready so we can head for the train and you know you want breakfast so hurry so we can go.

At hearing the word ''breakfast'' Ginny quickly got herself ready. "Alright Hermione I'm ready and I'm hungry so lets go downstairs and see what your mom cooked up."

"OK just let me put my shoes on then we can go down." Finishing up tying her last shoe up both the girls went downstairs to see Hermione's mom putting the a pancake on a tower of them. Hermione looked at Ginny beside her and her face was all smiles, Hermione just shook her head as both the girls took a seat at the table as Hermione's mom their plates ready for them.

When everyone had everything they needed Hermione's mom finally sat down to eat herself. During breakfast was very quiet and awkward and Hermione knew why her parents didn't know if she had told Ginny yet about her. So to ease all the silence that was going on Hermione said, "mum, dad she knows so you guys can stop being so quiet."

Hermiones parents released a breath that she was sure they had been holding ever since they had walked into the kitchen. "Oh OK good", they then looked at Ginny who was still eating not paying attention to anything that Hermione and her parents were talking bout her concern was all about the pancakes. When Ginny finally noticed that she was being watched everyone started laughing including Ginny.

When everyone had finished laughing Hermione's parents voice turned serious. "Ginny, Hermione told us that she has shared her secret with you; I know we don't have to tell you how important it is that no one else finds out unless Hermione decides she wants to tell them."

"Mum, Dad stop it she gets it, I trust Ginny I know she would never tell."

"Hermione were not doubting that she is trust worthy we just want to make sure she knows how serious this is", her mum said .

"Hermione it's OK your mum is just worried I mean this is a really big secret", she said patting Hermiones hand that was on the table. "And to answer your question Mr. and Mrs. Granger I know how big of a secret this is, and I'm not going to let you or Hermione down by letting anyone find out. I'm going to help her as much as I can during this time."

"Good that's what we want to hear; sorry for coming down on you so hard and we appreciate you helping our daughter", Hermione's dad said.

"No problem, plus I think it might even be a little fun", she said laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco woke up pretty early so he could get ready and head over to Blaizes house so they could go to King's Cross together. He dresses quickly then headed downstairs to get a quick breakfast then he would go over to Blaizes.

When he got downstairs his parents were already eating their breakfast. "Good morning", he said as he took his seat.

"Good morning" both his parents said to him. "So what time are you going over to Blaizes", his mother said.

"I'm leaving in a little bit ;I just wanted to get something quick to eat and say goodbye to you and father."

"Oh well that's good." Setting down her fork his mother said in a serious tone, "Draco hunny did you tell anyone about yourself."

Draco looked up at his mum, "umm yes was I not suppose to. I only told one person."

"No its OK it's good that you told someone me and your father don't want you to feel alone going through this. Who did you tell darling."

"Oh, well I told Blaize."

"Oh? and how did he take the news", his father said to him

"He actually took it very well; he was kinda excited he thinks this will be good for me he says he wants to help me find her too."

"Oh well that's nice of him and honey please do me a favor during all this."

"What is it mother."

"Please keep an open mind about all this, whomever; this girl might be keep an open mind because it could be the person you least except."

"OK mother I will. I promise"

After eating a light quick breakfast and talking with his parents he stood up and headed over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a hug then he walked over to his father and they gave each other a very manly hug and then he left.

When he got over to Blaizes house Blaize was waiting for him in the floo room. "Took you long enough are you ready to go."

"Sorry I had to have breakfast and say goodbye to my parents and we had a little talk about the whole veela thing, but yes I'm ready to go."

"OK well lets go." When they got there it was so busy with students and their parents saying goodbye to each other they both wanted to avoid having to go through the big fuss and crowds so they decided to just get onto the train and find a compartment so they could just sit and chill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After talking for a little more Hermione realized that it was time to head to Diagon Ally so they wouldn't miss the train. They both put their trucks in the car and then they were on their way to the station.

When Hermione and Ginny got to Diagon Ally they said goodbye to Hermione's parents they then immediately headed for the station so they could go to platform 9 ¾. When they got there it was as busy as it always was. So Hermione and Ginny started walking toward the train when they heard their names being called they both turned around and say Harry and the whole Wealsey gang. They looked at each other with smiles on their face but then they both took off in a run going toward their family. When they reached them they were both engulfed into hugs by everyone. After they got finished with the hugs they all walked onto the train together to find a compartment.

It wasn't long before they found one that was empty so they could all fit. Harry and Ron sat on one side and Hermione and Ginny sat on the other. When the cart came along they all passed up any candy or food that it had on it. It was getting to quiet for Hermione so she finally broke the silence. "So how was everyone's summer"

"It was good Hermione me and Ron practiced our Qudditch the whole time. I know for sure that Gryffindor is going to win the cup."

"Yea I think it is too."

"So Hermione, how was your summer besides all the studding we all know you did, that got a laugh out of everyone and the fact that you are head girl", said Ron

"It was the same nothing special happened I just spent a lot of time with my parents and studding of course", she smiled

"Yea who do you think is going to be Head Boy."

"I have no idea maybe it will be a boy from Gryffindor or a boy from Ravenclaw."

"Yea lets just hope that it isn't a git from Slytherin."

"Yea you don't want to be stuck with someone from that House for a whole year."

"Yea."

Suddenly the door to their compartment was slid open and they saw a little first year standing scared in front of them.

"Yes can we help you", said Ginny in a motherly tone.

"Um, yes sorry to bother you but Hermione Granger and Ron Wealsey are wanted in the Heads compartment", he said in a scared voice.

"OK thanks. See you later guys come on Ron lets get going."

Hermione and Ron were soon in the Head compartment were they saw all the other prefects. Hermione was looking for a boy with a Head boy badge on when she spotted it. Her head then moved up from the chest of the boy to see what face belonged to it when she saw it was shocked "Malfoy"

"Granger", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Your the Head boy."

"Wow, Granger you really are smart I'm so happy to see that you have put all that together in less than a minute."

Hermione was about to say something else when Professor Dumbledore came in. They all took seats in the compartment as he began to talk about what their duties were and when they would be having their first meeting to set up the rounds schedule for the Prefects.

When Dumbledore was finished he told them that they could leave.

When Hermione heard that she quickly got up she didn't want to be in Malfoy's presence any more that she really had to be. She was almost out the door when she heard Professor Dumbledore call her back. She slowly turned to him and she found him smiling at her so she walked back over to him but not before telling Ron that he could go back to Ginny and Harry. When she looked back over to Dumbledore she noticed that Malfoy was still in the room too and he was talking to a Prefect, Blaize Zabini.

When Blaize left Dumbledore told them both to sit in front of him. "I asked you two to stay behind because I wanted to talk to you.

"What about Professor."

"Well, Granger if you would shut up he could get out what he needed to say."

"Shut it Malfoy", Hermione said sticking out her tongue.

Smirking he said, "well Granger if you wanted to tongue kiss me all you had to do was ask I could teach you how to use it the proper way."

Hearing him saying all that made Hermione shut up quick and she put her head down and her whole face turned the same color as Ginny's hair.

When she looked back up she saw that Professor Dumbledore was smiling at them both but he then started talking again, "well since you two are our Head students this year I wanted to let you know of the importance of house unity this year. I would like you two to try to get along and be a good example for the younger students. This means I would like less fights between you two and in turn I'm hoping that will mean less fights between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins."

"Yes sir", they both said

"Good I expect nothing but good things coming from this year."

Hermione got up and tried to leave once again but Dumbledore stopped her again. "Miss Granger I would like the Head students to stay in the Heads compartment",he said smiling at her.

"Oh sorry Professor, OK"

"Good" and with that he was gone and Hermione and Draco were left alone.

They didn't say anything to each other the rest of the trip both heads filled with thoughts. Draco's was filled with thoughts bout how he was going to mind his mate and what she would be like. Draco hoped that she would be smart and sexy of course he wanted to be attracted to his mate at every angle. He was also thinking about the sexual banter he got into with Granger he didn't know what came over him to say such things to her, all he knew was that it was fun and he might try to pencil that in every once in a while. Hermione's head was filled with thoughts about how she has to be stuck alone in a compartment with Malfoy she was also thinking about how she was going to find her mate and what he was going to be like, she wanted him to be nice and someone she could be on the same wavelength in every way. Finding him would be difficult but she was up to the challenge. Her head also was trying to figure out what Malfoy was doing when he suggested all that stuff about her tongue that completely caught her off guard.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts, a smile immediately came upon her face knowing she had just arrived at her second home. She quickly headed off the train so she could begin her first Head duty which was to make sure all the first years got into the boats safely. She soon saw Malfoy coming off the train getting to work too; looking at him she thought good thing he isn't making me do all the work. When they were both done they headed to the Heads carriage to head to Hogwarts.

When she got inside it was like she had never been there before a small smile graced her lips she loved being at Hogwarts. She then looked toward the Gryffindor table looking for her best friends, when she spotted them she walked quickly over to them, she sat beside Ginny and across from Harry.

"Hey Hermione why didn't you come back to the compartment", asked Ron?

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to stay in the Heads compartment."

"Why" asked Harry?

She then told them everything that Dumbledore had said to her.

"So you mean to tell us that you have to actually get along with Malfoy", asked Ron?

"Yep, but I think this could actually be good, this means no more having to deal with Slytherin gits and I for one am looking forward to not having to deal with stupid plots they may have against us."

" agree with Hermione I think this could end up being a good thing", Ginny voiced up.

"Yea we'll see, and who says that they will even agree with this whole truce thing that Dumbledore has set up."

"Well I guess I will try and talk with him."

"Are you sure that is sure a good idea."

"I'm pretty sure Malfoy is not going to do anything that could get points taken away from Slytherin or lose his Head badge."

"Yea I guess you are right, just be careful."

"Don't worry I will be now hush they are starting the sorting."

At that they all turned their heads toward the front so they could see the new students that would be sorted into each House. At the end of the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual speech to the whole room then he said, "and now I would like to introduce our Head students this year from the Gryffindor House Head Girl Hermione Granger. When hearing her name Hermione stood up so everyone could see her the whole school erupted into cheers for her instead of the Slytherin's of course. And from the Slytherin House Head Boy Draco Malfoy", when hearing his name Draco stood up and his house clapped and a few girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped for him he just smirked at them all, then he sat down.

When he was done with his speech Dumbledore dismissed to their dormitories. The Prefects took the first years and everyone else just left except Hermione and Malfoy they knew they had to wait for Dumbledore to show them where their room was.

When everyone had left Dumbledore walked over to the students and he silently walked away from them expecting them to follow him and they did. He lead them up to the seventh floor a little further from the Room of Requirements, he then stopped in front of a picture frame with a lion and a dragon standing together he then spoke one word 'Watchtower' , which was their password and the picture frame swung aside for them to enter.

When she got inside Hermione eyes bugged out her head she couldn't believe how beautiful it looked the couches and arm chairs were all black and it had a big fireplace that was blazing with fire, it even had a little kitchen in it. Hermione was just amazed at everything she saw in the room.

"Wow Granger didn't your parents ever teach you that you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that something could fly into it", he said laughing.

"Bite me Malfoy."

"Well Grager OK but only because you asked so nicely", he said giving her the Malfoy smirk.

When Hermione heard that she quickly closed her mouth and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well students as you guys can see this is your Head dormitories. Miss Granger you are up the stairs to the right and Mr. Malfoy you are up the stairs and to the left and you two will be sharing a bathroom. As you heard your password is 'Watchtower'. I hope your rooms are up to your likings and with that I will leave you two to get settle into your new rooms goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor", said Hermione

When Hermione turned back around Malfoy was staring at her and she thought that now was as good as any time to bring up the truce.

"Listen Malfoy I think we should do what Dumbledore told us to do about the whole getting along thing so I was wondering if we could call a truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Malfoy just stood and looked at her for the longest time then he said, "how bout this Granger we act all nice and peacey in front of the whole school so that the others follow out lead and get along but I think in the place of our rooms you act like you and I will act like me."

Hermione thought about it for a while before she said, "OK Malfoy but lets just keep this to ourselves", she said with a fake smile gracing her features.

"Fine with me Granger", he then turned around to go up to his room and Hermione followed going up to her room. They both shut their doors at the same time, they changed into their sleep wear Draco just sleeping in his boxers and Hermione pulling on a tank top and shorts, they climbed into bed and both laid their head on their pillows wondering what their mate situations were going to bring them this year and How they were going to convince everyone else at school that they weren't enemies but most certainly were not friends. They both knew that time would reveal all when they least expected it.

**A/N 2: Ok I'm done that took forever to get done but i've done it. Leave a review I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing. I hope it doesn't take me forever to get the next chpt out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but here it is I hope you guy's all enjoy it**

**CH. 4**

Hermione awoke to a tapping noise, she tried to ignore it but the tapping was seriously getting on her nerves so she finally got out her bed and opened her window to let the owl in. It flew over to her desk and dropped a letter from its beak, she noticed that the owl didn't fly away immediately so she assumed that who ever sent it wanted a reply right away. She gave the owl a treat and then looked at the letter she immediately knew it was from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Honey we hope that you had a safe trip getting to Hogwarts and that you will have a wonderful time we just wanted to remind you that other than doing your school work you need to keep an open eye for your mate. It shouldn't be too hard because your emotions will flare when around him and you will become possessive. It might be slow at first but as you spend more time with him whether you know he is the one your emotions and your heart will, knowing you the only thing that will need convincing will be your head. Be careful we love and remember to keep an open mind it could be anyone._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

After she finished reading the letter from her parents she knew that they were right she would need to keep an open mind, because it could be anyone. It was a good thing that her emotions would be helping her because she would need all the help she could get. She pulled out some parchment and quickly wrote a reply to her parents so she could get ready and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It was a nice trip to Hogwarts, and I will try to keep an open mind on trying to find my mate. I know how important it is so I will try my hardest, plus I have my emotions and Ginny to help me so I should be ok._

_I love you both,_

_Hermione_

She gave the letter to the owl and with the note it quickly took off through the window. Hermione then turned toward her dresser to get her clothes. When she finished picking she took her toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Normally Hermione would take at least a 30minute shower but she didn't want Malfoy busting in on her in the shower so she kept it short and she quickly got dressed and headed to breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco wake up to the sound of his portrait closing, he knew immediately that Granger had left for the Great Hall; so he slowly lifted his body out his bed and got his clothes ready then he went to the bathroom to take a shower since Granger was gone he could take as long a shower as he wanted to. When he stepped into the bathroom he was hit with the smell of vanilla, it smelled great. He shook his head then dropped his boxers and headed into shower, using his own cinnamon body wash he took a 30minute shower. When he got out he felt refreshed, he looked at himself in the mirror and all he could was smirk he knew he looked good. He put his clothes on quickly then went downstairs to the Great Hall so he could get himself some breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Hermione got to the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already sitting and eating. When they spotted her they all waved at her so she would come over by them. She sat beside Ginny opposite of Harry and Ron. As soon as she sat down she realized how hungry she really was. She filled her plate and dug into her plate. As she was eating she looked up and she saw Malfoy walk in a very dramatic , he sat down in between Blaize and Pansy. He immediately started eating his food, but then he looked up and stared right at her. They held each others gaze for what felt like forever. Hermione was the first to look away and go back to eating.

"So Hermione what class do you have first", Harry asked.

"Potions."

"Good, so do me and Ron."

"Yea good, I feel like I'm going to need a lot of help this year Hermione, you'll help me won't you", Ron said while chewing his food.

"Ronald how many times do I have to tell you to not talk while your mouth is full, and I will help you, but I will not be doing all the work for you like all the years before."

He swallowed the rest of the food that was in his mouth, then he said, "ok fine", then he stuffed more food into his mouth.

Hermione then got up grabbing her books and her bag.

"Where are you going."

" Potions", she then started walking off.

"Oi hold up were coming with you."

They all took off toward the Dungeons for Potions talking about how they thought this year was going to be. When they got inside of the class room they quickly took seats together and waited for 10minutes while other students started filing into the room. Malfoy was the last one to show up to class almost being late, he sat in the back with the rest of the other Slytherin's.

A moment later Professor Snape came into the classroom with his robes flying around himself. When at the front of the class he smirked then said, "today we will be practicing how to make Polyjuice potion." Turing his back to the class he made a swish of his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard giving the students the instructions and the procedures on how to do the potions correctly. "I except to have a perfectly brewed potion by one months time." "Except you Longbottom I learned from the beginning never to except much from you, he said smirking making Neville sink as low as he could in his seat. "Now get started and Miss Granger I know it will difficult for you but you are prohibited from helping those two idiots beside you with any potion that we will do in my class this year; any help from you to them and I will take 100 points from you each."

Hermione just gave Ron and Harry both sad looks she wanted to help her bestfriend but she didn't want to be responsible for her House losing so many points in the beginning of the school year. Harry and Ron would just have to tough it out while making potions, but she was sure she could still help them with their essays.

Hermione went into Snape's potion closet and go all the ingredients that she would need to make her potion, but she knew it would be easier for her because she had made it once before.

By the end of class Hermione felt very good about her potion. When she looked up she saw that everyone was putting their potions away and getting ready to leave and go to their next class. When she was done she started walking over to Ron and Harry with all her books in her hand she suddenly tripped and all her books and parchment went scattering around on the floor, before Ron and Harry could make their way over to her Draco started to help pick all her things up.

"Thanks Malfoy", she said taking her books out of his hands

"No problem, I did say that I would be civil to you and I am a man of my words, all Malfoy's are."

"Well like I said thanks, I have to go Ron and Harry are staring daggers into the back of your head and I don't want to be late to my next class."

She then walked away from Malfoy and over to her bestfriends who were now looking at her like she had grown two other heads. "What why are you two looking at me like that".

"What the bloody hell were you doing with the Ferret", Ron said fuming.

"Calm down Ronald he was just helping me pick me books up after I tripped" ,she said still trying to balance all the books she had in her hands.

"He was probably the one that made you trip so that he could help you and so something to your books."

"Ron's right Hermione he is a Malfoy and they cant be trusted."

"Well I'm telling you now that he didn't do anything to my books, but I will leave you two boys here so you can discuss what you think he did while I go to my next class that I only have three more minutes left to get to because you two gits decided to stop me and have this nice little chat." After that she walked away from them and went on to her next class.

Draco was still in the room while the Golden Trio decided to have their little spat. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying but he knew it had to do with him and his helping Granger up and it was defiantly enough to get her upset and walk away. When he saw her leave he took that cue and walked out right behind her sending a smirk at Harry and Ron just to cause a little trouble.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was walking down the corridors thinking that Harry and Ron could be real gits sometimes, they would always do that thing when they would both gang up on her and she was real sick of it happening. When she finally got to her next class just in time she pushed Harry, Ron and their argument as far back in her mind as she could and listened to her Professor as he began to speak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a hard day of classes Hermione noticed that it was time for dinner her first thought was to skip it because she didn't want to deal with Ron and Harry, but she really needed to talk to Ginny about her whole vampire, mate situation. She decided she just wouldn't speak to Harry or Ron.

When she got down to the Great Hall she spotted Ginny and quickly took a seat next to her. She saw Harry and Ron but she wasn't going to be talking to them no matter how much they begged her and no matter how many times they said sorry to her.

"Hey Hermione, how is everything going."

"Pretty good except I have gits as bestfriends."

"What did Harry and Ron do, I know it was something stupid."

Hermione told Ginny everything that Harry and Ron did to her all Ginny could do was apologize for Ron because she knew how big a git he could be when he thought he was right.

Hermione just gave Ginny a small sad smile,"its ok Ginny I also know how they can be."

Harry and Ron saw when Hermione sat down and didn't say a word to them, they decided that they did owe her an apology for jumping down her throat like they did. So they got up and walked over to were she was sitting with Ginny. When they got to her Harry tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned her face looked happy but it seemed as soon that it was them her face dropped from happiness to anger then she turned around to go back to talking to Ginny. Harry and Ron noticed her mood.

"Harry do you think we should go sit back down she doesn't look to happy to see us."

"Um...no Ron we need to at least try to apologize to her we were right gits this morning to her."

"Ok." This time Ron tapped her on the shoulder, when she didn't turn around he said, "Hermione were sorry we didn't mean to be that bloody awful to you."

"Yea Hermione we really are sorry, can you turn around and talk to us."

Instead of Hermione turning around like they hoped she would they saw the angry face of Ginerva Weasley.

"Will you too gits get away from her cant you tell that she doesn't want to talk two and I don't blame her she told me what you two did to her, now just go away she will talk to you when she feels like it and not before."

When Ginny finished yelling at Harry and Ron she noticed she caught the attention of everyone in the Great Hall and they were all staring at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron just stood there looking at Ginny and Hermione then they looked at each and with that they took off back to their seats and finished their meals.

"Thanks Ginny, I really didn't want to talk to them."

"No problem Hermione, they were starting to get on my nerves too."

Hermione just laughed and she continued to eat and talk with Ginny. A few minutes later Hermione had gotten full and she still wanted to talk to Ginny about her situation. Turning to her she said, "hey Ginny do you want to go to my common room and talk."

Ginny caught what Hermione was saying to her so she got up and and she and Hermione headed to her room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across the hall Draco sat and watched the whole thing that happened between the Golden Trio, and the she-Weasel started yelling at them he had to admit that it was pretty funny. "Looks like the Trio had some issues they needed to work on."

"Looks like the Potty and Weasel have gotten on the bad side of Granger", Blaize said to Draco laughing.

Smirking, "when have you ever seen a good side of the mudblood"

"I don't know Draco, she is looking pretty good this year; she could still get some lessons in the whole tight clothes section, but the girl has really filled out."

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw her getting up and leaving with the she-Weasel he had to admit that she did look better but she was still had that messy bush for hair and more importantly she was still a mudblood. "She looks ok."

"Whatever, all I'm saying is I wouldn't mind getting that ok body in my bed", Blaize said smirking

"Like the mudblood would ever let you anywhere near her."

"Draco I can get anyone I want and when I say anyone that means anyone including that mudlblood."

"You want to make to a bet on it", he said smirking.

"Your on Draco, if I win the bet you have to come to Transfiguration class snark naked", he said laughing

Draco started laughing "ok, but if I win you have to propose marriage to the she-Weasel in front of the Great Hall and if she says yes you have to go through with the wedding and absolutely no divorce or cheating."

When Draco finished saying his term Blaizes mouth was on the floor now he had to make sure that he won the bet because there was no way he was getting married he planned on staying single until the day he died and he defiantly didn't want to marry the she-Weasel,, because he was more than positive that she would say yes if he asked any girl would if he asked. When he finally came out of his thoughts he held his hand out for Draco to shake and when they did that meant that the bet had begun.

When Hermione made it to her portrait with Ginny behind her she quickly said Watchtower and the portrait immediately opened up for the two girls. When they walked in it was a shock to Ginny because she had never been in her common room before.

"Wow Hermione this is bloody amazing."

Laughing, "I know. My face look the same as yours did when I first saw it."

"So what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well I just wanted to ask you who you thought my mate could be, because I know you know every name of every guy at Hogwarts." "Plus you I'm sure you know who would suite me more than I would."

"Well let me think", she said placing her index finger on her chin, "your mom said that he would be our match in everything so we know that you can get along with him and that you guys are the same age." "We know for sure that it cant be anyone from Hufflepuff because they are not even able to math to your intelligence level." At that statement both girls started laughing.

When they finally sobered up Hermione said well lets think about some of the guys that are in Ravenclaw. They are up to my academic level.

"Well most of the guys in that house are dating someone, but that new student Justin Hartley." "He has brains and he is very sexy, do you know who I'm talking about."

"Yea, I saw him at the Feast and he is pretty cute, but do you think he could be my mate; he may not even like me."

"First, think about it Hermione he just transferred here, and you just learned about your whole vampire status this summer it all makes sense." "Second, Hermione you are beautiful he would be crazy to not want to date you, any guy would."

Blushing slightly, "thanks Ginny, but I still don't know who else could be my mate."

"I already know what you are going to say, but do you think it could possibly be anyone in the Slytherin house?"

"Ginny why would you ever mention that house the lot of them are just down right gits; the only time they even stop to talk to me is to call me a 'mudblood' or some other foul name."

"Yea I guess you are right I had to say them though they have some hot guys in that house." They may be evil but they are sexy while they are being evil."

"Yea, well I don't even want to think about their so-called sexiness or their evilness." "So can we just move on?"

"Right well on to the Gryffindor house, um... well there is Dean." "He is pretty smart and you guys are in the same house so that has to count for something."

"Yea, that makes sense who else."

"Everyone else in Gryffindor are complete gits and I don't that any are up to the level that you are on and that is a pretty high."

"Wow, Ginny I know you meant for that to be sweet and all but that just made me sound so stuck up."

"I'm sorry it sounded like that but I really didn't mean for it to you know I don't think you are stuck up."

"Yea I know, but you don't but I know everyone else does, I hear them calling me a know- it-all." "How am I suppose to get a guy when they think that of me."

"Well you could try not to answer so many question's in class and try not to correct people as much as you, that should help too."

"Wow Ginny, you came up with that quick are you sure you don't think I'm stuck up."

"No I don't think that of you Hermione, also to help you get some guys you should probably change the way you dress."

"Hermione looked at what she was wearing then back up at Ginny, what are you talking about I don't see anything wrong with what I am wearing."

"Well no offense, but the way you dress is just dreadful your clothes never fit you they are so baggy, you look semi good now but that was accident I think because your clothes still look to baggy but you can see your shape coming out just a little but you need to show it a lot more."

"Well bloody hell Ginny, how am I suppose to not take offense to that." "I didn't know you were so obsessed with the way I look and dress."

"Well you know I like fashion and every time I look at you I just see a project so how about it."

"How about what?"

"Let me give you a make over."

"I don't know about that Ginny."

"Oh come on Hermione don't you trust me."

"Of course, I trust you." Hermione thought for a while and then looked at Ginny and saw her face of hopefulness, she knew that Ginny would do a good job, but she just wasn't so sure she wanted to change her appearance.

Finally she said, "ok Ginny ill let you give me a make over."

She was jumping up and down on the couch squealing, "thanks Hermione I know you wont regret it." "We can get started on the weekend that way if we need to go to Hogsmeade to get anything we can."

"Ok Ginny sounds good to me." "Just don't have me looking slutty."

"Relax Hermione I know exactly how I want you to look and trust me its not slutty."

Hermione and Ginny sat talking about nothing, just to pass the time away. Hey Hermione what time is it

"Um", Hermione looked at the clock on the opposite wall "9:25."

"Wow time has really flown by I think I need to go I have a lot of homework to do, because I want to be completely free for this weekend."

"Yea, me too", she said walking Ginny to the portrait. "I still have tons of work to do and I still have to do my rounds with Malfoy at 12:00."

"Good luck with you ill see you tomorrow at breakfast Hermione, bye"

"Bye Ginny thanks for all the help." Hermione then closed her portrait and went up to her room to get her homework. When she came back down she was not alone she noticed Malfoy coming through the portrait. She didn't say anything to him and he seemed to follow her example and just went straight up to his room. Hermione just sat down at the desk in the common room and started doing her homework.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco was in his room doing his homework when he noticed the time, he had to go do rounds with Granger. He got up and went outside his room to the common room to find Granger still doing her homework.

"Granger we have to do rounds lets get this over with."

"Fine, lets go Malfoy"

Hermione stopped doing her work and walked with Malfoy around the school for their rounds. It was silent for the whole first hour then Malfoy spoke to her.

"So Granger who are you and the two idiots fighting for."

"Not that it is any of your business Malfoy but when you helped me today in potions they think you were the one that made me fall and that you did something to my books and..."

But Draco caught her off, "oh I get it I stuck up for me saying that I didn't do it and now they are mad", he said smirking.

"Well I wouldn't call it sticking up for you, but yea that's what essentially happened."

"So why don't you just forgive them, I know that's what the were saying to you before she-Weasel bit their heads off."

"Why do you care you should be happy that the Golden Trio are fighting."

"I don't really care Granger, and we are finished with rounds so I'm heading back unless you want to stay here in the halls." Without saying anything Hermione followed him to their portrait. They both said the password and were let in.

On the way to her room Hermione picked up her homework and before walking into her room she said "Goodnight, Malfoy"

"Night, Granger", he said without even glancing at her.

**A/N: Please leave a review I want to know how you guys feel about the story so far, and it actually helps me get the chapters out quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5**

Hermione woke up from a peaceful sleep; she half expected to see more girls in the room with her, but she quickly remembered that, that couldn't be the case because she was now HeadGirl meaning she got her own room_. I could get use to this_ the thought. She quickly got up from her bed and headed straight for the bathroom to get her shower started. When she got inside she saw what she could only describe as a gift from Merlin. She saw her semi-enemy Draco Malfoy with a towel wrapped low around his hips and his whole body dripping from head to toe from what she could see it must have been a very hot shower. All she could do was stare at him; she was perticually staring at a lone water droplet that was traveling its way down his body dipping in and out of every muscle dip, and he had a lot of them.

She was suddenly brought out her staring when she saw his lips moving, but she didn't hear him so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "What the hell are you doin Malfoy".

Draco just smirked at her, he knew that his body was a site to see; he had been told by countless women that it was a work of art. "See something you like."

"Um…not really", she said obviously lying.

"Then why I may ask are you looking at me while drooling."

Hermione quickly put her hand up to her mouth to feel for any of the so called drool that Draco had said she was sporting; when she felt nothing she started glaring at him because he had started to laugh at her.

"I knew you would fall for that Granger, you know if your nice enough I'll let you touch it", he said walking toward her.

"No thanks Malfoy, now could you please leave because I need to have my shower so I can get ready for the day I don't want to be late."

"Whatever you say Granger", he said turning to go back through the door that led to his room when he suddenly turned around and looked at her "oh and the next time may I suggest you knock on the door first before you decide to just bust in ", and with that he left her in the bathroom alone.

Hermione stood there for awhile until she got a hold of herself then she started the water in the shower and quickly hopped in so she could get a little breakfast before she had to head to Care of Magical Creatures.

She quickly finished her shower and put on her uniform and she was quickly out the portait heading for the Great Hall. When she got there she was quickly flagged down by Ginny to sit next to her. They quickly said there 'hello's' and 'good morning's' and they started to eat. Hermione pilled her plate with fruit and toast and jam and she dug into her food. She looked up from her plate to the Great Hall doors because for some unknown reason she just knew she needed to look at it and there she saw Draco coming into the hall and headed straight for the Slytherin table to sit next to Blaise Zabini. Before he started eating he looked up and saw her looking at him and he gave her the smirk that she had grown to hate and then he began to build his plate while talking to Blaise.

She felt her shoulder being shaken, which brought her out of her daze. She saw that it was Ginny. "Ginny why the hell are you shaking me."

"Because I have been calling her name for almost three minutes and all you can do was look at Malfoy, whats going on, did he do something to you this morning."

"No its nothing like that its just that I accidently walked in on him when he was getting out of the shower."

"Woah what did you see anything"

"Ginny! How could you and why would you ask something like that?"

"Simple because I'm a girl and no matter how much of a bloody git he is he is a sexy bloody git. So answer my question did you see anything?"

"Well all I saw was his chest because he was already in a towel."

"OK well is it true. I've have heard that his body looks like it was sculpted by Merlin himself".

"What, Ginny no one says that."

"Yes they do Hermione you are just too in love with your books to hear it."

"Whatever. I don't know bout the whole Merlin and sculpting thing, but he did look good." "Now can I go back to eating, I have to leave in a bit for my class."

"Fine, fine eat up."

"Thank you"

When Hermione and Ginny finished eating they starting walking toward the Great Hall doors and then that's when they separated. She walked down the hill to the place by the forbidden forest that she knew that her class was taken place alone, because she was still not talking to the boys.

Today they were having class with the Slytherins so she prayed that there would be no problems like there always were between the two classes. When she saw a group of her fellow Grffindor's she easily started a conversation with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mate who the hell are you smirking at."

"Granger"

"Because"

"**Because** Granger was just looking at me and because she walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower." "Mane you should have seen her she looked like a hippogriff looking at delicious treats her mouth was wide open."

"You showed the poor girl you goods, she'll probably be tramitized"

"Naw mate all she saw was my chest but apparently it was enough for her"

"Damn that's all it takes to get that girls juices flowing well she will just die when she gets a look at all this" he said gesturing to himself.

"And when is she going to get a look at all that"

"You let me worry about that"

"Whatever you say, come on lets go to the class if we are late im sure that big oaf will have no problems giving us detention."

"Yea your right lets go"

Draco and Blaize made it just in time for class just at Hagrid started talking.

"Gather 'round class I gots a special 'er lesson for today, stay righ here while I go get it."

"Last time the big git said that a hippogriff bloody well killed me", Draco said whispering to Blaize.

"And you screamed like the girly ferret you bloody well are Malfoy", Ron said snickering with Harry after his comment.

"Shut your mouth Weasel, before I have my father burn down that shack that you and your retched family call a home", Blaize gave him a fist pump for that comment.

Draco could see that Ron was seething from his comment, all of a sudden he saw Ron coming toward him, he just stayed in his cockey stance. Before Ron could even get to him Harry pulled him back so that Ron wouldn't get detention.

"That's right Weasel go along with your little girlfriend Pothead."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy before I come over there and shut it for you"

"Oh, what are you going to do make me eat slugs, because that worked so well for you last time didn't it", Draco and Blaize doubled over in laughter

Just as Ron was about to attack Draco Hagrid came back with a little cage in his hand. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him further backwards away from all the Slytherins to calm him down.

Gatha 'round class in this 'ere cage I 'ave what is known as a Germillwap.

"What the bloody hell is that Hagrid I have never heard of such a creature", said Ron.

"That's because I got him from a friend in Scottland he is not native here."

"Oh so what does it do", said Harry

Hermione's hand quickly shot up into the air and she started making little noises with her mouth to get Hagrid to notice that she knew the answer to the question.

"Hahahaha Im guessing you want to answer the question 'ermione, well go on tell us what you know about this little guy."

Hermione quickly put her hand down and straightened her self before she said the answer, "thanks Hagrid, well Germillwap is extremely fast and it is almost impossible to catch or even find them. They are even able to talk with wizards if they so do wish to by the way of telepathy."

"Well done 'ermione: 10 points for Gryffindor."

After that Hagrid contined to talk bout the Germillwap and let people come up to it and see if it would talk to them. It only talked to a few and whatever it said it must not have been nice because the kids looked pale after they walked away from the cage.

When class was over Hermione started walking away from the group she knew if she waited any longer, Harry and Ron would come up to her and continue their endless supply of 'im sorry' and as of right now she did not want to hear that right now. As she was walking away Blaize Zabini walked in front of her. "What do you want Zabini I don't have time to play your little Slytherin games."

"First, Granger why do you have to be so mean I just came to talk to you and second, trust me if I had some games to play with you nothing about them would be little and you would love every moment of them."

"Whatever, your jus disgusting so if you would be so kind to get out of my way I have to be at my next class", she said trying to side step him.

"Woah little Gryffindor you don't have to be in such a rush", he said putting his hands in front of her to stop her from getting away.

"Yes I do I jus told you, now will you please let me go I really don't want to be late."

"Since you asked so nicely instead of just getting out of your way im going to walk you to your next class."

"Um… no thank you, and besides what would the other Slytherins say if they saw you walking with a **'mudblood'**."

"I don't really care what they say lets go as you said you don't want to be late for class didn't you."

"Whatever just don't try any thing funny because you know im am very skilled with my wand."

"Well it's a small world so am I he said chuckling as he walked away."

Hermione glanced back just to see if anyone saw that Blaize was leading her away from the class. Just her luck Ron and Harry were staring at her with amazement and hurt in their eyes that she would even dare walk with a Slytherin on her own will. She knew when they finally got their hands on her she would be yelled at like never before by them.

As Hermione walked down the halls with Blaize to her next class Advance Ancient Runes. Surprisely her conversation with went easily he just asked her how she was feeling and how being the Head Girl felt and if she found it satisfying; basically she had a conversation with a Slytherin without it being forced and from what she could see he didn't want anything from her. When she finally got to the door that held her class she turned to him and said, "well thanks for the talk Blaize I can honestly say that it wasn't as bad as I would have thought it would be, and thanks for walking me to class."

He looked at her and gave her a sly smile, "well Hermione I only aim to please, and I'm happy that you enjoyed our time together, maybe we'll have more time that we can enjoy together."

"Um… I…well…um"

"Its ok you don't have to say anything right now we'll talk about this later. Bye Hermione", he walked away whisleing.

Hermione just stood looking after him she couldn't believe what just happened actually happened. Did a Slytherin just ask her out something must be going on because in no world or universe could a Slytherin even remotely want to go out with a Grffindor let alone a muggleborn. She would defianly be talking to Ginny about this it was just to fishy and all out strange.

Hermione got herself together and went to into her class. She had this class with mostly Ravenclaws and any other students in their seventh year who wanted to take this class. Even though she walked with someone to class and the talking slowed her down a bit she was still the first person. She took what she would call the best sit in the room the front row. She took out all the materials that she would need for this class and waited patiently alone until the rest of the class would file in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco went back to his common room because he had an hour break. He was waiting on Blaize to come to his common room so he could hear how far he got with Granger. He sat peacefully for a while then he heard a knock on his portait he walked over to the door ask who it was and when he found that it was indead Blaize he opened the door to see him smiling.

"So what happened with Granger"

"Well if you must know", he said as he collapsed on the couch stretching his whole body out on it, "we talked as I walked her to her class. Mate you should have seen the way I left her it was so funny, it took everything in me not to laugh at her, she just had the dumbest look on her face she didn't know what to say to me she was so flustered."

"That doesn't mean you have it in the bag"

"Oh I would say that I do"

"We'll see about that, this is Granger we are talking about she has a stick so far up her arse it that you could see it from the top of her head."

"Yes we will see you naked in class because mate believe me I GOT THIS".

"Whatever"

"So have you thought about who your mate could be"

"Honestly no, I havent I mean I know that it is important for me to look for her and I really do want to find her, but im just going to let my Veela insincts take over and they will help lead me to her."

"Alright mate I see what you are saying, its such the lazy way out of actually doing the work to find who it is, but I see why you are doing it".

"Its not really lazy, because when I find her I will have to convince her to be with me forever which probably won't be to hard", he says smirking.

"Yea I guess, well im going to take a nap before I have to go to my class plus I need to think of more things to say to Granger."

"Yea alright"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class had just ended and Hermione was putting all of the things she took out for the class back inside her bag. Just as she was getting ready to head out of the door she feels someone standing behind her, when she turns around she see's the new student from Ravenclaw, Justin Hartley.

"Um….hello"

"Hi, im Justin"

"I'm Hermione"

"Yea I know", he stood there figiting fow a little then he said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to um…..go to Hogsmeade with me.

"Um…sure"

"Really? wow that's great so I'll send you an owl you with all the details, does that sound cool?"

"Um…yea"

"Cool so I'll see you around Hermione"

"Yea"

Hermione spends the rest of her day going to class and then going to the library deciding not to go to the Great Hall for lunch so she wouldn't have to deal with anything that Harry or Ron would try and dish out. The down side to that was that she didn't have time to talk to Ginny, she really needed to talk to her about the Justin thing. She would defiantly talk to her during dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When dinner came Hermione quickly scanned the Great Hall to find Ginny, once she was spotted; Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat right beside her.

"Hey Hermione, missed you at lunch."

"Hey, sorry 'bout that I was in the library."

"Yea I figured that much."

"Yea I have something to tell you, but before I do I want to hear how you have been doing I feel like we have only been talking bout me and my problems I want to hear bout whats going on with you."

"Oh Hermione that's sweet, but I don't mind talking about your problems, they are exciting."

Laughing, "Thanks ,but I still want to talk bout whats going on with you."

"Ok well nothing really is going on with me, except I kind of want to try and be with Harry. I mean he has been with us all summer so I got to hang with him more when he wasn't with Ron.'

'Wow Ginny so you really want to be with Harry."

"Yea I think so I just have to get up the courage to tell him I hope he feels the same way, I think we could be good together."

"Yea I think so too."

"Yea, so that's all that is going on to me now its on to you, whats this big secret that you have to tell me."

"Well when I was in Advanced Anceint Runes Justin came up to me and he kind of asked me to go with him on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Wow that's great wasn't he one of the guys on the list that we thought could be your mate, at the nod of Hermione Ginny continued, that's good you didn't have to wait long so you did say yes right?"

"Yea I said yes"

"Good so do you know what you want to wear"

"No ill think about that when the times comes of course I will need your help."

"Of course you will, don't worry Hermione we'll have you looking irrestible."

After eating Hermione said goodnight to Ginny and started walking to dorm. When she got there she found that it was empty so she decided to do some of her homework. She laid out all the materials she would need and she went straight to work.

When Hermione noticed that she had finished more than a portion of all her work she decided that she would take a relaxing bath. Hermione quickly ran up to the bathroom ran all hot water will vanilla scented bubbles mixed in. Instead of using the light that the bathroom gave off; she lite candles all around the bathroom and turned on soft soothing music. When everything was just right she stripped out of her clothes and sank into the water and closed her eyes, she let the music take her away to another place some place more calm and peaceful with troubles or worries.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco and Blaize awoke from their naps thy both finished out their day going to class. Blaize thought more on how he could get Hermione to come over to his side. Draco thought about what things would be like when he and his mate actually came together. He would now have an equal someone he cold talk to and her not being worried of saying anything to him because she was afraid of him. He never wanted his mate to be afraid of him just everyone else. He could be himself around himself and her and he couldn't wait for that day to come.

When Draco was finished with dinner he went up to his common room. Thank merlin that I have to partrol tonight I don't think I would have been able to make it through Im just so exhausted, he thought to himself. When he got to portrait he said 'Watchtower' and watched as it moved aside to let him in. He immediately wanted to jump into bed and never move, he knew he didn't have to wake up early because tomorrow was Saturday, but he couldn't help it whenever he felt ungodly exhausted a hot bath with bubbles always did the trick.

He first went to his room and threw all his books on his floor then removed his cloak and loosened his tie. He opened the bathroom from his room and walked straight in. He must have been more tired than he thought because he didn't notice the girl laying in the tub sleep. He walked over to the tub and just when he was about to turn the water on his foot hit something. He looked down to see that it was clothes. _Fithy mudblood leaving her clothes everywhere_ he mumbled to himself. He kicked her stuff to the side then went back to trying to turn the water on the sides of the tub were slippery so being as sleepy as he was he fell in. He got multiple surprises the first one was that their was water in the tub already so the water woke him up. The second surprise was falling on top of body. When he got all the water out of his eyes he saw that he was in a tub filled with water and a naked Hermione. She was obviously awakened by all his actions and all they could do was stare at each other.

**AN: Ok im done im sooo sorry it took so long, but im a senior and I have a lot of things that I need to do, but things are starting to wind down so hopefully if I get enough reviews then chapters will come out more easily.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6**

Hermione was having a peaceful nap while taking a bubble bath when she was interrupted by a heavy weight on her, so she opened her eyes to see that Draco was the one that had fallen on her and she was remembered that she was in a very compromising position because she was in the tub with very few bubbles so most of her body was showing. Her face quickly changed from its confused state and went straight to angry with a hint of a type of feeling she hadn't felt before and she didn't know if it was the type of feeling she wanted to be feeling with Draco in the tub with her.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell do you think you are doing. Have you gone completely mental you have to be because you are in the tub with me while I am NAKED! Stop looking at me you bloody pervert what the hell is wrong with you." When Draco didn't move Hermione decided that she would have to be the one to move. "Oh my Merlin." Hermione threw a soaking wet Draco off of her body and quickly tried to climb out of the tub without letting Draco see anymore of her body than he had already seen.

Before she got out of the tub she grab her towel and wrapped it around her body as she was getting out of the tub she didn't notice the puddle of water below the tub that collected there because of Draco falling onto her. Before she could think of grabbing anything she fell backwards into the tub and she hit her head on the back of the tub. It took awhile for her to get her bearings together and when she did she felt an intense pain on the back of her head. She put her hand to touch the spot that was in pain when she did touch it the pain go worse she brought her hand out in front of her and she saw that it was coated in blood. She tried to get up but she felt too weak to do so, so she just laid in the tub and pretty soon she blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco fell into the tub with Hermione his brain just shut off and he couldn't move he couldn't do anything but lie in the tub and stare at Hermione. Something inside of him wanted to reach out and touch her in some way but he just couldn't do it. As he was looking at Hermione's body the only thing he could think was that _she looked beautiful her round creamy breast looked like they were just waiting for him to touch them_, but he couldn't because his body wouldn't move. Draco had no idea why he was thinking about Hermione in this way she was a mud blood and he was a pureblood and there was no way he was suppose to be looking or even thinking about her in these ways.

Draco could see Hermione's lips moving but he had no idea what she was saying he just couldn't get her body out of his head. "_What the bloody hell is wrong with me I'm sitting in a tub with Granger and I just can't stop looking at her body. I must be losing my mind. Maybe it's because I was sleepy I mean my eyes were barely open when I came in here. I mean I can't believe this is happening to me. I have these strange feelings inside of me and I don't know what the hell they mean maybe I need to talk to my father he did say that I could come to him if I had any question's. Yep, that's exactly what I'm going to do when I can get my stupid body to move. Its like my body wants me to sit and look at her all day I mean I would have no problem doing that if it was anyone besides Granger, but if I'm being blunt Granger looks hot and wouldn't mind fucking her but I can't its Granger. Or can I?"_

"_What the hell is she doing covering up her delicious body. Oh bloody hell did I just call Granger's body delicious something must be wrong with me I know what I need; I need to get laid NOW! Oh she's leaving good because I have a major hard on and its really starting to hurt and if she would just leave maybe I could snap out of this dazed state I'm in then I can figure out why I'm losing control like this."_

"_Bloody hell Granger looks like she is going to fall. Come on stupid arms move, why won't you move she is about to get hurt. I can't believe this, what the hell is happening to me I'm losing control over my body. I'm looking at Granger fall in slow motion and I'm just wishing I could move my arms or any part of my body. It looks like she is bleeding from her head she must have hit it hard. She's really going to need help, if I can just get my damn body to move."_ Draco looks over to Hermione and see's that she has passed out from the wound on her head. A few minutes later his body begins to move and he gains control over his body and he is able to get himself and her out of the tub.

"Bloody hell I got to take her to Madam. Pomfrey so she can get some help." Draco quickly gathered Hermione wet towel and all in his arms and headed straight for the exit when he stopped and thought "_Should I put her some clothes on. No, then there will be questions of who put the clothes on her and I don't want to answer any more question's tonight than I necessarily have to. I'll just wrap her up in a blanket and take her to the infirmary." _

After Draco wrapped Hermione in a black blanket he quickly picked her up and headed towards the infirmary. Lucky for him everyone else was in their dormitories and any people he did see he quickly hid behind corners so they wouldn't stop him to ask questions.

When he finally made it to the outside of the nurse's office he busted through the doors and with Hermione still in his hands looking around for Madam Pomfrey. When he rounded the corner he saw her tending to another student. "Madam Pomfrey I need your help."

"What is it Mr. Malfoy I'm busy with another student", she said turning around. "Oh my, what happened to Ms. Granger, come set her down on the bed and quickly tell me what happened so I will know what to do for her."

"_I would be fool to tell her the WHOLE truth I'll just stick to the partial truth._ Well I had just come back to my dormitory and I decided to take a shower when I went in I saw that she was passed out in the tub and then I saw the water on the floor so I figured she slipped trying to get out. Then when I went closer to her I saw that her head was bleeding so picked her up and brought her here."

"Ok well thank you dear for bringing her here I know just what to do to help her so you can go back to your dormitory." As Draco turned to leave his body didn't want to so he had no choice he just stood there.

"Didn't you hear me dear you can leave now Ms. Granger will be just fine?"

So she wouldn't think anything was wrong with him Draco said, "if its ok with you Madam Pomfrey I think I should stay here and make sure that Granger is ok she is HeadGirl and seeing as I am Headboy I think I should stay until I know for my self that she is ok." So that Ms. Pomfrey wouldn't give him any lip Draco hit her with the Malfoy smirk and she quickly gave in.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy I'll let you stay but you sit right there in that chair", she pointed to that was beside Hermione's bed, "and don't you move if you get tired you can sleep in the bed beside Ms. Granger."

"Alright thank you Madam Pomfrey." As soon as she was done fixing Hermione up she looked at me and said, "Ms. Granger banged her head pretty bad she is going to have quite the headache but she will be ok." After that she left to go back to tending to the kid she was with before Draco had come in with Hermione.

When Ms. Pomfrey was gone from Draco's sight his body was able to move again he moved straight for the chair beside Hermione's bed. " _As soon as Granger wakes up I'm getting out here and I'm writing a letter to my father right away he has to have the answers that will tell me why I all of sudden lose control of my body."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Hermione started to come to her head had a slight tingle but it wasn't anywhere near as painful as it was last night. When she opened her eyes Hermione started to think, "_how the hell did I get to the infirmary?" _While her eyes were getting adjusted to the bright light that was shining into her room she heard someone take a deep breath, when Hermione looked down beside her she said an array of white blondish hair beside her laying face down; she only knew one person with that colored hair. Malfoy. "_What the hell is he doing here; is he the one who brought me to the infirmary; wait I was naked did he see me, oh Merlin I think he did. Great more things he can tease me about. Should I wake him up, maybe the nurse made him stay with me, yea that sounds about right."_

As soon as she decided to finally wake him up he started to stir on his own. When he finally lifted his head Hermione just stared into the gray eyes that she always hated because they always belong to the boy that was so cold, but the eyes that looked at her now were not cold they had a different type of emotion that she couldn't quite read.

They sat there staring at each other not saying a word, because there were no right words to say to the person that you loathed at a moment like this. Hermione finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "What are you doing here Malfoy", she said with an exhausted voice.

"Well I thought I would be the nice thing and bring you to the infirmary because you hit your head, but I guess I should have left you to bleed in the bath."

"No I meant why are you here; meaning why did you stay."

"Well….I….its…why are you questioning me Granger you should be showering me with praise."

"I think I deserve some answers Malfoy. I mean what the hell were you doing last night."

"I wanted to take a bath and I was tired I didn't see you."

"Do you really expect me to believe you didn't see a whole body in a tub, because you were too tired?"

"Look Granger I don't really care if you do or don't believe what I have told you."

"Well why didn't you hop out once you fell in, you just sat there."

"Look Granger I really don't feel like being interrogated by you, so since you are awake I'm leaving", he said getting up and leaving without letting Hermione get in another word.

As soon as the doors to the infirmary closed Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office to check on all the students who were in the infirmary. When she got to Hermione she smiled at Hermione then looked at the chair next to her bed. "Where did Mr. Malfoy go?"

"He left"

"Oh well, how are you feeling dear"

"I'm fine. Do you know why he was here?"

"Well he said he needed to stay because you were HeadGirl and he felt it was his responsibility to stay and make sure you were going to ok, even though I told him you were going to be fine."

"Oh"

"But if you ask me I think he just wanted to be close to you, he may have a little crush on you deary."

"Malfoy?, no no I don't think so, we hate each other"

"If you say so she said with a slight smile. Now lean forward so I can check your head and make sure the swelling has gone down you hit your head pretty hard."

As she was rubbing around on Hermione's head asking her if the pressure she was putting on it hurt; Hermione was thinking what was the real reason that he stayed with her, she doubt that it was that lame excuse he gave Madam Pomfrey, and she really doubted that he had a crush on her like Madam Pomfrey thought that was just laughable. As soon as she got out of the infirmary she had to figure out what was going on with him.

"Well Hermione the swelling has gone down a lot with the spells I used on you last night I want you to stay here until lunch then I want you to take this potion", she said as she put a small vile filled with a purple liquid on her bedside table. "While you're here I want you to get plenty of sleep and just relax so your head doesn't start to hurt."

"I feel fine Madam Pomfrey, I don't want to miss any classes."

"Ms. Granger you had a really nasty spill, and I want to make sure your head doesn't start to hurt and that the swelling goes all the way down. Now I don't want to hear anything else about it you're staying here. Ok?"

"Ok." Just as Madam Pomfery was going to leave her Hermione called her back. "Do you think I could borrow some parchment, quill, and an owl so I could let my friends know that I am alright so they won't worry about me. "

"Of course dear she said conjuring up a quill and parchment." Then she whistled and an owl came flying up to Hermione. "Do you need anything else."

"No this is all I need."

"Ok well I'm going to go get you some breakfast and I will write all the teachers you have before lunch and let them know you won't be in class I'm sure they will have someone bring you your assignments."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey."

"No problem deary, just try and relax."

When Madam Pomfrey left Hermione started writing the letter to Ginny so that she wouldn't worry about her and Hermione also told Ginny they needed to talk. The events that occurred last night and this morning were not something she thought she should put in the letter because how nosey people could be at the school. After Hermione was finished writing the letter to Ginny she folded it up and gave it to the owl and told it to give it to Ginny Weasley and then it was off.

Hermione then laid her head down on her pillow getting a few more hours of sleep so she wouldn't be so tired when Madam Pomfrey woke her up to eat breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco left Hermione's room he quickly left to go back to his room so that he could write to his father so he could possibly get some answers about what is going on with him. When he got to his portrait he quickly said the password then ran to his room and sat at the desk to compose the letter to his father:

_Father,_

_Some strange things have been happening to me and I don't really know how to articulate to you what is happening , but its like my whole body shuts down and I know what's happening around me, but I cant move my body at all. It has happened twice now the first time I couldn't move my whole body and I couldn't even talk; the second time I just couldn't move my body, but I was able to talk. Please I need your guidance I don't like this feeling of feeling like my body is out of my control. Could you please write back as soon as you could with some answers._

_Your son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_p.s. Tell mom that I miss her_

When Draco was done writing his letter to his father he quickly tied the letter to the leg of his owl and sent it on its way to be sent to his parents. Draco then got up and went to his bed to lay down for awhile because he had woken up way to early for his liking. He never

could sleep well when he wasn't in a bed.

After some much needed sleep Draco got ready for the day. When he got to breakfast Blaise was already there.

"What's up mate, you look like hell"

"I feel like hell"

"Why what happened"

"Mane we are starting to freak me out we talk to each other like girls who have secrets"

"Well that can't possibly be true because we are way sexier than any girl I have ever even thought of looking at", he said laughing; and we do have secrets." "Now what happened"

"Ok well I have been having these black outs where I cant control my body and I just sit and stare sometimes I can talk other times I cant and the weirdest part is that it keeps happening in front of Granger or around her", he said in a hushed tone so that no one would hear what they were discussing.

"Damn, do you think it has something to do with your whole veela thing."

"I don't know that's why I wrote to my dad so he could tell me what's going on."

"Yea that's a good idea, it could even be a clue to you finding out who your mate is."

"Yea maybe", he said then started to eat some breakfast

"Say mate have you seen Hermione, I thought of some more things I could say to her and I haven't seen her come to the Hall for breakfast yet."

"Oh well she is in the infirmary"

"Oh what the hell did you do"

"Why do you automatically think its me that has caused her pain and that's why she is there why cant it be that she did it herself."

"Because you live with her and I know when I use to have to live with you I had to look at your face and that was painful enough."

"Whatever, well I didn't do anything it was her own fault she slipped when she was getting out of the bathtub and she hit her head pretty hard."

"Oh well that means I will have to visit her, this will probably work in my advantage because she will see how sweet and loving and all those other things that girls like her like to see their man."

"There is nothing loving or sweet about you so your better off coming up with something else", Draco said laughing

"Mate I'm Italian I don't even have to try hard to be loving and sweet I mean I breathe that shit out man."

"Yea, yea we'll see what she thinks about that, I'm going to go visit her now", he said getting up from the table.

"Yes we will I'm going to go see her now you know and be all loving and sweet."

"Whatever"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few extra hours of sleep Hermione woke up to a plate of a different assortment of food on her bedside. She was really hungry because she hadn't eaten much lately because of what had been happening. Just as she was finishing Ginny walked through the doors of the infirmary.

"What are you doing here Ginny"

"Well you said that you were in the infirmary and I wanted to come and check on you."

"You didn't have to do that I mean I told you in the letter that I would be out by lunch time I just didn't want you to worry."

"It's fine Hermione I wanted to check on you; I mean you are my best friend and you said that you needed to talk to me about the other stuff."

"Yea, but not now can we talk during dinner. I can have to some Dobby or one of the elves bring us some food to my room and we can eat there."

"Yea that sounds good"

"Ok well you better get going I don't want you to be late and plus you should get something to eat."

"I'm fine I'll see you later Hermione."

"Yea ok bye Gin"

"Oh, before I forget I knew you were going to get bored sitting in this room so I decided to bring you some books."

"Oh my gosh thanks Ginny I was getting sort of bored"

"No problem Hermione bye"

"Bye Ginny"

Hermione looked through the books that Ginny brought her and saw that they were all mystery books so that it should make the time past by faster. As soon as she opened the book getting ready to read the door opened when she looked up she saw Blaise

"What are you doing here"

"Well I heard that you were here and I came to see how you were doing"

"And why would you do that"

"Because Hermione I care about you and I wanted to make sure you were ok. So how long do you think you will be in here."

"I'm actually get out here at lunch time"

"Well that's good"

"Yea I suppose. Look Blaise I'm not buying it what are you really doing here"

"Just as I said I came to see you how you were doing"

"Uh huh"

"Look I'm trying to change and I just wanted to show my concern for a fellow classmate who just happens to be a beautiful girl."

"And why the change all of sudden who are you trying to impress"

"Its time for one and you of course", he said giving her his best smile

"Ok"

"Alright we'll I'm going to get going I cant be late for class, bye Hermione feel better", he said as he bent down to leave a lingering kiss on her hand.

As Blaise was leaving Hermione just stared after him she would need to speak to Ginny about him to because it was just weird. "_Did Blaise Zabini want to date her. Naw he was just probably trying to impress some other girl because she wasn't falling for his usually Slytherin charm that heavily lay's on the other girls."_ She quickly stopped her thinking about Blaise and went back to her reading.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After breakfast Draco went to Transfiguration and then he went to Charms two of his least favorite classes. When he was done with those classes he went to his room for his free period. When he got through the portrait he went straight for his room praying that his father had sent a reply to his letter.

When he walked through the door he saw his owl on top of his desk with a letter tied to the side of its leg. Draco quickly went over to his desk and retrieved the letter from the owl giving it treats and heading to his common rooms to read the letter.

_Draco,_

_This is something all veela men go through when they are getting closer to their mates. Losing control of your body its your bodies way of telling you that your mate is close and that it doesn't want you to leave. This will happen when you are around your mate so you need to be on the look out son and pay attention to the women you are around because it will keep happening. The veela part of you is coming through and it will get stronger and stronger the closer it gets to your mate and then the human form in you will realize it. Good luck son._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_p.s. Your mother says that she misses you and to be safe_

Draco sat and thought about what the letter that his father sent him meant. "_I cant believe that I am getting close to my mate I thought it was going to take forever for me to find her I guess she is closer than I thought. Things are going to get crazier because I know that I will get more aggressive as I get closer to my mate that is just how veela's are; we lose control sometimes". _After thinking about the letter for awhile he decided to take a nap having a mate and looking for her was very stressful business.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was on the second book that Ginny had brought her and she found that they weren't that bad they were actually quite interesting. During the day Madam Pomfrey had come to her to check her head and make sure the swelling was going down and that her head was no longer hurting. It was getting close to lunch time and it was almost time for Hermione to go back to her regular class day.

As soon as the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch Hermione hopped out of the bed and started getting all her things together. She had to wear some of the clothes that Madam Pomfrey had on hand at the infirmary because had come in there with none. Just when she got done dressing someone into the infirmary; when she looked around the corner she say that it was Justin. She quickly took the potion that Madam Pomfrey told her to take and waited for him to get to her bed.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hi Justin", she said moving her hair behind her ear

"How are you feeling"

"Um…better"

"That's good. Well since we have classes together I thought that you wouldn't mind that I brought you some your assignments and I put my notes in there so that you could copy them."

"Oh thanks that's a great help"

"Your welcome. Um…. I just wanted to know if you were still ok with us going out."

"Yes of course….that is if you still want to"

"Yea I do you I just wanted to make sure you would be feeling up to it, with your injury and everything."

"Yea I am"

"Well that's great…..I'll um see you later Hermione"

"Ok bye"

Justin put Hermione's books on the bed then he turned and left. Hermione picked up all her stuff and told Madam Pomfrey she was leaving. When she got out she went straight for her common rooms and decided to copy some of the notes that Justin gave her. When she was done she finished in just enough time because the bell for lunch to end rang she grabbed all her things and put them in her room. While in there she quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her books for Transfiguration and Charms.

After a half day of class Hermione came back to her room and called for Dobby. "Can you send food enough for two people up here I will be staying in my room for dinner."

"Yes Miss, Dobby can do that"

"Thank you Dobby"

Dobby quickly left and food started to quickly start to arrive in the room. Soon the room was filled with enough food for four people to eat. After awhile Ginny arrived.

"Ok so tell me Hermione what's going on."

"Ok well I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Ok begin", Ginny said as she started to fix a plate for herself.

"Ok well Malfoy fell into the tub with me and its like he blacked out and he just kept looking at me even when I was talking to him he would just stare."

"Well you do have an amazing body Hermione I don't know why you don't show it off more."

"I'm being serious Ginny."

"So am I."

"Whatever, so when I went to get out I slipped and hit my head. So like apparently he finally go a hold of himself and he carried me to the infirmary. I was naked do you think he took advantage you me."

"Hermione, Malfoy is many things but he is not a rapist so I'm very sure he didn't do anything to you."

"I guess your right but that wasn't even the weirdest part he stayed"

"What do you mean"

"He stayed with me in the infirmary meaning, he didn't leave all night"

"Wow why do you think he did that."

"I don't know he gave Madam Pomfrey this lame excuse saying because he was a Head too he thought he should stay with me. When I asked him he didn't give me a straight answer and he just left."

"Maybe he likes you"

"Ginny this is serious you and I both know he doesn't like me"

"Well I don't know what to tell you its hard to understand the mind of a boy they are more complex then girls I think sometimes."

"Yea you have a point there oh and Blaise Zabini and Justin stopped by to see me also."

"Really what did they want"

"Well Blaise said that he was concerned for me and that he wanted to see how I was doing, he was acting so strange he even called me beautiful."

"And Justin"

"He just came to bring me my assignments and to make sure I was still up to going on the date with him still. I said I was of course."

"Oh my Hermione what is going on you getting all this attention from the sexiest guys at the school."

"It's weird. Blaise said he is trying to change. I don't know if I should believe him or just stay away from him."

Laughing, "only you would think that those to answers would be your only choice."

"I guess time will only tell what happens, but I'll help you every step of the way."

"Thanks Gin"

"Your welcome Hermione."

Hermione and Ginny just sat and talked about regular girl things and eat. Until it was time for Ginny to leave so that she could at least get a little work done and get a few hours of rest. Hermione decided to work in her room tonight. She worked for awhile she then took a quick shower and she went to sleep getting ready for the next day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco was done with all this classes for the day he made it to the Great Hall quickly. As soon as the food arrived he started to fix his plate up and dove into his food he was famished. After awhile Blaise sat next to him.

"What's up mate did you get a letter back from your dad."

"Yea what did he say"

"He said that it means that I am getting close to my mate and that it will keep happening because I am getting closer to her and that the veela in me is coming out so I need to be more careful."

"Oh well yea I guess that is sort of good news you are getting closer to finding your mate."

Yea I guess, but the two times that it has happened it has happened around Granger do you think that…Draco and Blaise looked at each other and started to laugh. "Naw that could never happen."

"That would be crazy Draco"

"I know I will just have keep an eye open"

"Yea, but I think I am getting closer to getting Hermione", Blaise said smirking.

"Why do you say that"

"Because I went in there to see her and she was speechless she just looked in awe."

"Yea right what did you do."

"You know I threw out words like _your beautiful _and _that I'm trying to change _all that stuff and then I topped it off with that slow kiss on the hand. Yep I had to bring out the big guns with her."

"Yea, yea we'll see but if I even hear anything that even sounds like a rejecting out of her to you; you will need to start working that loving out on Ginny Weasley."

"Not going to happen I have never been turned down."

"We'll see "

"Yes you will"

After Draco and Blaise were done eating they went there separate ways back to there rooms. Draco walked into his room and made sure he kept his eyes wide open then he took a quick shower. He then got ready for bed reading his father's note one last time while in bed; before he fell asleep he had one last thought:_ Granger could never be my mate…Right?_

**AN: Ok so I have finally got out another chapter I put a lot of hard work and time into this chapter I'm going to try and get you chapters faster since it is the summer. **

**Shout Outs:**

**Draco's Veela Mate: I'm sorry I had to do it, I hope this chapter makes up for it**

**Ivory Tears: Yes it was and I want the romance to build up I don't want it to pop in **

**Runs With Wolves: I'm sorry it took so long but here it is I hope you like it**

**Truserr: Sorry it took so long hope you like it**

**Semantics: I'm not going to tell you, you will just have to continue to read the story**

**CosmoGirl666: I'm glad you found it funny, that's what makes writing fun **

**Angelndevil1: Yup the plot is getting heavy**

**Thanks to everyone else who is reading my story and please write me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7**

When Hermione woke up she decided that she wanted to get to her classes early since she wasn't able to go to any of her classes yesterday. Most students, had they been through the events that Hermione had been through they would have gotten behind in their classes, but not Hermione she had gotten all her work done when she came back to her room from the infirmary. Hermione took her shower and got dressed surprisingly without seeing Draco at all; that never happen. Hermione guessed that it was a good thing seeing how weird things were between them yesterday she didn't want to deal with him right now, she just wanted to get to Great Hall then go to her first class, Ancient Runes.

When Hermione was all set she left the room and headed towards the Great Hall. When she got there she sat down and grabbed a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. She didn't want to eat much since her head still tingled and Hermione thought she learned better if she wasn't to full. As she was eating she heard someone calling her name; she turned to look she saw that it was Ginny, she waved Ginny over so she would know she wanted her to seat next to her.

"Hey Hermione", she said sitting

"Hey Gin"

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually a lot better my head just tingles but I really don't notice it"

"That's good. So are you ready for you date with Justin this Saturday"

"Yea I am I just have no clue on what I'm going to wear do you think you could help me out."

"Yea sure Hermione how bout I stay over to your dormitory tomorrow after classes, I'll bring all my things over to help you get ready for your date. Friday can just be a little slumber party for us."

"Yea that's a great idea; thanks Ginny, I really appreciate it"

"It's no problem Hermione I want to help you." Ginny then started to gather things on her plate and she began to eat.

When Hermione was done eating she quickly said goodbye to Ginny then headed off to her class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco woke up all he could think about was what his last thought was before he went to sleep. Could Hermione Granger really be his mate? After thinking about it for awhile Draco deemed it impossible for that to be true. He then got up and started getting dressed for the day. When he was done he went down to the Great Hall. When he gets there he sees that Hermione is leaving. He spots Blaise and goes over to seat next to him.

"Hey man"

"What up Drake. Hey man listen I think I have a way of getting in even better with Hermione."

"Bloody hell well lets hear it."

"Well I've heard that she has a date with this kid from Ravenclaw so I'm thinking that I can get him to cheat somehow. Hermione will see him then she will do the classic girl thing and run away and cry and I will swoop in and comfort her. What you think."

"That actually doesn't sound that bad. So how are you going to get him to cheat?"

"I don't know yet but I will think of something. You know I always do."

"Yea sure whatever you say"

"So have you thought anything else bout the whole mate thing"

"Well remember I told you what my dad said, but I really just want to find her. I think I'm going to try to flirt with some girls and which ever one is my mate maybe she will strike a spark in me."

"Huh well that's one way of being proactive about it. It might just work"

"I hope so. I'm going to get going"

"Alright whatever"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was happy that she made it to her first class, Ancient Runes, before anyone. She quickly took out all the materials she would need for her class, she decided to read a book until class began.

Hermione had only been reading her book for a few moments when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turns around and is surprised to see that it is Justin.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey what are you doing in here?"

"Oh I decided to come to class early. What are you doing in here early?"

"The same."

They sat in silence for awhile until he broke it. "Do you mind if I sit with you today"

"No not at all, sit down"

Justin pulls out the chair beside her and sits down. "So I'm really looking forward to our date"

"Me too"

"Really, that's great"

"So are you going to tell me what we are going to be doing?"

"Nope I would like to keep you on your toes by surprising you on everything we do on our date."

"I don't like surprises"

"Oh, well you'll like my surprises. I promise"

"Ok"

Just as Justin was about to say something else their teacher came into the room as did all the other students. So he just swallowed what he was about to say and paid attention to the teacher.

When class was over Hermione gathered all her things said goodbye to Justin then walked out. As she was walking down the hall she saw that some students were heavily making out against the wall. Something in Hermione just took over and she felt the intense anger take over her and she charged at the couple. She pulled the girl off the boy and threw her down on the ground, just as she was about the pounce on the girl strong arms held her back.

"Granger what the fuck do you think you're doing"

When she whipped around she noticed she was face to face with Malfoy, "you know it is against the rules to engage in sexual behavior in the middle of the hall", she said fuming.

"Really Granger, you little fuck; you have you lost the little brain cells that you claim to have had."

"You know the rules Malfoy I could have your title", she spat

Draco got right in her face and backed her up against a wall, "listen up Granger because this is the last time I am going to say this to you, I DO NOT like to be threatened; especially from the likes of a filthy mud blood as yourself. If you ever do it again you won't be so lucky." With that said he quickly walked away from her and left Hermione up against the wall heavily breathing and the other girl still on the floor.

The girl soon got up and walked over to Hermione, "don't you ever touch me again you stupid mud blood or I will report you ass for assault". After that the girl just walked away.

Hermione just stayed against the wall._ What the hell just happened? Why did I act like that, I thought I was about to attack that girl. I think I am losing it. I have to get it together or I will be the one to lose my title. _After Hermione finished gathering herself she walked to her dormitory to lie down for awhile before her next class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Who the fuck does that mud blood think she is. Disrespecting me in front of that girl. She's lucky I didn't pull my wand out on her. Granger actually looked kind of cute when she was getting all mad. WAIT! What the fuck did I just say there is no way that Granger could look cute, I mean she is a mud blood for crying out loud. I just need to get it together._

As Draco was walking his feet led him to the one place he hadn't been in awhile, the Slytherin dormitory. Being Head Boy he already knew the password, Corruption. The portrait opened up and he walked in. As soon as he took one step he saw Blaise laying on the couch supposedly sleep. Draco decided to play a trick on him just to have some excitement. He took out his wand and said a spell that shock sparks out of the tip.

"What the fuck", Blaise got up quickly bringing his wand out of defense position. Then he saw that it was Draco. "What the fuck was that for? Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

After calming down from laughing Draco said, "Well I did it because I needed to have a little fun and I can be anywhere I damn well please, but I just ended up here because I had to get away from Granger."

"Oh what did my little muggleborn do I should go see her cause I haven't in awhile. And you haven't answered my question have you lost your damn mind"

"I'm a Malfoy we don't lose our minds and your little muggleborn practically attacked me because I was making out with some other girl, then she tried to threaten me."

"Oh Drake are you scared of her", he said in a condescending voice.

"You've got to be kidding I could never be afraid of her, it's her that should be afraid of me."

"Yea sure. While you're here do you want to hear about my plan to get Hermione?"

"Didn't I already hear about this plan at breakfast this morning?"

"Yea well I got it all figured out it has no holes and I know it will go smoothly"

"Well let's hear it then"

"Ok I'm thinking that I will make a love potion and I will slip it to her date, then I figured that I could have him fall in love with Pansy and of course Hermione will see it and go running that's when I come into play"

"One question how do you know that Pansy will go along with this"

"I already got it covered you know that she hates Hermione well I told her that we were playing a little prank on her and after that came out of my mouth she was more than happy to help me out in my little plan"

"Ok I can't wait to see how this all comes together"

"It's going to come together masterfully, because I am a master"

"We shall see"

"Yes we shall. By the way how was it kissing that girl did you feel any spark?"

"No, none at all. Actually I was about to stop kissing her just as Granger went nuts"

"Well then it's kind of like she did you a favor"

"No she didn't because I didn't need it"

"Ok, well I guess you will just have to keep looking"

"Yea I guess I will"

Blaise and Draco sat and talked for a little while longer until the time came for both of them to go to their next classes. Draco just left, but Blaise went up to his room and grabbed his books for his class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I must be going crazy maybe this is just a side affect of the whole vampire coming out of me. Yea that's it, but I can't believe that I just let my whole vamp side out in front of Malfoy. He will never let this go. I mean I can't believe I attacked that girl I could lose my title for that. I need to write my mom I need to know how to control these feelings while I'm looking for my mate._

Hermione walked back to her room and quickly took out some parchment and quill and immediately sat down and wrote.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm freaking out here mom I just semi-attacked a girl. I don't know what came over me, it's just I couldn't control it. That's why I am writing you I need to know if there is any way that I can control it. I don't want to attack or hurt people. What made it worst is that I did it in front of another student; Malfoy. Please help me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

When Hermione was done writing her letter she rolled it up and left her room to go to the owlry so she could send it off. When she got there she quickly sent the letter off. Before leaving Hermione sat down in the cold so she could a few moments to herself to just think bout all the things that would be changing in her life. _I have a mate. I'm a vampire. I can't believe this is happening to me, I wanted some adventure this year but I didn't think that I would get this. Please Merlin let this be a good change and nothing bad._

After having her time to think Hermione walked down the stairs from the owlry and back to her room; she had to pick up her books she wanted to be early to her Potions class; that meant getting there before the bell even rang signaling that the last class was over. Hermione sat down outside the door to the room and began to read. When the bell rang Hermione stood up and waited for all the students to file out. When the last one walked out Hermione walked in. When going in she spotted her potions teacher and said a quick hello to him.

"Oh, Hello Ms. Granger. I heard that you were hurt do you need extra time on any of the assignments that I have given."

"No thanks, Professor Cypin. I've actually finished them"

"Well excellent. I am just going to go down to the storage are you going to be ok staying up here alone?"

"Yes sir"

With that he turned heading toward his potion storage. Hermione sat at her desk looking over all her homework then reading the material that she was sure they would be covering for today. She had only been doing that for awhile when she felt someone behind her. She quickly whipped around and saw that it was Harry and Ron standing behind her. She quickly changed her surprised look to one of determination.

"Look I don't want any trouble"

"We are not here to cause you any trouble Hermione we just want to talk to you"

"And why should I talk to you two you guys have been nothing but nasty to me"

They both looked at each other then looked down, "we know and that's what we want to talk to you about, so will you please hear us out", said Harry.

"Fine"

"Ok so we wanted to both say that we are sorry. We know that everything we did and said to you wasn't right it's just that you just started changing I mean you were talking to the enemy, and we just didn't know what to do", said Harry

"You could have tried talking to me"

"We tried that Hermione", Ron said with a pained face.

"No what you two cowards did was that you tried to tell me what to do and when I wouldn't do what you wanted he didn't want anything else to do with me. I mean how long have you two known me when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me."

"Never", they both said with their heads down in the same monotone.

"Hermione do you think that you could forgive us", said Ron.

Hermione just looked at the boys back in forth between the two. After awhile she said, "I guess I can"

They quickly looked up at her voice, "Really", they asked

"Yea I kind of missed you two too", she said with a slight smile

"We did too"

They all just smiled at each other because they were getting their friendship back in order.

"So Hermione can we sit with you today", said Harry.

"Yea sure that would be ok"

As both of them passed her they gave her a small smile. With her in the middle they each took a seat and they started to catch up on what they had been missing in each others lives. While taking Hermione started to think_ should I tell the boys about the mate and the whole vampire thing? But then she thought we just got back to being friends and I don't think they would react well I'm just going to keep me being a vampire out of our conversations._

"So guys I have to ask what made you guys apologize to me"

They looked at each other and then Ron said, "well um….Ginny has been ignoring us and then finally she just went off, I think she shouted at us for at least for three hours. It was bloody hell I tell you, but when she finally stopped me and Harry knew she was right so we knew we had to apologize."

"Ok, well you guys deserved it"

"Yea we know, said Harry." Just as he was about to say something else Professor Cypin came in with the rest of the class telling everyone to get setting and to take out there things. As soon as he started talking Hermione quickly paid attention stopping anymore talk the boys wanted to have with her.

After class Hermione and the boys gathered their things and started walking out the room. When they got to the door they saw Draco walking towards it from the side. He gave Hermione a long dirty stare then left the classroom. Hermione hopped that the boys didn't notice the look he gave her but that was all thrown out when Ron spoke.

"What was that all about, he is bothering you?"

"Naw its fine he's Malfoy it would be strange if he didn't do that to me"

"Yea I guess your right. Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Sure"

When they got to the Great Hall the boys took seats opposite of Hermione, while Hermione sat beside Ginny. Ginny looked at them and smiled when she saw that they were on good terms again.

"I see you two bastards took what I really said into your empty skulls and finally apologized"

"Yea", they both said.

"Well good; now things can go back to normal."

They all just started to talk about topics that interested them while eating. At the end of lunch they each said goodbye to each other and went there separate ways. Hermione went straight to her room and started on her work. She wanted to get it all done because she had to patrol tonight with Malfoy and she knew that doing that would be exhausting and she would just want to go to bed.

At midnight Hermione was finally finished with all her work she grabbed her cloak and went down to her common rooms to wait for Draco so they could get it over with. She didn't have to wait long because he quickly came down the steps not even looking at her saying, "let's get this over with".

Hermione trailed with him with both of their wands extended not saying a single word to each other. They found no activity on each hall they were supposed to check. When their time was up Hermione noticed that Draco was walking faster she just figured he was trying to end the fact that he had to be close to her and get back to his room. The walk back to the room went back quickly therefore.

When Hermione got back in her room she put on her pajamas and got in her bed. Today had just been exhausting all over and she just wanted to melt away into sleep and that's what she did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Something is wrong and I don't know what to do. While walking back from patrolling with Granger; I don't know what came over me I just wanted to back her up into the nearest wall and kiss the hell out her. I mean my dick was rapidly rising to the thought of it and I had to get away from her, I couldn't let her see. I don't even see a point in writing my father to ask questions because I know he is going to give me the same answer, that it is apart of me as a veela finding my mate. But it happened with Hermione again; there is no way in bloody hell that she could be my mate I mean she is a mud blood what kind of sense would it make if me and her were together; Purebloods and Mudbloods don't mix. Maybe it was because I haven't had sex sense well into the summer I could correct that right now, but I know I cant because if I have sex with a girl who isn't my mate I would just end up hurting the girl. Maybe I do need to write my father and see what he thinks about all of this. Maybe my mate finding senses are on the fritz because something must be wrong. Yea that's what I will do I will write him._

Draco quickly jumped out of bed and over to his desk where he had a quill and parchment waiting on him.

_Dear Father,_

_Something is wrong. When I was patrolling with Granger I felt an intense sexual attraction to her. I don't know what to do I mean there is no way she can be my mate right. I just need you to tell me how I fix this problem so that I can find my real mate. This is really messing with my head I need real answers real quick._

_Your son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

With the letter finished he quickly gave it to his owl and sent him on his way back to his father's house. He just hoped that he got the answers that he needed. He got back into bed and laid on his back looking at the ceiling. Draco just stared at the ceiling chanting _she's not my mate_ over and over again until he fell asleep.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out of me, I didn't think it would take so long to crank it out. To Stara-chi and fictionforever596 thank you for correcting me I will be making the correction in that chapter, I didn't realize I had done that.**

**Thank you Stara-chi, fictionforever596, Twilight of the Autumn, ****SparklyVikingOriginalVampire, ****Angelndevil1, Jess401, Ivory Tears, grassandsafetypinsandthings, semantics. You guys had some good suggestions and I'm trying to work some of them in.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8**

The sound of tapping against Hermione's window woke her up. She slowly got out of bed to see what it was. When she opened her window she found it was an owl with a letter attached to its leg. She quickly knew it was a reply from her mother. Hermione quickly took the letter and gave the owl treats and went back to her bed to open the letter. When she opened it she was shocked at the words her mother said to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Honey to me it sounds as if you have found your mate. You could have these types of feelings for your mate. I know you history with this boy, but maybe he is not as bad as he seems. You will just have to get to know him. I'm sorry, I know that was not what you were expecting to hear from me, but that is the only solution that fits with you problem._

_Love Mom_

Hermione didn't know what to do with the information that her mother had just thrown at her. She knew for a fact that her mother was very seriously mistaken. There is no way in hell that Draco Malfoy could be her mate. Her mate must have been very close by that is the solution that makes more sense that what her mother said. Hermione then started to laugh at the mere fact that her mother thought that she should get to know Malfoy. That was like asking Voldermort to be friends with Harry, which would never happen. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Ginny about what her mother said she knew that Ginny would find it just as funny as she did. Hermione quickly got dressed and grabbed her books for class and set out for the Great Hall, she couldn't wait to see Ginny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco was having the best dream a boy who hasn't had sex in awhile. _A beautiful faceless woman was kissing up and down his neck. The woman sat his legs her fingers working there magic in his hair. Draco got really excited when her hands then started to move down to pants. Draco reached for the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up but she stopped him before he could see any skin. _

"_You either keep your hands to yourself or I stop everything I am doing and everything I was going to do.", she whispered in his ear._

_Draco wanted to touch her more than anything, but the way she was touching him was just to much for him to give it up, so he put his hands to his side. With that the girl immediately continued what she started. Her hand went pass his boxers and wrapped around Draco's penis. When her hand first came into contact with it Draco let out a small gasp. Her lips then left Draco's neck._

"_No wait what are you doing, don't stop I'm keeping my hands to myself I promise."_

"_I know", said the girl_

"_Then why are you stopping"_

"_I'm not", she said. Her body then started to move down his body her mouth replaced her hand. Draco thought her hands did amazing work, but her mouth was even better. Her tongue wrapped around him and every time she breathed in her tongue would get tighter on him. Draco had to fight hard to keep his hands to his side. When he felt her teeth lightly graze the underside of his penis it was his undoing, he cummed in her mouth. He thought it was going to be too much for her, but she showed him different, she licked him clean._

"_Wow that was the best blowjob I have ever gotten. Who are you?"_

_The girl lifted her head up, but Draco still couldn't see who she was so he turned on the light beside his bed. When he turned back he saw that it was Hermione and he broke into a fit of hysteric screaming._

Draco woke up screaming. It was the craziest dream he had ever had. The fact that the blowjob felt so real was a great treat for him but the fact that the girl was Hermione just all wrong it was not suppose to be her. When Draco lifted his body from his bed he saw that he had cummed all over himself, he had never experienced such embarrassment. He took a quick shower then headed down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione got the Great Hall and saw Ginny sitting eating her food all by self. She quickly walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Ginny"

"Hey Hermione, you ready for tomorrow"

"Yea, but first I really need to tell you something"

"Ok", Ginny said looking confused.

"Ok so yesterday I had something really freaky happen, I attacked this girl while she was kissing Malfoy. I mean I really don't know what came over me I really wasn't myself."

"What really, why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"I don't know it just slipped my mind"

"How does something like that slip you mind, what did Malfoy do was he pissed."

"I interrupted his snogging session of course he was pissed and he yelled at me, but that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. Well I wrote to my mother after it happened when it happened and you wouldn't believe what she said to me."

"What"

Hermione started to laugh, "she said that Draco was my mate that, that was the only reason why I would attack a girl and be as angry as I was yesterday." When Hermione saw that Ginny wasn't laughing with she had to know why.

"Why aren't you laughing too?"

"Don't you think if your mom said that he is your mate that she is right?"

"No bloody way in hell could he ever be my mate I mean he is Malfoy and me and him could never be. Not in this lifetime or the next.

"I think there could be some truth to what she told you. So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do, there is nothing to do I am going to go on my date with Justin and continue to look for my mate, because I know for a fact that Malfoy could never be that for me."

"Ok Hermione, I will be over after my last class so we can have out sleepover and get you ready for your date."

"That sounds great Ginny."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco walked into the Great Hall he walked over to where Blaise was and sat down and put his head down without saying a word to him.

"Hey Drake, what's up man did you have a rough night or something.

"Yea and strange morning."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I had a dream about a girl giving me a blowjob"

"What the hell could be bad about that, the only part that could make it better would be if it happened for real."

"No man the dream blowjob was amazing it was just who was giving it to me was the strange part"

"Well who was it"

"Granger", he mumbled.

"Wait did you just say that you dreamed Hermione gave you a blowjob and that you thought it was amazing", Blaise then started to laugh. "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard, why the hell would you be dreaming about her.

"I don't know, but stop laughing people are starting to look over here."

"Who cares this is going to make me laugh for a whole year.

"Whatever"

"Well on to things that are more interesting I finished my love potion and tomorrow my plan will fall into line."

"How are you going to get him to drink it?"

"You let me worry about that I came up with a plan for that too"

"Ok I will be waiting to see what happens"

"You will be entertained. It's probably the best plan that has been made."

"We shall see"

"Yes you will see"

"Alright, but remember when she doesn't go for you of need to start thinking of how you are going to propose to Ginny."

"It's not even going to come to that because I know that she will not say no to me"

"I can't wait for tomorrow", Draco said smirking.

"I can't wait either"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a day full of classes Hermione was finally done. As she walked to her room she thought about what her mother and Ginny said, could Malfoy really be her mate. _It can't be true he is an asshole, how does that mix with me the only thing would could possibly have in common is that we are the top students, but that's it. Malfoy is not my mate there is no way we could never get along. I just need to get him out of my head and focus on guys that have a good possibility of really being my mate._

Hermione quickly took off her school clothes and put on a tank top and shorts. She decided to clean her room before Ginny came over, which would be in 5 minutes. Just as Hermione finished making her bed she heard a knock at the portrait. She walked over to the portrait and opened it, but it wasn't Ginny it was Blaise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well how are you Hermione?"

"Fine, but I asked what you are doing here"

"I'm fine also thanks for asking", he said walking around Hermione and sitting on the couch. "I am looking for Draco."

"Well he is not here so you can leave"

"I'll just wait then"

"No you won't"

"Yes I will, I know you don't like it, but this is his room too"

"Whatever", Hermione said walking away from the portrait door

"Come over here and keep me company until he gets here", Blaise said smirking patting the spot beside him.

"I'd rather not", said walking past him on the couch.

Just as she made it half way past the couch Blaise grabbed her and pulled her so she was lying across his lap, "oh come on don't you want you want to be a good host."

"I don't want to be anything to you", Hermione said as she struggled to release herself from his tight grip.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco had just finished a very stressful day of classes and it didn't help that little clips of Hermione's body kept flashing through his mind. From what the clips he could tell that she had a beautiful body, the worst part that the whole day he was on permanent hard. He so badly wanted to touch her body like he was unable to do yesterday in his dream. _What the hell is going on, when did I start wanting to touch Granger's body? She is a mud blood; I am a pureblood I am not allowed to want to touch her body. I hope my father has written a response to my letter, because I'm running out of ideas on how to keep myself together._

As Draco said the password to his dormitory he was immediately allowed access. When he walked in he heard the voices of the two voices, Hermione and Blaise.

"Come over here and keep me company until he gets here."

"I'd rather not"

"Oh come on don't you want you want to be a good host."

"I don't want to be anything to you"

Draco heard Hermione trying to get away from Blaise then he heard the words that made him see red, "let me go!"

Draco walked quickly in the room with only one thing in mind get Blaise away from Hermione. Draco quickly yanked Hermione off of Blaise and held her close to his side; aloud growl began to come from his throat in the direction of Blaise.

"Drake, mate what is your problem"

When Draco heard that he snapped out of any trance he once was in. "I don't know what came over me." When he looked from Blaise he looked over to his side and saw thought he was holding Hermione very close to his own body. He quickly released her and she ran up to her room and shut the door hard.

"Come on lets go", he said in the direction of Blaise.

Draco and Blaise walked up to his room and shut the door behind them.

"Well now can you give me some type of explanation to what that was, you ruined my time with Hermione I could have gotten a lot closer to her?"

"I really don't know what happened." Just as Draco was about to say something else he heard pecking at his window. He walked over and saw that it was his owl and that a letter was attached to it. He quickly let him in and gave him treats as he opened the letter that he could immediately see that it was from his father.

"Is that the response from your last letter?"

"Yea"

"Well read it and see what it says"

"Alright"

_Dear Draco,_

_I told you that you would have to keep an open mind to who your mate could be. As much as it goes against our blood you need to try and accept the fact that she is your mate and you need to start thinking about how you are going to get her to welcome you. Son you need to be nice to this girl your happiness is in her hands. I know you once told me that you wanted to marry for love, well here is your chance, don't mess this up for yourself. You're just going to have to look past the blood, as will me and your mother._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

"What the bloody hell, is my father serious"

"He sounded serious"

"He can't be; she can't be. My mate has to be someone who is an equal to me, how can she possibly be equal to me if she is a mud blood. See right there says she is not my mate"

"So are you going to write your father back and tell him that?"

"No I think I will just have to go this alone"

"Alright, well are you ready for tomorrow"

"Yea I can't wait for you to get turned down"

"Get ready to eat your words"

"We will see"

"Yes we will, Blaise said walking out Draco's door and heading for the portrait door to leave.

Having Blaise gone gave Draco time to think about what his father said to him, there is no way that Hermione could be is mate it just didn't make any sense, why would his father something like that unless it was true. _Bloody hell she just might be my mate, but I need to find out for sure. I remember my father saying something about jealousy playing a part in being a veela so I guess I will just have to wait for tomorrow. I'm praying to Merlin that she is not my mate I wouldn't know what to do if she was, I mean we hate each other and it is going to be hard to get rid of all these years of hate we have had for each other. So the best thing would be for her not to be my mate so nothing has to change._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione heard a knock on her door. The first thought that came to her mind was that it was Malfoy. "Who is it?"

"It's me Ginny"

Hermione quickly got off her bed and let Ginny in then shut the door back closed and locked it.

"Whoa Hermione what's up with you, you seem so jumpy"

"You won't believe what happened to me"

"What"

"Well I was down in the common rooms waiting on you to come, when I heard a knock I thought it was you, but it wasn't it was Blaise I told him to leave, but he just came in any way. When I went to walk past him he grabbed me and held me tight so I couldn't get lose"

"Are you serious Hermione, did he try anything with you"

"No, but I think he would have if Malfoy hadn't come in a practically ripped me out of Blaise's arms."

"What is going on here? Why would Malfoy save you from his best friend I would think that he would encourage it."

"I know, I don't understand any of it."

"Well don't think too much on it, it will create more work for me to do when I give you a facial."

"Yea ok"

"Ok lets get started; you have to look your best for your date for tomorrow"

"Thanks again for your help Ginny"

"Its no problem Hermione I want to help"

"Alright"

Hermione and Ginny were up until the wee hours of the night doing facial's, painting nails, and doing hair to do Hermione ready for her date tomorrow. Ginny even gave Hermione a few tips on how to seem flirty, but not to flirty. Finally at three in the morning they finally went to bed because they still needed to narrow down the choice of one outfit for Hermione to wear tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione woke at noon. When she lifted up she saw that Ginny's hair was covering her feet; she laughed silently then slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Ginny's sleep just yet. She went out to the common room to call Dobby.

"Dobby"

"Yes Miss", he said popping in.

"Hello Dobby I was wondering could you bring me and Ginny lunch"

"It would be Dobby's honor to get Miss and her friend lunch"

"Thank you Dobby, you can just set everything on the table"

"Yes Miss", he said bowing

"Dobby how many times do I have to tell you not to bow to me?"

"Sorry Miss Dobby forgot."

"Alright just try not to let it happen again", she said with a smile.

Dobby snapped his fingers and popped out of Hermione's sight. Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and decided that now was a great time to wake Ginny up.

"Ginny get up", Hermione said shaking her.

"No", Ginny moaned turning from Hermione

"Ginny you have to get up I have lunch downstairs waiting for us, so hurry up or it will get cold"

"I don't care Hermione I want to sleep"

"No you can't, if you don't get out this bed right now I will drag you out this bed by your hair.

"Damnit Hermione", Ginny said sitting up. "Why do I need to be up so early, I want to sleep?"

"Ginny we have slept long enough its noon. Meaning it is almost time for my date"

"Ugh fine, your lucky you have a good reason for waking me up. Lets go have lunch so we can start getting you ready."

"What time did he say he wanted to meet you at the carriages?"

"He said around four"

"Oh dang that means we don't have that long to get you looking good"

"Gee thanks Ginny, I didn't know I needed so much work done to me to make me look good."

"Oh Hermione you know I didn't mean it like that; I just want to you to look extra beautiful."

"Yea ok Ginny"

"Ok so lets eat then we can start when we done"

Hermione and Ginny went downstairs and were met by a table spread of food filled to feed the whole team of Gryffindor. "I told Dobby to bring food for me and you not the Quidditch teams."

"Well I guess you will have a few leftovers"

"Its going to be more than a few leftovers"

"Well I'm sure Malfoy and his friends will eat a great bulk of the food"

"I guess you are right"

Hermione and Ginny sat at the table eating their fill of lunch. They talked about what how Hermione thought her date with Justin would go. Then Hermione turned the conversation away from her and directed it towards Ginny. "So has Harry asked you out?"

"Not really, but he did say that I should meet him and Ron for lunch"

"I think that is Harry's way of asking you out"

"Yea, but I want it to just be me and Harry. Not me Harry and Ron"

"I get what you are saying, but just let him work it out himself I'm sure he likes you, but you know he was always shy around girls, and with you it's probably a different type of shyness, because if you don't return his feelings he will still have to see you because he is over your house all the time."

"Wow Hermione I have never thought of it like that, I guess you are right. Plus Harry is worth the wait; maybe I should drop hints at him."

"Yea you probably should"

"Thanks for that Hermione"

"No problem Ginny. I have helped me a lot while I am going through this stuff, so I figure I should return the favor"

They talked and ate for a little while longer. When they were finished with the food they left it on the table for when Malfoy came down to the common room. Both girls then rushed up to Hermione's room and began to get her prepared for her date with Justin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright Pansy do you remember the plan", Blaise said

"Blaise if you ask me if I remember your damn plan one more time, fuck embarrassing the mud blood, I'm going to fucking embarrass you."

"Please Parkinson you have nothing on me"

Smirking, "you remember Draco's last party and we played the true or dare game. You had that dare with Teddy."

"Oh shit, alright Pansy"

"Alright well you can go wait in the Shrieking Shack and then you know what you need to do."

"Alright fine"

"You ready to take your close off"

"What the fuck, Blaise do you want to me something"

"Trust me if I was I wouldn't want you, I meant that your going to lose the bet and you know that when you lose that you have to go naked in Transfiguration."

"Please, you would defiantly want me; everyone wants me. And plus you are the one who is going to be on one knee proposing."

"We shall see"

"Yes we will"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks Ginny I look so much better than I thought I would"

"Hermione you were going to look good either way"

"Yea with your help"

"No, it would have happened without my help. You are a very beautiful girl you just need to dress to make those curves come out."

"Ok"

"Well lets get you downstairs so you meet up with Justin"

"Alright lets get down there"

Hermione and Ginny walked downstairs to the place she was meeting Justin. They stood by the carriages only having to wait five minutes till they saw Justin walking toward them. It seemed to the girls that he picked up the pace, within seconds he was standing in front of them.

"Well Hermione this is where I leave you, have fun. Maybe I will see when I have lunch with Harry."

"Yea, bye"

As soon as Ginny left Justin walked up to Hermione. "Hi Hermione"

"Hey"

"You ready to go"

"Yea." Justin helped Hermione get into the carriage and then they were off to Hogsmeade.

In the carriage there was a silence neither one knew what to say to the other to get the silence away so they just sat, looking forward and not saying anything to the other. When they were finally in Hogsmeade Justin quickly jumped off then helped Hermione down. "Thank you"

"Your welcome", he said smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what we are going to be doing now?"

"No you will just have to say till the end of this date so you can see all the things I have planed."

"I guess I will then", Hermione said looking up at Justin from her lashes; one of the many flirting techniques Ginny taught her.

Blushing Justin turned away from Hermione, but just as quickly turned to look at her, "lets get started." Justin grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to their first activity on their date. He led her to a row of brooms.

"What are we doing here", Hermione asked looking at the brooms with a scared expression on her face.

"What I thought that I would take you on a broom ride"

"I really am afraid of brooms, so I don't think I'm going to do this."

"Come on Hermione, just give it a try I promise I won't let you get hurt."

"I really don't want to this"

"Listen Hermione I will not let you get hurt you have to trust me", he said looking into her eyes. "If you get really scared while we are up there I promise I will bring us down and we will do something else."

"No I can't do it, please don't be mad, but can we just do something else."

"Sure Hermione I'm not mad at you, maybe we will get to try it another it."

"Yea maybe, I really am sorry."

"It's fine Hermione I have other things planed for us to do"

"Alright, well what are we doing next?"

"Well I planned a little picnic for us to do while we get to know each other a little better"

"That sounds good"

"It does?" he said smiling. When Hermione nodded her head yes he let out a deep breathe he had been holding. "Well good why don't you go over by that tree that's where I laid out a blanket and our food", he said pointing to the exact spot.

"Ok, but where are you going"

"Oh I'm going to get us some butterbeers"

"Oh alright"

"Alright, don't worry I won't take long"

When Hermione saw him walking away she turned and headed to the spot that he pointed out to her. When she got there she saw that it really did look nice, a simple picnic, Hermione couldn't wait to begin this part of the date.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_What the hell is this idiot thinking, she is afraid of heights she will never get on the back of that broom with him he is just wasting his time trying. Wait why is he getting so close and why is she letting him. Oh shit is she going to cave and ride with him. _When he saw them walking away from the brooms a smirk grew on his face._ I knew she wouldn't do it I know Granger. Wait why the bloody hell do I know Granger, why do I even care rather she gets on the broom with him or not. Who the hell is shaking me, maybe I need to stop talking to myself so I can find out. Being a veela makes you go a little crazy._

"Why the hell are you shaking me", Draco said turning to Blaise.

"Because I have been talking to you and all you been doing is staring off into space, what's wrong with you"

"Why does something have to be wrong with me; it could be that you were boring me to death."

"Please I know that isn't it so if your not going to tell me, then pay attention"

"Yea, yea what were you saying to me?"

"I was telling you that Lover boy just went into the Shrieking Shack to get drinks"

"Yea about that you never did tell me how you knew he was going to go into the Shrieking Shack to get drinks, how did you even know he was going to need drinks"

"A great man never gives up the answers to all his tricks, you would be wise to learn that Draco."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you going to go in there and watch you plan fail?"

"It isn't going to fail and no I'm not I'm going to stand right out here and wait for all the action to unfold right in front of me. Just relax mane the show is about to begin."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Justin walked up to the counter and waited for the woman behind the bar to notice him.

"What can I get ya"

"Can I have two butterbeers?"

"Yea, but you will have to wait for awhile. I have to hand out a few orders"

"Ok that's fine"

As Justin waited a girl came up to him. "Hi", she said.

"Hey, are you waiting on butterbeers too", he said trying to be polite.

"No I'm actually waiting on an order"

"Oh how long you been waiting"

"I lost track"

"Wow, I guess I will be waiting even longer"

"Why don't you just conjure up some butterbeers?"

"Oh I would be every time I try it never comes out right I'm trying to work on that"

"Yea it can be kind of tricky. Would you like me to conjure you up some for you?"

"No, I couldn't ask that of you, we don't even know each other"

"Oh ok well I'm Pansy Parkinson, and you are", she said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Justin Hartley, nice to meet you", he said grabbing a hold of her hand and shaking it.

"Well now that we know each other I can conjure you up some butterbeers"

"You're not going to take no as an answer are you"

"No I'm not. I just want to help you out. How many do you need?"

"Alright thanks, and I need two, but at least let me pay you for them"

"No need", she said as she conjuring up three bottles of butterbeer.

"Well before you go will you take a sip with me?"

"Sure it's the least I can do after you need this for me, free of charge"

Justin took a sip of his butterbeer the same time Pansy did. "Wow, it taste better than I remembered"

"Oh that's good"

All of a sudden Justin started feeling different. He sat his butterbeer on the bar and held it to regain his balance when he looked up he saw the most beautiful he had ever seen. When he looked at her he saw stars. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and started to kiss her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks again for inviting me to lunch with you guys Harry"

"No problem Ginny", he said looking at the table.

"Hey Ginny isn't that Hermione's date, Ron said.

"Where"

"Over there standing next to the bar"

"Oh that is him"

"What is he doing talking to Parkinson?"

"Ron quit he is a nice guy, it looks like he is waiting on an order or something."

Ron, Harry and Ginny ate their food while keeping a light conversation. Ron then turned his head and that's when he saw Hermione's date kissing Parkinson.

"Hey Ginny if Hermione's date is such a nice guy why the bloody hell is he over there sucking face with Parkinson", he said yelling.

"What", Ginny said looking and shocked to find that Ron was right.

"Oh Merlin Hermione is going to be crushed I am going to go find her so she doesn't see him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I wonder what is taking Justin so long. The Shrieking Shack does look busy, maybe he needs some help. I'll just go look for him, our food is getting cold._

Hermione walked into the Shrieking Shack and scanned the crowed for him. That's when she saw Ginny coming towards her.

"Hey Ginny did you see Justin come in here", she said looking over Ginny's head.

"No, I didn't let's go outside"

"No, I'm going to look for him in here", said moving past Ginny.

When Hermione took a couple more steps that's when she saw them. Justin, her date, was kissing Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione was so blind with rage she couldn't see straight and she just yelled out. "Justin what the hell are you doing." Hermione noticed it got quite, but she was so pissed that she couldn't stop. "Was this all some game to you?"

"What go away I'm trying to spend time with the women of my dreams?"

"What!" Hermione screamed. She reached out so quickly she didn't even know what she was doing at first. She slapped him then ran out the Shrieking Shack crying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh here she comes, let me show you how a master works", Blaise said walking away from Draco.

"Hermione what's wrong, what happened", Blaise said using the kindest voice he could muster.

When Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eye, all Blaise could think was I got this in the bag. So he was stunned when Hermione's crying face turned into one of hatred and she reached up and smacked him across his face.

"Stay the fuck away from me Zabini", she said walking away from him.

Blaise slowly walked over Draco with a stunned look on his face. "I don't understand what happened, my plan worked perfectly I don't get how she could not come jump into my arm. I mean I was so nice, I've never done that before", he said looking at Draco.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you lost the bet so that means that you have to start you ideas on proposing to the Wealsey girl."

"Yea, yea man whatever", Blaise said walking away with his still stunned face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I don't know why, but a part of me got happy when Granger smacked Blaise and it was funny as hell too, but I was happy that she didn't want to be with him. I can't believe she ran away crying. Maybe I should check on her, just a little not a lot I mean it's not like I care about her or anything. So that is what I will do I will go check on Granger and then that will be the end of it and I can go look for my mate."_

As soon as Draco got up to his dorm he heard nothing. He slowly walked up the stairs to Hermione's room and opened the door, when he looked inside he was amazed at what he say. Hermione sitting in the corner of her room crying.

"Granger? Are you ok?"

"Just leave Malfoy, get out." Malfoy could still hear the tears in her voice.

"I just asked you a question I expect an answer", he demanded

"Didn't you just hear me I said get the fuck out", she said turning around.

And that's when he saw it, the tear tracks running down her face. He slowly walked into her room and she pushed further into the corner she was in. When he was standing in front of her, he crouched down in front of her and stuck out his hand.

Hermione pushed his hand and his whole body out her way. She quickly crawled out of the corner and stood up.

Draco quickly got up, but not quick enough Hermione started throwing things at him from her dresser. Draco dodged all the things she threw at him getting closer and closer to her. When he was close enough he reached out and grabbed her to his chest. Hermione then started to beat at his chest telling him to let her go and that he was an asshole and when she got loose from him she was going to curse him to hell and back. Draco felt her hits get softer and softer until she went limp in his arms. Draco started to feel his shirt become damp and knew she had started to cry again. Draco picked her up and carried her to her bed, with her sitting in his lap while he stroked her hair.

"Why, why won't you just go away", she whispered so low that he almost didn't hear her.

"I can't", he said. _You're my mate. Damn you Merlin._

**AN: Ok I know that this chapter is long over due, but I had to get settled in college first, then I went to writing this chapter it actually came out faster than I thought it would. Thank you guys so much for the people you left me reviews I really appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter, as you can see I decided not leave it with a cliff hanger. Send me some reviews and tell me what you think of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9**

Hermione woke up to the sun shining brightly into her eyes. When she tried to get up from her bed she felt something holding her back. She looked down and saw that they were hands around her waist holding, her back. In that moment Hermione began to panic; she slowly turned around and was shocked to see the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy. Hermione wanted to scream, but she knew that if she did Malfoy would wake up with a start and someone could get injured, she also wanted to know what the hell happened for to be waking up in **HER** bed with Malfoy she had to hold it together and wait for him to wake so she could get answers the easy way. Hermione turned to look at his face again and she saw that he looked so peaceful that she felt the sudden urge not to disturb his sleep; he actually looked beautiful when he was not sneering at her or anyone else. _WHOA! What the hell did I just say, I'm losing my mind , but I can't help it he does; the way his lips go into a slight curve looking as though he is dreaming of something amusing, or the way his eyes are not closed hard they are just lightly closed. And dear Merlin help me, but he has some of the longest most beautiful lashes I have ever seen on a male. I can not believe that I am saying all these things about Malfoy. _ Hermione reaches out her hand and smoothes some hair back that had fallen into his eye,_ wow his hair is so soft and smooth I just want to run my hands through it all day nonstop, _as she brings her hand away Draco makes a soft moaning noise and pulls her even closer to himself. She looked at him one last time before deciding that at this moment his arms were where she wanted to be at the time because in that moment she felt safe; like nothing could harm her. So Hermione laid back and snuggled herself even closer to his body and went back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco first opened his eyes a sense of calm and being refreshed washed over him. He had never awoken to a feeling so light and carefree. As he began to really open his eyes and take in his surrounds he found that he was not in his own room and that in fact he was in Hermione's room; when he did a closer inspection he found that Hermione was laying on his chest asleep. As Draco looked at her all the events that happened yesterday overcame him. He looked back down to Hermione's face and saw how angelic she really did look when she was not trying to be a know-it-all._ What the bloody hell did I just think? I know that she is my mate and all, Merlin help me, but do I really need to stop admiring her. I need to stop that at once. It's going to be so hard I can tell she feels so good wrapped in my arms._ A strand of Hermione's hair had gotten stuck on her lips, he reached down to softly remove it, and as soon as he did Hermione sifted her body that got her even closer to him. _Oh Merlin she feels so good against me, but her moving like that was the wrong move to make, she is pressed so closely to my dick; I wish I could move her hand a little further down and that would be bliss. But I can not do any of that because she is my mate, why Merlin why, and because she would kill me and I can not have my mate killing me so I guess I will just have to wait here until she wakes up. I hope it is for a while I like just holding her like this, she feels so good. This feels so good._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco lay in the bed holding Hermione just looking at her very deeply. He never wanted to move from his position. All of a sudden there was a loud banging noise at the portrait, he tried to find is wand and quickly place a silencing charm over it so that it would not disturb Hermione's sleep, but the damage was already done; Hermione had begun to awaken. When her eyes first open all Draco could hope for was that she would not freak out on him and that she would let him explain first. She looked into his eyes saying nothing they just stared at each other. They quickly snapped out of it though because the banging only got louder.

Hermione slowly removed his arms and moved toward her door. She was just about to leave when she turned back to him saying, "don't go anywhere." With that she headed for the portrait. When she got there she was shocked to see Ginny. She quickly pushed herself into the room and sat on one of the couches in the common room.

"Hermione I am so sorry that that happened to you, you did not deserve that."

"Ginny I appreciate you coming here to see about me, but I really just want to be alone right now"

"Are you sure we can have a girls day or something to get your mind off that stupid git"

Softly chuckling with sad eyes Hermione said, "yea I'm sure I just need to get my brain straight and I just need to have some peace for awhile"

"I get it Hermione, if you need me for anything at all just owl me and I will be as fast as I can"

"Thanks for understanding Ginny"

"No problem, feel better Hermione, bye"

"Bye Gin", Hermione walked Ginny to the portrait and with one last sad smile from Ginny Hermione closed it and rested her head against it.

She looked up to her room and knew what was behind it and she did not know if she was quite really to talk to Malfoy and asking what happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I can not believe she told me to stay, I was really expecting her to yell at me or even try to hex me in some way, but no she did none of those things instead she told me to stay. I almost reached in to touch her face when we were just staring at each other. I have never realized it until now but she has the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. It's like it takes you inside of what she is really feeling and it gives off warmth. I did not even know that eyes held that type of power. I wonder how long it is going to take her to come back into the room maybe I should just leave. _Just as Draco was about to get off the bed Hermione door knob turned and in she walked.

"I guess we should talk", she said.

"Yea"

Hermione came over to the opposite side of the bed then him and sat down not looking at him. Hermione said nothing and neither did he, it looked as if they were going to sit in silence for awhile. Until he broke the silence, "Just say whatever is on your mind."

Hermione turned to look at him, "why didn't you leave when I told you too yesterday"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Since when do you care how I am doing, you hate me, remember."

Draco mumbled something under his breath

"What did you just say?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I do not hate you"

"What kind of scheme are you pulling here Malfoy, are you going to use this against me somehow to make it seem as though I am just another one of your one night stands"

When Draco heard him say that something unknown to him came over him and before he could control himself or get a handle on himself at least; he walked quickly to Hermione so fast she did not have time to move an inch; he was dead in her face. He grabbed her face in both his hands gently and stared into her chocolaty pools that were eyes and said, "I don't think of you like that, you're better than all those girls."

Hermione was shocked at what he was saying to her what shocked her even more was that she was not trying to get away from him and that and in a part of her brain she believed everything he just said to her. After staring in his eyes for so long Hermione pulled away, which immediately pulled Draco out of the moment too.

Hermione backed all the way to her door and slide down it till she was on the floor, she then whispered, "what do you want from me Malfoy."

When she said that all Draco could think was _what do I want from her. I know she is my mate there is no denying it anymore, but do I really want to give in and try to make something work with her. Last night was probably the best sleep I have ever had and I'm more than sure it had something to do with the fact that I was holding Hermione as she slept. WHOA! When did I start calling her anything other than Granger in my head? I really do not like playing games and that's exactly what I would be setting myself up for if I did not give in to the feelings I am feeling right now. I think for once I'm going to go with my heart. I hope Merlin is keeping a watchful eye on me because I'm sure I am going to need it._

When he had all his thoughts together he walked over to Hermione, where she sat against the door with her head hanging, he crouched down in front of her and used his fingers to raise her chin so he could look into her eyes again. He spoke in a very calm voice and said, "To just put it out there you need to know that I want, no I need you Hermione that is why I did not leave you last night I could not go to bed knowing that you were in the pain you were in last night. I know everything that I am saying is hard to believe, but I am telling you the truth, if I have to prove it to you I will, because you are important to me." When he finished saying all that he needed to he picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, then he stood up and went back to his room.

When Draco got back into his room he let out the breath he had been holding since he started telling Hermione how he felt. He thought now was as good as anytime to start on thinking of ways to show her how much she really did mean to him even though he didn't even know to the full extent. He decided to write a letter to his parents then a letter to Blaise.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have finally accepted the fact that Hermione Granger is in fact my mate. On some level inside me I still do not like it, but that part of me is getting smaller by the passing moments. I decided to just tell her straight that I need her and want her I know since I have not treated her well within the years she will not believe me, but I plan to show her so she will hopefully believe my actions more than my words. I was just giving an update on how I have been doing in the whole mate situation._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Draco placed that letter to the side and began to write the one to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_Get over here now. I know who my mate is and I need you to help me think of ideas as what to do to make her believe I want her. You won't believe who it is. Hurry up Fucker._

_Draco_

Having finished both his letters Draco folded them up and sent for his owl. When it came bursting into his room he quickly told him who to send the letters to. After sending the owl away he went to his bed and lay down; things were about to become whole lot more serious and complicated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was still sitting in front of her door just staring off into space. She had listened to everything that Draco had said to her part of her believed it and she did not know why and another part of her just could not come face to face with the fact that Draco Malfoy could actually care about someone other than himself. She did not know what to make of the confusing situation he had put her in. There was only one thing Hermione felt like she could do at that moment and that was to get up off the floor and go to bed and sleep.

When she got in her bed she could smell Draco's scent all over her covers and pillows. She did not want to admit it out loud, but his smell helped her go to sleep quicker than she ever had before.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco heard the knocks to the portrait he quickly went down to open it. As soon as he opened it Blaise stood on the outside.

"So who is she? I have to know, it's been killing me as I walked over here."

"Come on we have to go to my room"

"Alright, alright well come on I can not want to know who she is."

When they boys got to Draco's room Draco sat on his bed and Blaise sat in the chair that was against his desk. "Ok so when I tell you, you need to keep your voice down."

"Yea, yea what ever just tell me already?"

"Fine, it's Hermione"

"Quite playing, you made me rush down here so just tell me who she is", Blaise looked at Draco's face and could tell that he was not kidding at all. "Holy damn it's Hermione, are you sure". The nod of Draco's head was all he needed. "Wow so what are you going to do I mean, she hates your guts"

"Well when I left yesterday I came up here to check on her and she was crying, I ended up holding her the whole night, we fell asleep together. This morning I laid it all out for her letting her know that I wanted her and that I would prove it to her."

"What did she say to all that"

"I didn't give her the chance to say anything I got up and left and came here to write that letter to you and my parents."

"Wow, I'm in shock, but it does explain that moment when I had her wrapped in my arms and you pulled her away, I'm only happy that you did not try to kill me, well you veela side. So you said you're going to prove it to her, how"

"Well I haven't gotten that far that is why I called you here."

"Ok, well first we need to dim down the hate she has for you"

"Yeah I know that already. I thought that I should probably start being nicer to her"

"Yea, that would help and maybe be a little nicer to her friends"

"Hell no, maybe the she-Weasel, but Potty and Weasel can shove it up their asses."

"Yea you're going to need to stop calling her that to her face I mean I do have to propose to her"

Draco smiled, "yea you sure do, what you going to do"

"Well since I am romantic, I thought I should start off with by small flirting and being nice I have to ease her into it, and I know that Granger is her best friend so she will be over here a lot which will mean I will be over here a lot to."

"Whatever man, just make sure she say's yes"

Oh she will, and knows that I think about it she aint that bad looking either. I think I am going to enjoy this."

"I knew you would", Draco said smirking.

"So are you going to start being nice to Granger tomorrow or something?"

"Yea I figured I should start early, because the level of her hate for me will take awhile to get down"

"Yea that is true. Well man I am out of here I need to put a plan of action together myself so see ya"

"Bye"

It had been a long day so Draco decided to finish the little homework he had and he would eat dinner at the same time. When he was done with both Draco took and shower and got into bed. Draco had a lot to think over the task before him would be a very difficult one and he had to play his cards right so that he could have a nice reward in the end. To most Slytherins that would be sex, but right now all Draco could think about was getting the girl and over time the girl's love. He would start bright and early tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was awakened by the buzzing of her wand. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, when she got in thee she turned and saw her reflection in the mirror all she could do was look at her self, and see the mess that had started in her life. She finally tore herself away from her image and shed her clothes and got in the shower. When the first burst of hot water hit her skin it felt so relaxing and calming. As it started to fog up she started thinking about how her life really was. _She had just gotten embarrassed beyond belief by someone she was trying to call close to her. Malfoy in her time of need did not pick at her he just held her and made sure she got through the night. Malfoy saying that he needed her and he wanted her and he would prove. That above all other issues she was going through at that moment was the most strangest. Why in the bloody hell would Malfoy want to be with me, maybe it is some kind of bet or he is just trying to make my life even harder than it already is._ The scolding of her skin made her snap out of her thinking, she finished her shower then went back to her room. Hermione dressed in normal school clothes then headed out her bedroom door to pick up a few of her books off the table. After that she would head to the Great Hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco was awoken by the sound of running water. His first thought was Hermione and what she must look like. He could just picture it now her rubbing soap all over herself in slow soothing circles. Before he knew it his hand was gravitation down to his pants and inside them to grab hold of is dick. As soon as his had touched it he started moving it in the ways he knew would give him a fast and easy release. The more the water continued to flow the more he squeezed and jerked. As soon as the water stopped he had his release and it help like ecstasy.

He jumped out of his bed and quickly shed his clothes and went in the bathroom to clean himself up. As the door to it opened he got an overwhelming smell that was Hermione, he then set off to the task of showering and getting ready to head to the Great Hall.

As he was walking out of his room he spotted her coming out of her own. He decided to let his veela side take charge and apparently it wanted to talk to her. "Hi Hermione"

When she looked up at him she seemed startled, "what do you want Malfoy."

"I told you what I wanted yesterday", he said as he walked closer to her.

"I do not believe you, I think you are just doing this as your next Slytherin project on how to mess with Gryffindor", she said.

Now Draco was right in front of her and he grabbed her hands in his own and said, "I knew you would not believe me that is why is said I am going to prove it to you"

"Why can't you just leave me alone this year Malfoy, after what I have been through I just want some peace, and I can't have that with you.

Draco was now rubbing circles on the skin of her hand, "I can't leave you alone and you can have peace with me, you can have everything with me; you just need to give me a chance to show you."

"Just leave me alone", she pulled her hand out of his and grabbed the rest of her books and headed out the room.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding and raked his hands through his hair. It took a lot for him to say all that, but he realized that it was something he needed to say and he felt better to have done it.

He too then left the room and went toward the Great Hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Hermione got to the Great Hall she began the long walk to her seat at the Gryffindor table. When people noticed it was her they started whispering among themselves, while casting small flickering glances her way. When she finally got to her seat; she sat down with a huff beside Ginny. "So I'm guessing that everyone knows what happened to me."

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but yea. Most of the people were at Hogsmeade so the news didn't take long to travel. Are you going to be alright, do you want to leave?"

"No I will be ok Gin, thanks anyway though. Can you come to my room for dinner tonight I have some things I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, that's not a problem Hermione. Can you tell me what we are going to be talking about?"

"I don't want to say now; I would rather wait till we get into my room tonight."

"Ok, Hermione that's fine"

Hermione and Ginny then began eating their food and talking about random things. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up she saw it was Malfoy. His eyes just rang of peace; she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. Luckily he did it for her and she pulled her eyes pate onto her plate and resumed eating. A few minutes later she was interrupted again this time by Ron and Harry.

"Hermione are you alright, about you know what happened", Ron said whispering.

"Yes Ron I'm going to be fine, thanks for asking."

"If you need anything Hermione you know we are there for you, right", Harry said.

"I do", thank you guys for worrying about me so much, but you don't need to I am not even worried about it anymore.

Suddenly the Great Hall became silent once again. Hermione peered her eyes away from her friends to look up and find that Justin had just walked in and he was headed straight for her table. When he was standing just behind her just staring at her, then he finally spoke, "Hermione can we talk"

Before Hermione even got the chance to say anything Ron stepped in for her, "get away from her you slimy git; she doesn't want to talk to you ever again."

Even hearing those words Justin still didn't move, he only stared at Hermione and said, "please"

Hermione saw that Ron was about to say something else when she said fine. She got up out of her seat and started walking out of the Great Hall with Justin hot on her heels. When they were finally out of hearing distance Hermione turned to him and said, "speak".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco came into the Great Hall his eyes immediately went straight to Hermione's. It felt as if his vision had enhanced because he could see her so clearly, he dark pools that were her eyes, her hair, which was no longer bushy, but had beautiful light curls in them, and her pink full lips that he wanted to so badly taste. When he saw that she was finally looking at him he wanted to believe that the longer he stared the longer it would keep them closer in that moment, but then he saw Blaise looking at him in the corner of his eyes and he reluctantly looked away from her and headed over to his friend.

"What's up man, you were staring at Hermione like you wanted to pounce on her"

"I can't help it man", he whispered

"Well you might want to try; you don't want people knowing that you are in love with her"

"I don't care if they know or not it is none of their business anyway"

"Yea you might not care, but think of Hermione I beat she would care; you said she doesn't believe you that you want to be with her right"

"Right"

"Well, she is just going to be pissed if you throw even more unwanted attention her way, I think she would just like to lay low after that whole Justin thing. She is getting a lot of attention over that whole thing. As soon as she came in here everyone went quiet and they started whispering."

As soon as Blaise said that Draco started to fume and his eyes started black at night and he started to breath very heavy, "what were they saying about her", he seethed out.

"Woah man calm down, I don't know what they were saying I'm sure it was nothing good though"

"If I hear anyone saying anything about her I will kill them"

"No you won't, because then you will be in Azkaban then how are you going to help her"

"Your right, but I will stop them if they say anything about her"

"That's a good idea to show her that you do care about her"

"Yea, I'm going to get out of here, I need to calm down I feel like ripping someone's throat out"

"Yea if you can say that so calmly like you just did, you do need to leave"

Draco go up and, but not before taking a couple of biscuits with him. When he looked over at the Gryffindor table he saw Hermione talking with Potty and Weasel a great part of him didn't like it so he thought it was best to move quicker out the Great Hall.

Draco had been sitting there only for a little while when he heard Hermione's voice say, "speak". Draco decided to get up and see what was going on then he heard the second voice say, "I'm so sorry Hermione", he knew he knew who that voice belong to: Justin.

He was just about to step in when he thought about what Blaise had said about not giving Hermione unwanted attention, so he just stayed back and listened.

"Is that all you have to say, was I just some game to you", Hermione said

"No it wasn't like that at I all I liked you, I still like you; I don't know what came over me"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really care anymore, so goodbye"

"No wait Hermione, he then grabbed her arm, when Draco saw that all Blaises advice went out the door and he started to charge toward them. "Let go of her right now"

"This is none of your business, Justin said

"Malfoy just go away, I can handle this myself"

But Draco couldn't even hear her, he grabbed Justin by the neck and lifted him high above his own head and began to squeeze.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What the hell was Malfoy thinking coming in here, I don't need his help. Then he started to choke Justin what the hell is going on.

"Malfoy STOP YOU ARE HURTING HIM". Still he didn't move, Hermione started to pull on his arms trying to get him to loosen his grip before he killed Justin. "DRACO STOP IT". That have did it because Draco dropped Justin and looked over to Hermione.

Justin was on the ground coughing and wheezing trying to get his breath back, when he got his strength back he scurried away.

Hermione then turned on Draco, "what the hell were you thinking you could have killed him"

Draco just continued to stare at her, when Hermione moved away starting to head toward their dorm, she was surprised that he was following her. She turned around to say something to him, but she couldn't form any words out her mouth, so she just turned back around and started for their dorm again.

When she got there she sat on the couch and was yet again surprised when Draco sat beside her and put his head in her lap. At first thought Hermione wanted to push him away, but when she looked down at her a bigger part of her just couldn't, wouldn't make him move. So she put her hands in his hair and began to stroke his hair. Before she knew it Draco was asleep on her lap, she looked down at him and just stared at him. She sat in the silence, Hermione thought she was crazy because she felt as if she could hear his heartbeat, it calmed her, but she didn't know why. She looked at his neck and she began to taste some sweet tasting nectar. The more she swallowed it the more came, she didn't know what was wrong with her. She quickly thought _this must be a vampire thing. _She slowly got up without awakening Draco and went to her room to write to her parents, she had to know what this meant right away. She quickly went into her room and grabbed some parchment and a quill, she then sat down at her desk and quickly wrote out a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Some weird things have happened to me, but don't worry those I know for sure have nothing to do with me being a vampire. But what I have to ask you know does and I need to know immediately, no games I need to know that you guys are telling me the truth when you answer me. When I was in the presence of this one boy I started to taste some type of sweet nectar. No matter how much I swallowed it, it just kept on coming back. Is this a bad sign._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

After she was done writing to her parents she went to the owlery and used one of the faster owls and told it to hurry back with the returned letter. She went back to her dorm, before going up to her room she saw that Draco was still laying on the couch asleep. She stared at him for awhile longer then moved to her room. Hermione was exhausted physically and emotionally, so for the first time in Hermione's life she didn't go to class as a choice. She laid in her bed and stared at her door until her eyes lids became heavy and she fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco woke up and found that he was in his common room asleep on the couch. He sat up and put his head in between his hands and racked his fingers through is hair. He sat there and thought about what had happened before how he had gotten so angry by the sight of someone touching Hermione that he almost killed that person. To where he put his head in her lap and instead of pushing him away she didn't she just sat with him. He thought of Hermione and that's when he saw he was alone on the couch. He got up and began to look for her and the first place he looked he saw her in her bed sound asleep.

His head told him to just close her door and go into his own room and sleep more, but he instead listened to his heart that told him that he should be with her. So he tool off his own shoes and his cloak just as he was getting into bed with her he saw that she had so many things off, he wanted her to be just as comfortable as him so he took off her cloak and shoes too. He climbed into her bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into him slowly so not to wake her up. He could smell the shampoo she used and it immediately became his favorite, vanilla bean and orange blossoms. Draco was quick to fall to sleep with Hermione in his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione heard the loud bang of her portrait door and was startled awake. When she tried to get up she found she was tied down. She looked down and saw that it was the same pair of arms that she had woken up in the other morning. All she could think about was why was he in her bed. The banging made all thinking stop and she quickly ran to it.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey Ginny, what are doing here"

"I came to get you for dinner, Harry and Ron said that you didn't go to any of your classes and I had already checked the library, but you weren't in there so I decided to check here and here you are"

"Yea, thanks I was just feeling tired so I decided to stay form classes and just get some well needed rest."

"That's good Hermione, are you feeling better"

"Yea loads, I'm just going to get my shoes and then we can go"

"Alright"

Hermione ran into her room and quickly put her shoes back on. Before she ran out to meet Ginny she looked at Draco one last time then she left. When she got to the Great Hall, she sat beside Harry and in front of Ron. "Hey guys"

"Hey Mione", they both said

"How are you, you weren't in any of our classes today we were worried. That's not like you", Harry said

"Yea I know I was just tired so I decided to stay home and I get some rest. I'm feeling much better now."

"Well that's good", said Ron

They dug into their food and kept silent. Until Harry spoke again, "Hermione this letter came for you today at lunch, but you weren't here." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks Harry". She took the letter and began to open it, she looked inside to see that it was a letter for her parents that she had been waiting on.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is a very good sign. The boy you were with is your mate, there no other words around it. The sweet nectar is a venom of a type that will not put any harm to mate, but could cause harm to anyone you wish it, if you should bit them. Hermione you have found him. We are so proud of you, me and your father love you very much, and we know this hasn't been easy for you, but you haven't complained._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

"Well what does it say", Ron said

"It's from my parents they are just saying how much they miss me and how they can't wait to see me again, and that they are proud of me."

No one else anything about the letter, Hermione put the letter into her pocket and then looked up, it was then she caught the eyes of Malfoy. She could stare into his eyes forever the way he was looking at her it was so intense. Just as her parents had said there was no way around it Draco Malfoy was her mate all she could think about was,_ what the hell am I going to do, I can't possibly live happy with him forever._ She tore her eyes form his gaze and went back to eating her food.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Draco slept all he felt was bliss and contentment in his life; he had Hermione in his arms. When he tried to squeeze her closer, he felt nothing. He quickly opened his eyes to see that nothing was there, he was alone in her bed. He sat up and let out a heavy sigh. It felt great to sleep with her, but only one question was on the tip of his tongue,_ why; why was she letting him get in her bed. Why didn't she ever say anything when she woke up, why hadn't he been cursed to hell and back yet. He had to know._

He picked up his wand and looked at the time. He noticed that dinner was being served in the Great Hall so he put on his cloak and shoes and headed out. When he got to the Great Hall he realized he had to look he had to get a glimpse of her. He looked at the Gryffindor table and like always he couldn't take his eyes off of her, it was if he could see into her soul and it was beautiful. When he saw that she was looking back the power of her beauty hit him even more he wanted to stare into her deep chocolate pools forever, but she ripped her eyes from him. He felt empty. He then heard Blaise calling his name, he went over to sit next to him.

"What did I tell you, you have to stop staring at her like that"

"I can't help it, as soon as I come in here its like my eyes are drawn to look at her"

"Well you bet to do something about it, just think about it like you are doing to protect her"

"Yea your right"

"Yea I know I am"

"Shut up, and eat your food", he said as Blaise laughed at him.

"Oh before I forget since you decided not to come to any of your classes or lunch you missed mail." Blaise pulled a letter out of his pocket, "this came for you."

Draco gave a head nod and began to open the letter.

_Dear Son,_

_Your mother and I are pleased that you can except it now, this will be better for you in the end you will see this. I do not know how your method will go will for you, but see that you keep us updated on how things progress. Your Mother and I will do anything to help._

_Luicius Abrax Malfoy_

"Who was it from"

"My parents"

"What did they say"

"Just to keep them updated"

Blaise nodded his head as he continued to eat. When Draco saw that he had nothing else to say he quickly followed also.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok Hermione I have been waiting for this moment for awhile now will you please tell me what's on your mind"

"Yes Ginny, sit down." Ginny was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed while Hermione was propped up against her pillows at the head of her bed. "Ok so the day of the whole incident with Justin I came back to my room crying Malfoy came in her and he was all nice to me and let me cry on him."

"Wow Hermione you think he is using this as some way to embarrass you later"

"That's what I thought the next day, but he started telling me stuff how he wanted and needed me"

"I don't know what to say Hermione, I am just in shock. I can't believe Malfoy is the one saying all this stuff to you"

"Yea, but I had sent a letter to my parents asking about a vampire thing that was happening to me, and they said it would only happen around my mate. And Ginny it only happens around Malfoy, what the bloody hell am I going to do"

"Wow, well I guess you have to embarrass the fact that he is your mate, you think the reason he is saying all this stuff now is because he is your mate"

"No, it doesn't work like that your mate stays the same, something else is going on with Malfoy"

"I honestly don't know Ginny, I know I have to give in to it, but I don't want to; but I have to and it sucks"

"It will be ok Hermione, you'll see"

Hermione knew there was plenty more to tell Ginny like how Malfoy had been sleeping in her bed and how she had been allowing it. How she could look into his eyes for hours and always seem to get lost. Or how he almost killed Justin, just because he grabbed her. Hermione knew this were some things that she should tell Ginny, but she couldn't yet she had to let them make more sense to herself before she could even try to make them make sense to herself.

She didn't tell Ginny any of her other secrets, but her and Ginny talked about plenty other things and for once it wasn't all about her and her weirdness of being a vampire. They talked about the upcoming dancing and what they would wear or better yet what Ginny would pick for them to wear. That turned into who would be taking them, Ginny still had her heart set on Harry. At that moment Hermione had no idea if she could even picture herself with anyone at the dance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco got to his room and all he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and curl up in the bed with Hermione. He noticed that the only time he can get a good nights sleep is when he is in the bed with her.

He went into his room and shed his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he went into the bathroom he could two sets of voices coming from Hermione's room. He noticed that it was Ginny. He hoped she left soon because he was really tired and he needed to sleep next to Hermione, he needed to feel her whole body against his own. He started his shower and let the hot water take him away for a moment.

When he got out he rewrapped the towel around his waist and got out the bathroom. He listened in on Hermione's room and still heard two voices, it angered his that Ginny was still in the room. He wanted her to leave NOW. He started to burst in the door and tell her to leave but then it would leave Hermione with unwanted attention so as much as he wanted to he didn't. He went back into his room and dressed in a pair of black silk boxers. He climbed up on his bed and just stared at the ceiling waiting for Ginny to leave so he could get some sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours later Draco heard the portrait close and he heard the sounds of water running in the shower. All he would have to do was wait a little while longer and he would be able to be with her. Then he thought_ what if she kicks me out her bed. What if she doesn't want me with her, the other times she was probably just to tired to say anything to me. Tonight might actually b the night that I get cursed to hell and back. _Draco had no clue what to do he wanted to be in the bed with Hermione, but he knew she didn't want him, well yet in his mind. He wanted sleep, but he wanted Hermione happy more. But what about his happiness, he knew that happiness could only come if he was with Hermione.

He heard the shower stop and her go back to her own room. Still he sat in his room looking at the ceiling for another hour wondering what he should do. Finally he got up and head through the bathroom to Hermione's room. When he got in there she looked as if she was sleep. Draco just stared at her; she was so beautiful with the moon hitting her skin.

Draco must have been staring longer than he thought because she turned around and opened her eyes, and started to stare at Draco also. She then did something Draco didn't expect she slid over and pulled the covers back. Draco just stared at what she just had done. _This must mean she wants me to get in the bed with her._ He took no further hesitation. He got in the bed with her. He felt Hermione trying to move over more, but he pulled her back to his chest. A slow smile grew on his face, because in this moment Draco felt he could get the happiness he wanted and he was going to get a good night sleep.

**AN: I have done it guys, I finally got the new chapter up sorry it took so long, but college does not care about me having time to write fanfic, but I think I have found a way to help me make the chapters come out quicker. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10**

Waking up was pleasant, blissful, it was just plain heavenly. I knew that those sensations could only be the workings of one person, Draco Malfoy. I turned around and there he was in my bed, sleeping as peaceful as anyone could. I knew that it was wrong to stare, but I just couldn't help myself. Turning slowly in his arms so he wouldn't wake; I gazed at him, I suddenly had to hold my breath because he was truly breath taking. I couldn't resist the temptation and slowly brought my hand up to his face and traced his jaw; it was so sharp, and it had the slight feelings of morning stubble on it.

I didn't stop at his face I touched his smooth elegant neck, I wanted to touch more so I kept on going and I found that he was not wearing a shirt. His chest looked as if Merlin had carved it himself, he just looked like perfection. Hastily I touched his smooth pecks, and then lightly moved over his nipple. Apparently it wasn't light enough because Malfoy shifted; putting his body directly up against mine. When he settled down more I noticed that there was now a weight on my thigh, I had an idea what it was, but in my mind he could never possibly see me that way. I figured I would get my answer when he woke up, but until then I kept on exploring the parts of his body that I could reach. I moved down to his abs and they were rock hard, he was very defined. My hands move to his sides drawing circles as light as I could with the tips of my nails.

"That tickles", hearing him say that made my eyes quickly snap up to his eyes, and my hands to stop all movement.

I could see that he still had his eyes closed so I wondered if he was just dreaming. Seconds later he pulled me closer saying, "I said it tickled not that I wanted you to stop."

I just stared at his closed eyes with shock for two reasons. One because I had been caught groping him. Two because I had gotten the answer to my first question I knew exactly what it was that was on my thigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I felt Hermione touching my body, I knew that I should have said something the first moment I had awakened to the feeling of her hands on my face, but I wanted to see where she would go with it so I said nothing and kept my eyes closed. The touch of her hands felt so great against my skin I never wanted them to leave. When she got to my side that's the first time I felt the need to speak up because that was my tickle spot. I waited for awhile for her to continue what she was doing at first but I think the fact that I said something and that she has been caught, stopped her from moving forward. I moved so we could be both directly on our sides, facing each other; I pulled her in closer and told her what I wanted her to do. I was silent for a few more minutes when I knew she wasn't going to do anymore I opened my eyes so I could see her and discover why she stopped.

Looking at her, I knew she was my angel. I had never been this close to her face before, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. She was simply gorgeous. Her deep chocolate eyes made me want to stare at them forever. I moved down to her nose and saw that she had a sprinkling of freckles running across her nose; I found that feature to be adorable. I looked at her lips and they were pouty and they were the right size not to big not to small. I wanted to lean in so badly and touch my lips to hers, but I knew I had to hold myself back.

I looked back up to her eyes and asked, "why did you stop".

She wouldn't say anything all she did was stare at me, maybe if I tried different wording, "honestly, I mean it felt good, you can keep going if you want." All she did was shake her head "no" and she moved her eyes, it looked as if she was looking at my chest. I cupped her chin and lifted it up so that I could look at her eyes again. "You can tell me, I feel that you want to say something so just say it Hermione."

She looked down briefly again then looked back up to my eyes and said, "you have a problem"

"What do you mean I have a problem?" She looked down between us again, so I looked along with her. I had been so caught up in wanting her to continue her tour of my body, looking at her, and trying to get her to talk that I hadn't noticed my morning wood. And because of the position I had us in she could feel everything. What made the situation worse was the fact that I was only in boxers. No wonder she was so freaked out she probably thinks I'm trying to have sex or something with her.

I quickly separated myself from her sitting up in her bed and pulling the covers tight against my chest. I looked at her with wide eyes, "its not what it looks like, this happens every morning to every guy, I cant help it. I promise I wasn't trying to do anything to you, I just got caught up in the whole fact that you were touching me and the morning wood slipped my mind"

"Ok"

"You believe me", when I saw her nodding her head I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malfoy was staring at me and no force within me would let me look away. I just fell into his mystical eyes as his eyes wondered over my face. I could feel the deep concentration that he was putting into the act of looking at me.

I was so embarrassed at the fact that he a part of his anatomy was touching me and he didn't even feel it or he didn't want to feel it. When he asked me what was wrong I couldn't look him in the eyes, I knew if I did he would see the truth in my eyes. When he lifted my chin so that my eyes would be looking at his the words that came out his beautiful sculpted mouth left me breathless; I didn't know that such kindness could come out him, it was so relaxing.

When I did tell him he was so surprised that I knew that he had no clue. He scooted so far from me on the bed at an instant I wanted him to come back to me and to hold me like he was doing before. But it seems that our moment was up with us being disconnected, and I needed time to process everything.

"I think that you should leave"

"Are you mad at me, you said you believed me. I really have no control over it", he rambled.

"I do believe I just need to get ready for classes and I cant do that with you in here with me", I said softly looking at my bedding.

"Oh, well I guess I will be going", he said rising out of my bed and heading for the door that lead to the bathroom from my room.

When I heard the door close behind him, I ran my hands through my hair rough; the whole situation with him was so confusing, frustrating, enjoyable, and right. All the feelings I got when I was with him, they all completed me; I have never felt like this before, but I know that this is how I am suppose to feel. I just don't know if I can allow my self to give into it, it is Malfoy I'm talking about.

More and more thoughts were running through my head, they all stopped when I heard the shower running. A part of me wanted to be with him, but I just don't know if I can trust him or even myself.

I quickly got out of bed and found clothes that I deemed suitable to wear for classes today. Today was going to be a busy day; I had to go up to all her teachers and apologize for her absence and get all the work that I would need to keep herself ahead. Hearing his door open then closed brought me into action straight toward the bathroom so I could prepare for the long day ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I went back into my room; all I could think about was the moments spent in bed with Hermione. It ended abruptly because I forgot my dick likes to say hello every morning, but that didn't stop me from seeing how special my time with Hermione was. I went into my closet and found clothes to wear for today. I then headed for the shower so I could take care of my problem.

As soon as I finished in the shower I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked to the sink and wiped the mist off of the mirror and looked at my reflection. Looking I can see that my reflection has changed it use to be sad and dark and a snarl would be found on his face every time he looked. Now I see a man who is happy and one who is full of light. Its no surprise where it comes from, it's the love I feel for Hermione. Finished looking at myself I go back to my room to get dressed.

As I am dressing I can clearly hear Hermione in the shower, my thoughts float to wanting to be in there with her. But I know that we are far from the point to where we can do that together, but it doesn't stop my mind from wanting to be in that position with her.

I'm drawn from my thoughts when I hear her door close. I gather my things together so that I can get some breakfast. When everything is packed and ready I head down the stairs; when I was just about to head toward the portrait to leave I hear her door open. I turn to look her and just looking at her now it makes me want to hold her kiss her, I just love being in her presence.

"Hi", I said to her.

"Hi'

Um, I just wanted to say thank you for….last night"

"Oh well, yea its no problem"

"Yea well I still appreciate it"

"Yea, ok I have to go I don't want to miss breakfast"

"Yea ok, I'll walk you down there"

"No, thanks. I really don't want any drama and a person seeing you walk me to breakfast is going to be drama and trouble for me."

"I will just walk you until we get down the stairs then I will let you walk ahead of me so that you show up earlier than me."

"Malfoy really you don't need to do that."

"I want to, so lets go", he said walking toward the portrait.

As I'm walking side by side with Hermione I cant help but think about doing this with her in the future. But in the future I see her not being scared to walk with me, we would be hand in hand; in love. As promised when we got off the stairs I stopped so that she could go ahead of me.

I waited five minutes after she went in before I entered the Great Hall. As I walked in I tried not to look over to where she was sitting but I just wasn't strong enough and I gave in and I looked over to her. Luckily for me she also looked up at that time our eyes connected. It felt like I stayed in that one spot looking at but it was only a minute, she looked away from me, and just like that I was out of the trance that she could so easily put me in. When I got to my seat at the Slytherin table, Blaise just looked at me shaking his head.

"What. Why are you looking at me? Do you see something that you like?"

"Actually no, and what did I tell you about staring at her, one day someone is going to see you doing it and then they will see that you like her."

"How many times do I have to tell you don't care that they know that I like her."

"And how many times do I have to tell YOU that she will care that people know that you like her. You need to try harder on that whole don't look at her; I mean your face is a dead give away."

"Shut the hell up, because you have no idea what I am dealing with, when I try not to look at her its like I am causing physical harm to myself. I am trying as hard as I am able to, because if I wasn't trying I would be staring at her right now still in that same spot", he said in a harsh whisper.

"Alright man calm down, I'll back off. Look why don't after dinner you come down to the Slytherin common rooms, you need to get your head out of this whole mate business and have some fun with me and the boys. We can crack open the new bottles of fire whiskey that I just bought. What do you say?"

"Fine, yea I'll come"

"Good"

I let Blaise have the final word while I just grabbed different foods from each of the platters that were in a close arm distance to him and piled them on his plate. Then I tucked into my food without saying another word. I still stole glances at Hermione every now and then, but I always kept his head down so know one else would know I was stealing glances of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't believe that Draco wanted to bring up the fact that I let him sleep in my bed so willingly. Luckily all he did was say thanks, because I really did not want to talk about it because even I had no idea what made me to let him in my bed. But I knew I was lying to myself I knew exactly why I had let him in my bed, I needed that comfort that I knew could only come from him. Him sleeping in my bed was as much for him as it was to me.

When he asked me could he walk with me to the Great Hall, I wanted so badly to say yes that it scared me, but I couldn't because all I could think about is what others would say if they saw us walking side by side. When he came up with the suggestion that would get me what I so badly wanted and would not let people see us together.

As I walked with him I wanted to reach the short distance for his hand, but I didn't. When we got to the end of the stairs I thought that he would forget the promise he made to me, but sadly he didn't and as soon as I lost that contact with him I felt empty, I wanted to turn around and tell him to keep walking with me, but I didn't I kept walking like I didn't even know that he stopped walking with me and into the Great Hall. I immediately sat next to Ginny and struck up a conversation with her.

"Hey Gin"

"Hey Hermione, it looks like you are feeling better"

"Yea, I am I got a good night of sleep last night"

"Oh, that's wonderful"

As I was reaching for some food I looked up and over to the door and I saw him just staring at me. I was surprised that he actually stopped and stared, part of me wanted to look at him for ever and him to do the same to me, but I didn't want anyone to see this between us; so as much as it pained me I looked away and concentrated on getting my plate filled.

Ginny and I continued to talk and eat when the boys came walking in. It felt like I haven't talked or seen them in awhile with the fight we had, the whole finding the mate thing, and the time that I have been putting into my studies I felt like I haven't made any time with them; I think I need to quickly change that.

"Hey guys how have you guys been"

"Its been going ok, but potions is seriously kicking my ass", Harry said.

"Yea, it's the same with me, but its like all my classes are kicking my ass", Ron said.

"Well I am ahead in all my class, maybe you guys would like to come over to my room and I can help you guys, I felt like I haven't seen much of you guys .Of course you are invited too Ginny."

"Really Hermione that would be such a big help, thank you so much you don't know how much this will help", Harry said while Ron nodding his head agreeing.

"Ok well that settles it you guys will come to my room after dinner and I will help you guys."

Harry and Ron just smiled me and at that moment I felt like I was making a right move in my confused life right now. Getting things settled with my boys would make my world just a little happier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I went through all of my classes they weren't particularly hard but I couldn't concentrate as much as I wanted to. It wasn't all my classes that I had trouble concentrating in; it was only the classes that I shared with Hermione. For some insane reason on my part I decided to sit behind her in every class. It was dangerous territory for me to be in those seats; from those seats I could smell her shampoo, I could smell the light perfume that she had put on. Sitting behind her made me what to touch her hair; I loved how she would push it back over her shoulders every time the got ready to write something down. I loved how she would shift in her seat every time she got ready to raise her hand to answer a question.

Going to lunch wasn't any better because I kept my head down looking at my plate with hard eyes but when I felt the urge I would look at her through my lashes. It was like with every passing moment she grew more and more beautiful. I wanted to sit with her so badly and wrap my arms around her. I could feel my Veela side wanting to come out more and more, to take over and allow me to care for and protect her how I wanted to. And I was tempted to let it; it was getting harder to stay away from her while everyone else got to be close to her.

I was sort of looking forward to hanging out in the Slytherin common room. I could get a few drinks into me and relax, the only bad part about it was I wouldn't be with Hermione and it would be that much longer until I could just be close to her in our space. I knew I needed this time away from her to just get my head clear and I knew that alcohol and

Slytherins would do the job well.

When I got to dinner I saw Blaise and he had a smile on his face. "What's with the smile?"

"I was just thinking about a plan to get Ginny and it is so brilliant that I cant help put to smile."

"Really is that all you think about when you are alone"

"Yes because I plan to do this well, so do you want to hear my plan or not."

"I guess, lets hear it."

"Ok well I think it will work in your favor as well, you know how you are always complaining that Ginny is always over and she always stays extra late." I nodded my head and he continued. "Ok well one day when she is over there I will be there also and I will lay down some of my amazing Italian charm"

"And how does that work in my favor"

"I was getting to that before you rudely interrupted me. As I was saying while I am keeping Ginny company you can keep Hermione company; meaning that you can get closer to her. If my plan works right it will turn into a little sleepover between all of us."

I started to laugh and laugh hard. His plan was the dumbest thing I had ever heard and I made sure I told him that. "You know what your dumb plan may just work though. How are you going to know that Ginny is going to be over my place?"

"Well that's where you come in; you will need to owl me the next time she comes over"

"And what makes you think that I am going to help"

Smirking, "because you want to be able to hang out with Hermione like every guy gets to hang out with his girlfriend, except she isn't your girlfriend."

I had nothing else to say because I knew he was right and he knew that I knew it. So we just stayed silent and ate our dinner. When Blaise and I had our fill of dinner we got up and headed down to the dungeons. As I was leaving the Great Hall I only looked at Hermione once and it made my heart soar to see that she looked happy. We go to the dungeons quickly and when we got through the entrance Blaise told me sit while he went and got the fire whiskey. I took my regular seat that I always sat in when I use to live down here. To my surprise Blaise came out of his room with a crate full of fire whiskey.

We each took a bottle and began to drink. As we began to drink more Slytherins came in and they greeted me like I never left and they too sat down and began to drink. Someone turned some music on while others began to play games. I just sat there taking it all in. I was working on my second bottle when Pansy sat on my lap. I could feel her nasty breath on my face. Even though I was drunk I would never be drunk enough to ever want to do anything with her ever again II had my Hermione and if I wanted to keep her I knew that I need to get her off me.

"Hey Draco, baby I haven't seen you in here in awhile do you want to go upstairs for awhile, and have a little fun. I know you have been stuck in that dorm with that mud blood, let me help distress you."

When she sat on me I was angry, but when she called Hermione a mud blood I saw red. I pushed her off me quickly and she fell onto the floor. I stood over her and unleashed everything I felt onto her.

"Listen, because I am only going to tell you this once, and not again. Don't you ever come near me again; if you do trust me you will be sorry. I leaned in extremely close so that I could get my last few words out. "If you ever call Hermione a mud blood again I will rip you fucking throat out do you understand me" When I looked back into her eyes they were wide but she didn't answer me and that filled me with even more rage. "I said do you understand me!" I grabbed her up into my arms and head her above my head, shaking her. She still didn't say anything. Next thing I know Blaise is grabbing me from behind ripping her out of my arms and telling me that we are leaving. All I focused on was Pansy running away from me and up to the girl's dormitories.

As Blaise was dragging me out I could hear him saying something but I couldn't make out the words. Suddenly we stopped and he pushed me up against the wall and started shaking me so hard that my head was bumping up against the hard stone wall. Finally I snapped out of it.

"Stop shaking me you asshole"

"Well finally you snapped out of it, what the hell happened back there, you had pansy scared out of her mind I thought she was going to cry. Then you looked like you were going to throw her across the room when you held her up, I mean man you got to tell me something you went crazy back there."

I racked my hands through my head then said, "mane did you not see when she climbed into my lap; its like I was over come with anger; then she called Hermione a mud blood and I lost it the Veela side came out in me; and trust me I was pretty tame because I wanted to kill her."

"Ok man I get it, come on lets get you back into your room"

Blaise and I said nothing while he helped me to get to my room. I was happy about that I just needed a moment to be alone with my thoughts and actions I did tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Today in class I felt like I really learned a lot. I had done a lot of early reading so all the professors' were just adding on to things I knew about. What shocked me while I was learning was that Draco sat behind me in ever class that we had together. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. It sort of made me feel jealous because he got to look at me, but what I wanted most was to turn around and stare at him as I knew he was staring at me. But I didn't I just kept my head forward and answered questions like I normally do in class.

Instead of going to lunch I sat in the library and got some reading and studying done. I didn't have anymore classes after lunch so I just stayed in the library reading and studying. A normal day in my case. At dinner me and my friends talked with excitement. I forgot how it felt to talk to them none stop; it showed me how much I really missed them. When we go up to my room I will make sure I make a great effort to talk to them and of course help them because I know they will need it. When we all finished eating we got up and headed to my dorm. When I said the password I let the boys walk in before me since they had never been in my dorm before.

"Wow Hermione this looks great. The only thing that would make it better would be for Malfoy's crap not be in here, huh Mione", Ron said.

I wanted to hit Ron right in his face when he said that, but I held myself back, "let's not talk about him."

"Has he done something to you Mione, just tell me and I will beat that bloody git", Ron said hitting his fist for effect.

"Ron I said I don't want to talk about him, he has done nothing to me, so drop it"

"Alright fine", Ron said walking to the couch and pulling out his things.

Then Ginny walked over to me, "are you ok, you look you were going to pounce on Ron"

"I'm fine, they just can't talk about Draco, it makes me mad and I don't know what happens when I get mad. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Alright, I'll make sure we say off the topic of him"

"Hey you know this could be your chance to get a little closer to Harry, because I know Ron will need my help more than Harry."

"Yea, I thought about that; just keep Ron busy", Ginny said laughing.

"Ok, done"

I went over to the boys on the couch and began helping them both with the potion essays. As suspected Ron needed way more help than Harry. All I had to do for Harry was give him an outline of what his essay would need to make a passing grade. Of course I would have to read over it make any corrections that I thought would make it better. But Ron I couldn't do that with him it was like he didn't retain any information that the professors gave us. He knew nothing about the subject at all. I couldn't just give him the book and tell him to read it because somehow I think he would confuse himself even more. So I basically had to baby Ron and show him how to do the essay step by step; word for word.

As I was helping Ron I could little bits of Ginny and Harry having fun and talking about things other than work; it was nice to see them happy they both deserved it. Helping Ron had its own perks its self I got to talk to him again I, I mean really talk to him he is funnier than I remember he use to be in the other grades. It was nice just having fun with him again.

When we were almost done, Draco and Blaise came stumbling in. Blaise was trying to push him up to his room, but he just stopped and looked at me with sad eyes, then they turned angry looking. Then Blaise decided say hi to me and all my friends; that was just weird I have never known a Slytherin to say hi to a couple of Gryffindors. Rona and Harry did not like the fact that he was talking to me and Ginny and they made the fact none.

"Hey you don't talk to them", Ron said standing.

"Chill Weasel, all I did was say hi to them. Don't think to hard on it you may loose more of the few brain cells you have left."

"Shut the hell up, why don't you get your drunk girlfriend up into his room, and stay away from Hermione and Ginny", Ron said. He was now standing right in front of Blaise.

Blaise just laughed then said something to Draco in a hushed tone and pushed him the rest of the way up into his room. It looked like Draco went with little resistance. A few minutes later Blaise came back down; he said bye to me and then said bye to Ginny, it looked like he winked at her, but I can't be sure.

"I don't like the way they were looking at you Hermione"

"Ron you are just overreacting they weren't looking at me any kind of way, they were drinking that's all."

"I still don't like it; maybe you should stay with us in the Gryffindor dorms tonight"

"Ron I said I'm fine, you guys can go now. I promise I will be safe."

"If you say so." He turned around and started looking at Harry and Ginny, "come on lets go". He turned back to me and said, "thanks for all your help on the essays Mione; we'll see you at breakfast."

"Yea, see you then." One by one they all came up to me and hugged me telling me bye. Ginny hugged me last whispering in my ear, "are are you ok"

"Yea I just want to go check on Draco"

"Ok we'll get out your hair, we'll talk later. Bye.

Then I was all alone. I slowly walked up the stairs, but instead of going into my room I went to Draco's door. I opened the door a little just to see if he was ok, he was laying on the bed face down; I thought he was sleep so I quietly and slowly closed his door. I went back to my room and stripped down until I was in my underwear. I then grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. The shower was very peaceful, it released all the stress I didn't know I had. I then got out the shower, then into my room to put on some pj's. When I got into bed, I couldn't help but wonder was Draco going to come into my room like he does every night. I waited in my bed awake for what felt like an hour, I finally decided that I couldn't deal with I anymore I got up and went through the bathroom and into his room. He was still on his stomach laying face down.

I think I stood there for a lifetime I was just about to turn around and go back to my room when I saw his hand reach out for me. He was inviting me in and I couldn't be happier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Blaise was pushing me to the destination that was my room, all I could think about was that I couldn't wait to see Hermione. I just wanted to get into the bed and just relax with her in my arms like we did every night. Suddenly I can feel my head being hit. I feel like killing Blaise right now because if he lays one more hand on me, I'm going to let the Veela out and this time I want let it stop; and I let him know that's exactly how I was feeling.

"Well if you would listen to me without me having to say it more than once then I wouldn't have to hit you to get your attention", Blaise said.

"Fine, what the hell could you possibly want?"

"I want you to say your damn password so I can drop your ass off so I can go back and drink"

"Whatever", I quickly said the password and Blaise resumed pushing me. We came to a halt when we got further in the room, the whole stop was completely on me and I knew what I was doing. I was looking straight at Hermione, but she wasn't alone her friends were in our room. It made me sad that I couldn't be that close to her like Weasel was. But then I got angry because Weasel was close to her and in my opinion he was to close. Blaise kept trying to push me, but I wasn't going anywhere I just couldn't, wouldn't take my eyes off her. That's when Blaise started talking to the girls saying "hi" to them. I then heard him having a little fight with the Weasel; I just wish they would all leave so me and Hermione could be alone.

I then heard him whispering in my ear, "don't do it mate, don't but her in that position. Come on you just need to sleep it off." After that I let him push me into my room without further resistance. When he closed the door of my room he asked if I would be ok I told him I would and that I would see him tomorrow. He soon left my room and I was then left alone again. I just laid face down in my bed thinking about how I wanted to be able to spend time with Hermione like a couple did and not just in the bed just sleeping with her. I wanted more from our relationship than that. I would have to get it quickly I couldn't keep going on wondering what we were.

It was getting later and later, I always went into her room to sleep, but as badly as I wanted to get up and go to her; sleep with her. I needed to figure things out to myself I was so confused. I then heard my door opening, I didn't even move to see who it was, I already knew I could smell her. She just stood by my bed; she did nothing so I did nothing. I couldn't take it anymore to have her close to me and not be able to touch her, so I stuck my hand out; like an invitation. She grabbed my hand; I turned my head so that I was facing her I pulled her up onto the bed with me. I was still on my stomach and she cuddled up next to me. I put my head deep into her neck smelling her sweet, pure smell. She tangled her legs with mine with one of her hands wrapped around me rubbing my back in soothing slow circles and the other I held in my hand in between our bodies. We just stayed cuddled we didn't say anything; she fell asleep before me I knew it because she had stopped rubbing my back; I wished she hadn't. I could've stayed like this with her forever but I wanted more and I was going to do anything to see that she gave us a chance so that we could have more.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH. 11**

Waking up to a bright light blinding my eyes I had to blink my eyes to adjust. It didn't take long for my eyes to be in focus and what I saw just amazed me, it was the most beautiful sight I believe will ever have the pleasure of looking at, Hermione in my arms with a slight smile on her face. Looking at her face I hoped the smile on her lips was because of me and nothing else. I laid with her in my arms for what seemed like forever because my muscles started to cramp so I gentle moved to sit against the head board while still holding her. It was not an easy task, but I accomplished it. I looked down at Hermione, I was mesmerized at the way her hand rested on my chest, and how her slow breath felt as it fanned across my lower stomach as she breathed out. I want to wake up in this position everyday I just had to get Hermione to want to also, and I know she did; I just have to get her to give into her feelings.

I run my hands through her hair, because even though she is trying not to give into me I have already given completely into her. Her hair feels smooth as I run it through my fingers. I scratch her head lightly to see what type of reaction I would get from her, and the one I get makes my dick twitch, she starts to rub and moan against my lower chest. It makes me want her even more. I continue to rub her hair, but I also move down her back and start to lightly rub her back in light circles. I did not think it was possible, but she relaxed into my body even more.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that when I feel her move against me. I could feel her eyelashes on my stomach as she blinked. She finally lifted her head up slightly; when she does she looks into my eyes. It seems like we are staring at each other for the longest time before she said the simple word, "hi". I respond back to her with my own greeting. We stared at each for a little while more before she lowers her head slowly back to my chest and she started to slowly rub my stomach making my want her to get rougher with me and for me to roll her on her back and bury myself deep inside her, but I didn't and I wouldn't change her light touch for anything. Instead I picked back up on rubbing her back in a comforting way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I woke up I knew exactly where I was, and I did not even attempt to talk myself out of what I was doing in the bed with Malfoy, laying on his chest. I kept my eyes closed for awhile I liked the way he stroked his nails up and down my back. When I finally opened my eyes, I slowly rose so that I could look at him. I just wanted to look into his eyes to see if he was feeling what I was. When I looked in his eyes it made me feel warm. We were in an intense stare; I was feeling a little shy so I only said 'hi'. I was happy when he said it back; I then slowly laid back down on his chest and started rubbing his stomach. It did not take him long to start moving his hand on my back again.

It felt like we had been rubbing each other for years when I felt him shift under me, I figured he wanted to get up so I lifted myself from him, and moved a little away from him. As I was scooting over to the other side of his bed, he grabbed me before I could get to far away.

"Where are you going", he asked.

"I thought you wanted to get up"

"Yeah, I was starting to get a little stiff; I just wanted to move a little." He then pulled me back to his chest. Instead of rubbing my back he starts to move his long fingers through my hair, scratching it lightly. It felt so good, a couple of time I almost let out a little moan.

I sat in his arms contently for awhile longer, but I knew I had to get up and get ready I had classes I needed to get to, and so did he. I tried to push myself off his chest, but he was holding me so tight, that I didn't even budge. It was kind of funny, I giggled to myself, and then looked at him, from under my lashes, and he was just smirking at me. It seems I would be dealing with a playful Malfoy. "I have to get up."

"Why"

"Because I have classes today and I believe you do to, so I would like to get up and get myself ready before I am late."

He just continued to smirk at me then he said, "wouldn't you rather just stay here like this with me all day."

I didn't know what to say that, I just stared at him. I would like nothing more than to stay in his arms all day, but I didn't want to miss anymore classes than I already had this year. It had already been more than any of my years at Hogwarts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When she tried to get up I just couldn't let her go. She felt so good against my skin. I couldn't let the sensation that she brought to me leave, I was already addicted to it. When she looked at me from beneath her lashes I had an over whelming feeling to just roll her on her back and kiss the hell out her, but I held it together. Barely. I smirked at her to cover up what my face really wanted to show, which was LUST. As she was telling me that we needed to get up to go to classes all I could think was, I'm never letting her leave my arms. Since I couldn't tell her that I just said 'why'. The answer she gave me did nothing to convince me. So I thought I would just try to convince her to give into me, by asking her wouldn't she just like to stay with me in bed all day. The look on her face was so conflicting. I was actually happy to see that on her face, that meant part of her wanted to stay with me, but I knew her and I knew it would kill her to miss anymore days of classes, especially if it wasn't a good reason. I knew I had to let her go. For now.

I unwrapped my arm from around her, when I looked in her eyes I saw a bit of sadness and it felt good to see that, but I didn't let it show on my face. "Alright let's go to class", I said smirking at her. She looked at me a gently smiled then quickly got off my bed and went through our joined bathroom to her room. I didn't move an inch until I heard her door close, then I just flopped back on my bed with a smile and sigh. I knew we still needed to talk, but I felt when we did I would get the results that I wanted. I moved off my bed and went to find myself some clothes when I heard the shower turning on. And it was turning me on, but I knew I had to stop thinking about that or I wouldn't get anything accomplished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as I got off his bed I wanted to go back. When I made it back to my room I had to stop for a minute because I needed to give my self some time to think. The connection me and Malfoy had was unbelievable, we hardly talked to each other. When I caught my breath I quickly got my clothes ready and then headed to the bathroom to take my shower. While showering all I could think about was that I desperately wanted to kiss him, I was aching for it but my head just wouldn't let me do what my heart wanted to. When I finished I wrapped my towel around my body, then I went to my room to get dressed.

When I got back into my room it wasn't long before I heard him start the shower so he could get ready. Immediately my mind went to how he looks naked and wet in the shower. I stared at my door for a minute just thinking about him, and then got myself ready for the day; I was already going to miss breakfast.

I was dressed and ready for the day with all my book, but I was really hungry, but I didn't want to bother any of the house elves asking them to fix me something when it was my fault that I missed breakfast. When I walked down the stairs to get to the common room I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch, it looked like he was eating. I was about to walk by him when he grabbed my hand to turn me to face him, then he said, "Do you want some breakfast, I got enough for both of us."

I looked at his hand holding mine, then looked up into his eyes and answered, "Yes, thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was the reason we missed breakfast anyway, the least I could do is feed you", he said smiling.

I didn't respond back to him, I just sat next to him and began to eat quickly, so I would have time to be the first student to appear in class, as I always was.

When I was done, I stood and moved to get my backpack; Malfoy was faster and grabbed it before I could. I looked up to him and while smirking he said, "I'll carry this for you."

"You don't need to do that."

"I know, but I want to", he said smiling. "Will you allow me to walk you to class, since we are going to the same one?"

I smiled at him, "sure if you want to." As I was going to walk away he grabbed my hand, to turn me to face him. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Do you think after dinner, we could talk", he said.

"Um… ok what do you want to talk about", I said blushing.

"Us."

"Ok", I said quietly. I wonder what he wants to talk about, the suspense it going to kill me. Time after dinner can not come fast enough.

With my hand still in his we walked out our dorm, and set toward our classes. I don't know how long I was going to let him hold my hand, but I was really enjoying the smooth texture of his touching mine.

Surprisingly we made it to the class without anyone seeing us holding hands. When we got inside he let me take the lead so I could show him where I wanted to sit. After I sat he placed my bag next to me, all without letting go of my hand. For a minute I thought he was going to sit next to me and never release my hand, but he did release me, but not before he kissed my hand sweetly and gently. He went around the table I was sitting at and sat directly behind me. When I turned to look at him he just sat there giving me a little smirk. I couldn't help the little smile I returned back at him. I wish he would have sat beside me, but him sitting behind me was going to have to do for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Merlin knew I wanted to sit next to her, but I had to think about what Blaise annoyingly kept telling me every time he see's me looking at her, is that other people cant know what I feel for her yet because she is not going to want to people to know that I feel something for her, she would surely be harassed. The few moments I had with her this morning, showed me that the hope that she will feel the same for me is not in vain. It makes me think that the talk that I desperately want to have with her will go well in my favor.

Sitting behind her in class is not something that I want but it is the closest that I will get to her right now, with other people around. This is the first time I can say that I am happy that the desks are so close together. I can smell every flavor on her skin. Her natural smell mixed in with her shower gel and surprisingly a little of me, which I am proud of, it all makes me what to jump over my desk to get to her, and make her mine in front of everyone. But I don't, I stay in my seat and just look at her.

As everyone comes into class and some take a seat beside me, I wish it was Hermione. During class sometimes she would look over her shoulder and give me a little smile, and I would give her a little smirk back. I really wish she would stop doing it, because it took everything in me not to just lay her down on her desk and take her. She looked so sexy, I wanted to run my hands through her hair again like I did this morning or at least hold her hand. Her skirt rose a little on her thigh so I could see more of her creamy legs, I wanted to rub my hands up and down her legs while they were wrapped around me…, I quickly stopped thinking what I was before it got even harder to control myself. I would later have to get help on the assignments from her. Now that I think about it sitting behind her is going to benefit me more later on when it is time to do homework is such a bad idea, I have a reason to get closer to her later on.

After class is dismissed I slowly put my things away, because I see that she is doing the same, wanting to be the last to leave the room. Even the professor leaves before us and we are left alone for only a few minutes before our next class starts that I fortunately have with her as well. I looked up and she was staring at me with a shy smile that I know will forever be my favorite. I walk around my desk and to hers and take her hand in mine softly caressing it. I pick up her backpack and slowly put it on her, I wouldn't be able to carry it for her because of the students walking around in the halls trying to get to there next class. I place a gently kiss on her knuckles then let go of her hand and indicate for her to leave before me to get to our next class.

I leave the room a little after she does, so that even though I can't walk beside her I can still see her in my line of vision. When I get to my next class, it looks at if Merlin has shined down on me, because the only sit left in the class was one next to Hermione. It took a lot for me for my face to remain neutral, to the fact that I was going to sit next to her.

When I got to my seat I purposely rubbed my thigh against hers. I knew I had to rein in my emotions, I didn't want to let the whole class know how excited I really was. During the whole class I got to touch her, not in the way that I wanted, but I was at least putting my hands on her in some way. I know by the way she moved around every time I touched her that is defiantly enjoying it. I wonder what other ways she will move if I touch her in other places, I seriously need to get a hold on myself. I rub her thigh a little again and can't help but smirk, she defiantly loves it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I can't believe he is touching my thigh like this in class. I know that he knows that I like what he is doing. I can feel little noises wanting to rise up and out of my throat, but I have to push them down because I know if I don't everyone in class will know something is wrong with me, and I don't need the class to spreading rumors that I was moaning in class. Every time he touches I see a little smirk on his face, he knows that I like it, it is kind of exciting to know that he is touching me and that someone could possibly see us, but he still is taking the risk, it's exhilarating. This will probably the only time I can say that I am happy that I was not the first in class.

When class was over everyone rushed out to get to lunch, I didn't even need to go slow I went at my regular pace. Of course he stayed with me, this time when he touched my thigh it wasn't just a slight touch it was a full on grab. He squeezed it then softly rubbed up and down. I turned to look at him and it felt like my eyes would go into the back of my head. I felt like any minute now I would start drooling. All of a sudden he stopped then took my hand and bag and started to drag me out of the class to the Great Hall for lunch. When we got close enough to the doors we could see that some of our classmates were still trickling in so he let go of my hand quickly and slipped me my bag and let me go ahead of him.

When I got in I went straight for where Ginny was seated. She was already eating so she didn't see me until I sat next to her.

"Hey Hermione, where were you this morning, you didn't come down for breakfast"

"Yea I know, I wanted to do a little work, but don't worry I had breakfast in my room."

"Hermione I think you work to much, you should be having more fun. When Quidditch practice starts I want you to come to our practices", Ron said.

"How will I be having fun watching you guys practice, watching an actual game is a totally different thing."

"You will be just as fun, it will be like watching a game, and I know you are always excited and having fun when you are at games, so the practice will be no different."

"Ron I know how to have fun, and I promise I will start to have more fun, but in my own way."

"Fine Hermione, but will you still come to watch us practice", Ron said while smiling and whining.

"Yes Ron I will come and watch you guys practice if that is what you want."

"So how did you guys do on you as assignments that I helped you with."

"Oh thank Merlin you helped me, I was so lost. I actually got a good grade in potions", Ron said while chewing food.

"Ronald how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth stuffed at the same time, it's disgusting."

Ron swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth then said, "sorry Mione."

"How about you Harry how did you do?"

"Oh the tips you gave were excellent."

"Well I'm happy to have been of some help, don't hesitate to ask me for help again, I don't mind helping you guys, you know that. We are best friends."

"Yea we know", Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"So Hermione what happened after we left. Did that git Malfoy bother you; because you know we will hex him just say the word."

"Thanks Ron, but there is nothing to save me from. He stayed in his room the rest of the night I didn't even hear a peep."

"Ok, but I still don't like the thought of him being so close to you, he is still dangerous."

"Ron this may be shocking for you to hear this, but this whole time I have had no problem with Malfoy, he does not bother me. He hardly says two words to me."

"Still don't like it", Ron mumbled.

I ignored Ron's mumbling and turned to Ginny to talk to her for awhile. "How have you been Ginny?"

"Pretty good Mione, no complaints here"

"How did things go with Harry after you guys left", I whispered so that Harry and Ron wouldn't hear.

"I don't know Hermione, sometimes I feel like he wants to be more with me, but other times I don't think he does. Like all he will ever see he as is a sister."

"Ginny we will figure it out; I think he just has a hard time showing the emotions he feels inside."

"Yea I guess you are right. So what really happened between you and Malfoy yesterday?"

I thought about telling Ginny about the fact we have been sleeping in the same bed, but I didn't want to do it here. I knew that the only way for Ginny to help me figure all this out was for her to know all the things were happening in the messed up world of Hermione and Draco. "I don't want to tell you right now, but I will. Come with me to my room after dinner and I will tell you everything."

"Wow Hermione, what have you not been telling me, I thought you wanted me to help you."

"I do, I just wanted to keep this little piece to myself for a little while longer. Now I am ready to tell you."

"Ok, I can't to know the rest of the story."

"Ok, Ginny."

As I was eating I looked up and looked up and over to Malfoy at the Slytherin table. I know that we were going to have a talk today, but I needed to talk to Ginny as well; I think that if I tell him he will be ok with it and we can have our talk later on tonight after I get finish talking to Ginny. I just don't want him to think that I am blowing him off for Ginny. I don't want to him to feel like he is less important than Ginny. I don't even know what level of importance he is to me. Hopefully I will figure it out soon enough, because I don't like this uncertainty going on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I came in the Great Hall I headed straight toward Blaise, he was already eating. When I sat down he was looking at me hard, I decided to ignore him for awhile. I gathered different assortments of food onto my plate then proceeded to eat.

"I know you see me looking at you."

"Your always looking at me, I still stick by the fact that you want me all to your self."

"Please, if I was gay, I wouldn't be for you, you are way to lanky"

"I haven't had any complaints before"

"That you know of."

"I know that I haven't. Now why are you looking at me if it isn't the obvious reason that you want me?"

"I saw you come in here and you didn't once look at Hermione and stare at her like you normally do."

I realized when he said that, this is the first time I haven't stared at her for what seemed like forever. I guess it was because of all the time I spent with her today. I wasn't starving for her presence, but I didn't want to tell him that. "I don't know."

"Yes you do, you guys must have done something today. Because I know it is not your will power."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Of course there is, but fine if you don't want to tell me, that fine I'm sure I will figure it out on my own."

"Whatever", I kept on eating ignoring Blaise encase he decided to say anything else. When lunch was over I only had one class left then I had a free period before dinner. I went through class and I actually paid attention, it had to be the fact that Hermione was not in the class with me. When class was done, I had a ton of work to do so I figured I could use my free period and get some of it done.

When I got into my dorm it was nice and quiet and I actually liked it. I sat down on one of the couches in the common room and began doing it. I was only in my dorm for about 30 minutes when I heard the portrait door swinging open. When I looked up I saw that it was Hermione. I got crazily excited; I will get to have some time alone with her before dinner. This is turning out to be the best day of my life. She came over and sat next to me, and turned a little to face me. She just kept looking at me, not that I had a problem with because I got to look at her too, but I could tell that she wanted to say something so I thought I could give her a little help. "Hey."

"Hi."

It seems like she is going to need a little more help, "is there something you want to say to me."

She just looked at me for a little longer then said, "I need to talk to you about something"

Not that I know from experience, but every time a girl says she needs to talk to you it is never a good thing. I guess being with Hermione will make me experience things I have never had to before. "Ok what is it; you can talk to me about anything."

She took a deep breath in then she let it go, "you know that talk that we are suppose to have tonight?"

I hope she is not trying to tell me that she does not want to have this talk with me, I need to get it off my chest and I need to know how she feels about me really. "Yea."

"Well I need to talk to Ginny tonight", she stopped talking so I guess that must have meant she heard the sigh come out of my mouth. "I'm not canceling on you I just wanted to know if we could wait until she leaves to have our talk." I will try to make it as quick as I possibly can."

I let out another sigh and I saw her face get worried, I was kind of mad, but I didn't want her to see how much I was, so I tried to just take a few deep breaths then I spoke, "I guess that will be ok."

"I can tell you are mad at me, and I don't you to be. I really am sorry, and I am not trying to get out of talking with you."

"It's ok. We can have it later on tonight after she leaves."

"Ok thank, for understanding"

"Sure", I said lowly. I could see that she was still looking at me, but her head was down. Even though I was mad about the whole thing I didn't want her to be sad about the fact that I was mad. I just want her all to my self and that meant not sharing her with Ginny or anyone else. I can't wait to have our talk because hopefully I will get more alone time with her. I looked at her and her head was still down and she was playing with her fingers. I took her hand and pulled her so she would get the hint that I wanted her to be closer to me. She slowly made her way over to me and when she was close enough I pushed down a little on her back so she would know that I wanted her to lay down on me. When I wrapped my arms around her I could feel a sigh release from her body. I just rubbed her back while she grabbed onto my shirt, it was like she was trying to bring me closer to her. I wanted so badly to kiss her but I didn't.

We stayed like that for awhile but I knew it was getting to that time where we had to go to dinner. So I bent down to whisper in her ear, "are you ready to go to dinner." Instead of answering me she just nodding her head yes. I said 'ok' while I continued to rub her back. She slowly started to get off me and off the couch, but I caught her hand so that she was still touching in some fashion. I rubbed her hand and she just continued to look into my eyes.

I smiled at her then asked, "are you ok." She nodded her head yes so I began to lead her toward the door so that we could get us something to eat. I loved holding her hand, but I had to let it go because of all the people walking around, but I still stood beside her I didn't care if people said something about us walking together I wanted to still be able to feel her presence around me. We went our separate ways when we walked through the door; I went over to Slytherin and her to Gryffindor.

"What's up man. I saw you and Hermione walking in together. Has something happened?"

"Yea we are going to talk tonight."

"Wow I can't believe she actually agreed to it"

"Yea, but we have to push it back further into the night because she wants to have a talk with Wealsette"

"Stop calling her that. I can't believe you didn't tell me right away, what time will she be over this will be the perfect time for me to get closer to her. Were you going to try to keep this information to yourself? You're so selfish." Blaise then went back to eating.

"I'm selfish! Fuck you, I could give a shit about what you do, I am just trying to get what is mine", I said getting loud.

"Whoa mate calm down before the whole Great Hall hears you, and you better not let Granger hear you calling her 'yours'.

"Whatever", I just continued to eat.

"Hey man I could be helping you out, if I'm there I can sort of rush the talk between Granger and Ginny and I can have my alone time with her and you can have your alone time with Hermione"

"That is not going to work, she is just going to kick you out, and continue to talk to Weaselette."

"If you call her that one more time, I'll keep Granger away from you."

"if you did that I'm sure my Veela side would have no problem of killing you, if you stood in my way of happiness with Hermione.

"Whatever just stop calling her that? I'm still going to come over, having me over to annoy the hell out of her will make her just want to rush the talk."

"I doubt it"

"Well we will just have to see won't we?"

"Whatever", I just continued to eat and not worry about what Blaise was saying. I had to think about what I was going to say to Hermione. I only had one shot to get it right I just wanted Hermione to agree to everything I was going to say so that we could move on together and be happy together

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was so scared to tell him that I needed to postpone the talk that we need to much later on tonight. I didn't want him to be mad at me, I thought he was really going to blow up at me, but he didn't he just held me. It made me feel so loved and special, while he was holding me I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want him to. I can't believe he comforted me like that it felt so right. I was not happy when we had to get up to eat dinner, I could have stayed in his arms all night. As we were walking out of our room he let go of my hand, because people were walking around, but he kept a close distance to me.

When we at to the Great Hall we went our separate ways, I saw Ginny and sat down next to her it was so easy to start a conversation with her. I could tell the whole time that she was excited to know all the things that I had been reluctant to tell her about all the things that have been going on me and Malfoy. The boys came in a little later and they didn't even say hello they just dug right into their food they looking like animals and I told them so.

"Sorry Mione, but I'm so hungry we were playing a fun quick game of Quidditch."

"Oh, that's why you guys smell so bad", I said laughing.

"Hermione we smell like men", Ron said puffing his chest out.

"If you say so." We all talked and laugh together. I almost forgot how much fun it was to hang out with the guys. I think I will have fun going to see them practice. They always manage to make me laugh.

"Hey Hermione are you ready to go now."

"Yea, let's go", as we were getting up Ron stopped us with asking us where we were going.

"We are going up to Hermione's common room to have girl talk, so bye", Ginny said giving the guys a look that said don't ask anymore questions.

Both of the boys said bye. I snuck a glace at Malfoy at his table and he was looking at me too so it was like we were having a conversation with our eyes. Ginny bumped my side and I looked at her and smiled a little then started to walk faster so that we could have our big talk.

Once we got in my room Ginny headed straight for the couch. She sat down and turned her body to an angle to prepare for me to start talking. As soon as I sat down beside her she grabbed both my hands into hers and looked in to my eyes, she looked so calm. "Whatever you tell me Hermione, just know that it will be ok and that I will help you with anything you have been struggling alone with."

"Thank you Ginny, you don't know how much that means to me." Ginny gave me a slight smile and I knew that was my cue to begin. "Ok Ginny first I need to tell you that me and Malfoy have been sleeping in the same bed together." I looked at her eyes and they were nearly popping out of her head.

"Wow, really, do you guys do anything while you are in the bed."

"No we just lay there holding each other and we sleep. It's just a time that we can have a little intimate moment to our selves.

"Awe that is so sweet."

I just laughed at Ginny, "normally we sleep in my room, but last night we slept in his bed"

"Oh?" why the change."

"Well I think he was mad at me or something because he would always come to my room, it was like he knew when I was getting ready to settle down to sleep. But he didn't last night, so I went into his room and I was just looking at him waiting on him to say something to me or let me know that he was up, but I got nothing, just as I was about to go he held his hand out and I got into his bed. That night I felt we reached a new level in our relationship"

"Wow that sounds beautiful. So you do want to be in a relationship with him?"

"I do, but I don't, because it's Malfoy."

"I know, I can't believe I am taking up for him but he seems to have changed and he truly wants to be with you."

"What about what everyone else will say."

"Hermione you need to stop worrying about what other people are going to say, for once you need to just follow your heart. You also seem to be forgetting that your vampire senses are driving your heart and it knows what you want and need deep down. The vampire inside you is saying that Malfoy is the one for you so you need to forget everyone else and just be with him and be happy."

"What about Harry and Ron. They will hate me, we just got back to where we use to be I don't want to go back to where we don't talk to each other and they ignore me."

"I know Hermione, I wish I could say that they will be ok with it, but I think we both know that they not be, me and you will just have to come up with a way to explain everything to them. I think it would be a bad idea to let them find out like everyone else."

"Yea, you're right Ginny."

"Yea I know. Is that all that is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Well tonight he wants to talk to me, it was suppose to be right after dinner, but I told him I needed to talk to you, I thought he was going to be so mad at me but he really wasn't he just held me.

"So you were suppose to be talking to him right now" I nodded my head at her and she looked as though she wanted to slap me. "What the bloody hell were you thinking I could have waited Hermione, what's going on with you and Malfoy is way more important.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to talk to you first Ginny, didn't know you would get so upset", I said chuckling a little bit.

"Ok well now you know. So I have to know have you felt his dick. I heard from some other girls, no offense Hermione, that it's huge."

"Well one morning I did feel it on my thigh." I was getting embarrassed that I was about to share this with her, "it was big from what I could feel at the time."

"Come on Hermione give me some more detail, can you show me the length you thought it was." I just laughed at her, "well I am sure that you will be able to give me more details, and a descriptive length in no time."

Ginny and I started to laugh so hard that we each had tears in our eyes, as we were coming down from our laughter I heard the portrait door open. We both looked towards it, I could tell Ginny had a little smirk on her face, I was just nervous to see Malfoy, but I was also an excited.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So mate do you know what you are going to say to Granger."

"No and yes. I don't have anything planned but I know the jest of what I want to be cleared between the two of us", as said as I continued to eat. When I looked up from my plate to see where the biscuits were when I saw Hermione walking toward the doors to leave the Great Hall with Ginny, guess they were going to have their talk now. The sooner they got finished the faster Hermione and I could begin.

"Wow, having a mate has made you a soft bitch mate."

"Shut up, I just know what I want, and I know how to treat a woman, unlike you."

"Please, mate I'm Italian, us men are born and raised on how to treat a woman."

"Why are you always asking about what's going on in my love life, you want tips or something."

"First, you don't have a love life, you and Granger are nowhere near a relationship", he said whispering.

"Well if Hermione and I are not in some sort of relationship, why do we sleep in the same bed every night."

"What", he whisper yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this before."

"Because it was none of your business, it was something between just Hermione and me."

"Whatever so what do you guys do while you are in bed together. I mean she does have an amazing body."

"Talk about her body again and I will kill you. We relax and sleep together."

"What! Mate you had her all to yourself willingly and all you did with her was sleep. I was right this whole mate shit is making you soft and turning you into a bitch.

"She is not some random fuck, so I am not going to treat her like she is one. I want more than just sex with her."

"I know what you are saying sounds great and I am happy for you mate, but mate let me tell you, you sound like the biggest pansy ever."

I just humped my shoulders not listening to the insults he was throwing my way. I was ready to go back into my room and kick Weaselette out so I could have my talk with Hermione. Now I have Blaise coming with me to room so he can put his non existent moves on Weaselette, he is just one more person in my room and in my way. Maybe I can just get him to leave with Ginny he can have his alone time with her then. It will work perfectly for me.

"Hey why don't you instead of staying in my room with Weaselette you can walk her to her dorm, you can walk slow and take the long way so you will get a lot of ALONE time with her."

"Your trying to get rid of us aren't you ad if you don't stop calling her that I will start calling Granger mud blood."

"You remember what I did to Pansy when she called Hermione that, well it will be ten times worse for you and no one will be able to stop me and trust me I will not hold back on the fury that I will have for you." And yes I want you two gone as fast as possible."

"Fine I will take your advice, for once it's good. So you can have your ALONE time with Granger and I wont have to listen to you bitch and cry all day about Granger. I will never whine about a girl the way you do."

"We'll see how you act when you get a foot in the door with Weasely, but it's hard for you to get the other in."

"That will never happen, as soon as I give her some attention she will not only want both my feet in the door but she will want my body in her bed."

I laughed at him, "if that's how you think it will happen I can't wait to see it."

"Oh sure, I can give you some tips with Granger."

"Don't need your help, I have everything taken care of."

"Sure you do. Are you ready to go man, I think we have given the girls enough time to talk."

"Yea let's go."

It was a rush for me to get to my common room, I had given Hermione and Weaselette enough time to talk to each other, and it was time for Hermione and me to have our talk. Hopefully I will not have any problems with Weaselette with her wanting to talk longer with Hermione I do not want to deal with any girly shit and I don't want to piss Hermione off before I even get to talk to her. It any problems do arise in that area I will just make up some excuse to get her out without making Hermione mad at me. As soon as we got to the portrait I quickly said the password and walked into my dorm and saw the two girls sitting on the couch looking at me and Blaise.

It seemed like they were not going to say anything, only stare at us, so I decided I would be the first one to say something. "Are we interrupting anything."

They both looked at each other, then turned back towards us, I could see a small smile on Hermione's face as she shook her head 'no.'

Even though I was looking in the direction of the girls Hermione was the only person I saw, see would always be the only girl I saw. I hit Blaise in the ribs with my elbow so that he would jump into some kind of action. He looked at me with evil eyes, then I nodded my head in Hermione's direction a little so he would get some kind of hint. When his eyes opened wide with the sign that he was know getting it. He turned his head back to face the girls and started smiling.

"Oh well I'm getting ready to leave myself, I wouldn't mind walking you back to her dorm Ginny."

"Why did you walk all the way down here just to have to walk back to the dungeons", Ginny said cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Oh well, I had to make sure Draco got in safe, he is a little bit afraid of the dark, but he doesn't like people to know so lets just keep it between you and I", he then winked in her direction.

I could see Weaselette and Hermione blushing I guess he moves might actually work on her, I then hit him upside the head, "you bloody git, shut up before I curse."

Both girls started laughing, "what and make me look like you, no thanks. So what do you say Ginny I would love nothing more than to escort and beautiful women such as yourself down to her room. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you at this time of night."

"I guess that would be ok" She got all her stuff together I was so happy that she was leaving I just wish she would go faster. Once she had everything she turned to Hermione told her bye and whispered something in her ear then took off with Blaise leaving us alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaise n Ginny

As soon as we left Draco's room I was excited I was going to get to put all my moves into action. I felt confident I could make her love me in no time without breaking a sweat. The fact that I had to be fateful to her for the rest of our marriage did not bother me as much as I think Draco thought it would. Marriage is something I do not take lightly whether it had been Ginny or any other women I would have never cheat on my wife. It's time to break the ice with me Ginny so that we can get this relationship on a roll. I grabbed her hand and interlaced it with my own, I know how girls like that stuff, "so how have you been."

"Ugh, no I am not going to make out with you Zabini", she said while trying to take her and back.

Feisty, no matter I can still work with that; "whoa calm down baby, I just asked how you were, although I wouldn't mind making out with you", I said while smiling.

She stared into my eyes for awhile, it amazed me that she did this while still walking with me, "fine, I've been good, how about you Zabini."

"Please call me Blaise we are all friends, and I am doing great Ginny."

"Since when are we friends Zabini we have never talked before."

I stopped and turned her to face me and with a smile on my face and said, "first before we continue this amazing conversation, I want you to say my name. How can this friendship possibly flourish if you won't say my first name. Come on say it."

She stared at me for another long moment, then a smile broke out on her face, "fine Blaise", she exaggerated my name.

"Wow that sounded amazing coming from your mouth, I love it. Come on say it again." She just laughed and started walking away. I caught back up with her in no time and laced our finger once again and continued to walk with her.

"So you never answered my question when did we become friends, Blaise."

"I am going to have to get you to say my name every time I see you now, and trust me it will be a lot."

"You still have not answered my question, I hope you don't make a habit out of that, and how will we be seeing each other a lot."

"Well we will be seeing each other a lot because our best friends are going to be getting a lot closer and since they will be close and we are close with them we will become close. So I though we should just go ahead and start our friendship now"

She just looked at me with a shocked face, "oh don't look at me like that, I know Granger told you what's going on with her and Draco."

"Wow so do you think they will work out."

"Well, friend I actually think it will. They seem good together."

"I can't believe it, but I agree with you."

I looked up and I saw that we were right outside her portrait, I didn't want our night to end, and I actually had a great time talking with her. "Well beautiful, our night has come to an end, your home sweet home."

When she looked up at the portrait her face looked a little sad, which I was happy about, it meant she had fun hanging with me as well. "Oh well look at that I am. Thank you Blaise for walking me back"

"Your welcome", I leaned in and kissed her cheek, but I made sure it was as close to her lips as I could get away with. When I leaned back she was actually smiling at me. "Goodnight."

She stepped away from me and walked toward her portrait, then turned back to look at me, "cover your ears."

I looked at her and laughed then did exactly what she told me to do. Once the portrait door was opened I put my hands down and she walked a little through the entrance then turned back and me and said 'goodnight' then walked fully inside with the portrait closing behind her.

As I was walking to the dungeons, I was thinking about Ginny more. I think I could have a lot of fun with her, and not just the sexual type. I also hoped things went good for my mate he actually deserved it. I couldn't wait to hear how things went down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco

As soon as they were gone I turned back to look at Hermione. Neither one of us moved closer to each other we just looked at each other. I couldn't take it any longer I had to be closer to her, so I slowly started to walk towards her. I picked up her hand and lifted it up to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. I then looked into her eyes and asked. "are you ready to talk now." All she did was nod at me. "Do you want to talk here or in one of the bedrooms. She looked like she was really thinking hard on where she wanted to have our talk but in the end she decided to have it in the common room. We both sat down facing each other. She just stared at me and I know she was waiting on me to start our talk off. "So, did you have a nice talk with Weaselette", I said stalling.

"Yes, I really needed it"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time with her." I just looked at her for awhile trying to get my words together on how I wanted it to come out so everything would go smoothly. "Did you have a good time with me this morning and when we are alone at night."

She looked at me shocked and didn't say anything for the longest time, "yea , I had fun with you and I always enjoy our nights alone."

I looked her and just smiled I was so happy to hear her say that, "that's good, I'm happy to hear that." I wanted to kiss her so bad but I wanted to finish our talk. Our talk was going to slow and I just wanted it done, I wanted to know everything now so I figured I would just lay it all out. "Hermione I want you, you know I do. I want to know if we can be more than just sleeping in the bed with each other at night. I want to be able to walk with you and hold your hand in public. I also want to be able to kiss you any time I want just because I can." I could tell I was scaring her because her eyes were going wide, but I had to say it I had to get it out in the open, she had to know what I wanted from her, and I wanted to know what she thought about the whole thing. "Say something Hermione."

She just stared so I shook her hand a little so that she would come back to me, it looked like she was in another world. She jolted out of her own world and came back. "I don't know what to say."

I know I went fast so I would slow it down for her, "ok Hermione basically what I want to know is will you be my girlfriend."

"Wow…um…Malfoy really…why."

The whole time she was talking it seemed she couldn't catch her breath, "Hermione, I thought we decided that you were going to call me by my first name, and I want you to be my girlfriend because you are extremely sexy and I want you to be all mine." I smirked at her and she laughed a little. "So will you be my girlfriend, just give me a yes or no"

She looks at me with just a blank look, then she said, "yes."

I was so excited I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to kiss her. I leaned in quick and planted my lips on hers. At first she didn't move with me, but soon I felt her lips move in rhythm with mine. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth I then deepened the kiss massaging her tongue with my own. I heard a moan come from her throat and I couldn't control my desire any longer. I leaned further on her so she would lay back on the couch, I climbed on top of her and resumed kissing her. I moved away from her lips and started kissing down her neck, I just couldn't get enough of her she tasted delicious. My hands moved down her body stopping at the end of her skirt and working my way back up the inside.

As I was getting to her panties I felt her pulling my hair. It felt so good it made me want to go further. My hips were rocking into hers and I know she could feel my excitement through my pants pressing against her panties. Her hand kept on pulled my hair more and I could hear her voice calling my name. I know I should have stopped but I just couldn't my brain wouldn't allow me too. It wasn't till I moved back to her lips that I saw the look on her face she looked little scared. I moved off of her as quick as I could. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that I just got carried away."

"Its fine, I liked kissing you. I am just not ready to go further."

"Yea I know its ok. So I can kiss you on a regular basis?"

"Yea, I would like that."

"That's good, I think I showed how much I liked it. So can we be public."

The way she looked showed me what her answer would I was waiting on her to say it, "I'm not ready for that, and I would like to tell Ron and Harry before we do."

"Ok I can wait, I will try to contain myself in public, but I don't think I will be able to contain myself in the privacy of our room."

She looked down then looked back at me smiling, "its ok you don't have too."

"That's good, so we are done having our talk and we are now dating, right?"

"Yea"

"Ok, well since it is Saturday tomorrow do you mind if we just stay in bed longer. I just want to spend time alone with you. We can have breakfast in bed."

She smiled at then nodded her head showing that she agreed with me. "Ok, so are you ready to go to bed."

"Yea"

I lead her up to my room and closed the door. "So do you want to shower real quickly then we can go to bed."

"Ok." She turned around and went through the conjoined door to her room to get ready for a shower. It wasn't long before I heard her in the shower. I couldn't wait for her to be finished so I could hold her in my arms again. When I heard her get out the shower and close her door I rushed into the bathroom to start my shower. I knocked on her door and told her to just come on my room when she was finished dressing. She told me ok so I went back into my room to grab my boxers and pj pants. I heard my room door not the conjoining door open and I knew she was in my room. When I finished showering I put on my clothes then walked back into my room to have her laying in my bed. I got into the bed with her and pulled her close to me so we were laying with her hand and head laying on my chest.

I wanted to kiss her so bad so I lifted her chin with my fingers and brought my lips down to her. My lips met hers with a smile because her lips reached out to meet mine in the middle. This kiss was sweet, slow, and deep, as our kiss progressed I rolled her onto her back so I was on top and continued to kiss her, I made sure I didn't lose control like I did the last time. I lifted up to look at her I just wanted to stare into her eyes for a second. When I went down to continue kissing her, my lips were an inch away from hers she let out a big yawn.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, while looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine baby, I can see you are tired, let's go to sleep. We have all day tomorrow, and I plan to spend most of it kissing you senseless."

Laughing she said, "ok."

I rolled off her and pulled her tight against my chest. I massaged her head while her small hands rubbed my chest. It wasn't long before I heard her breathing even out showing that she was asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow so that we could just spend time and so I could kiss her some more. I just need to control myself because I know she is not ready to go further but my body and the Veela inside me are the ones that do not understand that. I guess I will have to find some time to send a letter to my mother and father and let them know the progress that that we are having now, I know they will be, especially mother, happy for me. This is going to be the beginning of me and Hermione.

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I had to focus on my classes in college and also I had to have a little fun while I was there. Now that I am out for the summer, I can start working on chapters and I won't have to worry about any school work coming up. In the next chapter Draco and Hermione will start exploring the sexual side of themselves, because vampires and veela's are both sexual creatures and now that they are in a committed relationship all of the desires they are feeling for each other will be released, but not all at once. I also will be added in some Blaise and Ginny pov's just because I like their relationship, but it will still be all about Dramione. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH. 12**

I can not believe that I am in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, the same boy who tortured me for most of my time at Hogwarts. But for once I am going to try not question everything and talk myself out of something that could be my key to true happiness. Even though we have only been together since last night it feels right to be with him and for him to be mine. I can honestly say that I am happy that my vampire senses lead me to him.

"Oh shit, I have to tell him about me being half vampire", I whispered to myself.

I guess I didn't whisper as softly as I thought I had because I felt him move underneath me and start rubbing my back. I looked up thinking that I would see him looking at me, but his eyes were still closed, I guess he was just rubbing my back in his subconscious state; eventually he stopped.

Today we were to stay in bed and just be together, but I wanted to see my friends for a little and to tell them I would be studying all day. That way they wouldn't be worried when they don't see me for the rest of the day. I know that Draco will not like my plan since his was to have me all to himself, I can tell he is going to be very possessive when it comes to sharing my time with others, oddly I find that side of him sexy. I like that he wants me at all time, but I know it's going to get annoying at times. I'm sure when I explain it to him he will agree. I turn slightly so I can reach my wand so I can figure out what time it is. I could see that breakfast had started 15minutes ago, and that my friends would still be eating. I knew I had to wake him up so that I could go eat with my friends and let Ginny know what has happened because I know she is dying to know.

I started to sit up but he pulled my body back down to his holding me tighter. It was funny, but I needed to get up. So I started calling him name, he only wiggled around but he never woke up. Maybe I needed to be louder, so I took a deep breath then yelled in his ear to wake up. He woke up so fast that I he almost pushed me off the bed.

He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at me smiling. Next thing I know he is kissing me and pushing me onto my back while his body covers mine from head to toe. I got so caught up in his kisses that I almost forgot about my plan to go to breakfast in the Great Hall. It was kind of scary that his kisses could make me forget everything; it made me wonder what his other affections would do to me. I started pushing against his chest while continuing to kiss him, I know that I was sending mixed signals, but I just couldn't help myself.

I stopped kissing him and he moved to my neck. The decision to stop kissing him was worse. His lips felt so amazing, I could hear myself moaning and I could feel him smiling against my neck. Since my lips were free I could talk, so I started saying stop but I don't think I was very convincing because he did something with his tongue that made me moan very loud. I continued to say stop and push him away, hopefully he would get it sooner rather than later because I was about to give into him, breakfast be damned.

Finally he stopped; both of us were breathing hard and just staring at each other. He started smiling at me so I smiled at him. We said good morning to each other, I could see that his head was descending so he could start kissing me again, but I told him to wait. He asked what was wrong just as I was bout to tell him what was wrong my stomach growled which made both of us start laughing.

"Oh so you are hungry, well let me feed you. I can call a house elf to bring us something"

"Well actually I wanted to go to the Great Hall to eat."

His smile quickly faded and a confused face took its place, "I thought we agreed yesterday that we would stay here in bed all day and just enjoy each others company."

"I know, but I just thought that we could go eat breakfast down there and I could tell my friend where I would be all day so they would not come looking for me today, because believe they will. I also wanted to talk to Ginny."

He sat quietly for a while not talking just looking down at the covers, he finally looked up then gave me a soft smile then said, "Ok."

I smiled at him at him, and then leaped onto him to give him a hug. I could hear and feel him laughing as he hugged me as well. "Ok, lets go, we are already late. I want to make sure that I don't miss them." I tried pulling him off the bed, but he tugged me back so that I was unable to move off the bed with him. "Draco we have to go now."

"Hermione I can not let you go out like this."

I looked down at what I was wearing, a tank top and Capri pajama pants. "I think I look perfectly fine. Just because we are dating now does not mean that you are allowed to tell me what to do."

I could see him trying to hold his anger at bay by the breathes he was taking, "I am not trying to tell you what to do, I just don't want other people to see you like this. I mean you barely have anything on."

"I can wear what I want when I want and you do not get a say so, so you either come with me to breakfast or you can stay here." I sat there looking at him waiting for him to give me his answer, but he just stared at me, so I stood up heading for the portrait door. Just as I stepped into the common room I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just don't enjoy sharing you, I don't want anyone else knowing what you sleep in. It would be like I am giving every guy at Hogwarts permission to think about you naked or something."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now", I chuckled a little.

Shrugging his shoulder, "I believe I am thinking quite reasonable." He grabbed my face holding it between his palms stroking my cheeks. "You are so beautiful and I will be honest with you I am going to be selfish when it comes to you. This side of you I want to only be for my eyes only."

I look into his eyes to see if he was being honest. "Ok, I will put on a sweater if that will make you feel any better."

He just smiled at me then reached in to plant a simple kiss on my lips, "thanks that will work."

Can't believe I just agreed to do this, he is lucky that the Great Hall can be drafty. I quickly put on a sweater and walk out to meet him in a common room. I noticed he put on his sweater as well; I just smiled at him then took his hand to get to the Great Hall as fast I could. When we got close he turned me toward him and kissed me quickly then let me go into the Great Hall first. When I walked in my friends were still eating, I took a seat between Ginny and Ron. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mione, where have you been me and Harry were just about to come see what was taking you so long."

"I didn't sleep to well last night so it was hard for me to wake up this morning, good thing it is Saturday."

"Was it that git Malfoy, was he bothering you last night."

"No it wasn't him, I just had a hard time sleeping, and I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what", says Harry.

"Well my grades, I want to do really good on my NEWTS, I miss my parents, and I have to think about Heads business to make sure I do a good job."

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about you are more prepared for you NEWTS than any of us, and I think that you are doing a great job as Head Girl. How about you write your parent that way you will know what's going on with them and you will miss them a little less."

"Thanks Harry I am going to do just that."

"So what are you going to do today, you should come hang out with us in the Gryffindor tower." said Ron.

"Sorry guys, I have some studying to do."

"Ugh, you are always doing that you need to have some fun, school does not have to be all homework and studying. You haven't been there in awhile just come hang with us and have fun."

"It is not always about having fun and not doing any of your work Ronald." I let out a breathe so that I wouldn't get more upset at him. "I know that I haven't been up there in awhile how about I come up there tomorrow, but today I must get some work done."

"Alright Hermione that works for us, right Ron", Harry said.

I looked at Ron and he smiled, happy I got that out the way. We mostly just ate randomly saying something to each other. When I finished my food just as I was getting up, I touched Ginny's arm, hopefully she would get the hint that I wanted her to come with me. "Well guys, I have to go. I will talk to you guys later."

All I heard was both Ron and Harry saying ok. As I was walking I heard Ron ask Ginny where she was going. That meant she got my hint, I really had to talk to her. I was standing off to the sides outside of the Great Halls doors. When she walked up she said, "What's wrong Hermione."

I smiled at her, "nothing, I just wanted to tell you that me and Draco are dating", I whispered.

She gave me a huge smile back, "are you serious, that's great. I knew you were not going to be doing any studying."

Laughing, "I do need to do a little homework so I can stay ahead, but majority of the time I will get to spend time with him. I am actually looking forward to it."

"I can tell. Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yea, but I am sure that Draco is going to tell his friend Blaise, we are not going public just yet. I want some time to enjoy it and I still have to find a way to tell Harry and Ron."

"Yea, well you know I will help you any way I can."

"Yea I know, thanks"

"No problem."

Just as I was about to say something else to Ginny I see Draco walk out the Great Hall with Blaise. I give him a little smile and nod my head in a way that he knows he can come over. I can tell that he is happy with my gesture.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking up with Hermione and knowing that she was mine, I couldn't hold it in I had to kiss her. Her lips are so perfect they are soft and plump, the only lips I will ever want to place mine upon, I could not get enough them. I love the little noise she makes when I suck on her lip just makes me want to rip her clothes off and claim her fully, but I hold myself back.

When she told me she wanted to go to the Great Hall I was so mad, I didn't want to share her at all. Going to the Great Hall would mean that I would be giving up some of my time with her and I was not willing to do that, but she wanted to do it and if it meant Potty and Weasel would not be bothering us at all I would take it. When she told me she was going half naked I almost lost control. But I knew how to get her to see it my way I just had to ask in a nice way instead of commanding her. I can tell that is going to be one of the constant problems with us, because I am already commanding, but with the veela side becoming more and more pronounced, its going to get worst with time. When she went to put her sweater on I thought it would be a nice gesture for me to do the same so that I would be as clothed as she was.

When I got to the Slytherin table I sat down next to Blaise and started pilling food onto my plate. As I ate my food I could feel Blaise's eyes on me. I was trying my best to ignore him but if I didn't ask him what the hell he wanted I knew I was going to punch him in the face. "Why the bloody hell are you staring at me", I sneered at him.

"Are you just going to leave me hanging, what happened yesterday after I left", he whispered.

"Why must you always act like a girl, you always want to share feelings and secrets."

"Because your situation always gives me something to do and talk about. It takes so much plotting to do; I can't get enough of it. So quit trying to change the subject what the hell happened."

I looked around making sure no one was paying us any attention, "we're together."

"Good, now hopefully you will lighten the hell up."

I said nothing to him I just went back to eating my food and occasionally lifted my head up to see Hermione.

"So what are you going to do today, you want to play Quidditch or something?"

"Can't, I'm spending the whole day with Hermione, in our common room."

I saw Blaise smirking at me, "what are you guys going to be doing all day."

"That is none of your business"

"Fine, well onto more important things when are you going to tell her you are a male veela? I'm assuming that it would be best to tell her sooner rather than later. I mean you don't want it to be a surprise to her when you bite her when you guys have sex for the first time."

I sat and thought about what he said and he had a point, "I'm going to wait a little while but I will tell her, I just want her to become more comfortable with me and our relationship."

"Ok. So I think I made some head way with Ginny yesterday on our walk back to her common room. I think she likes me I just have to be more persistent so that she will want me even more."

"See I helped you get closer to the girl." I stopped talking to him and thankfully he took the hint that I just wanted to eat my breakfast. I looked up so I could see Hermione and she wasn't there, I was starting to panic so I decided to go look for her. Just as I was rising up I felt Blaise grab my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Hermione isn't in here and I don't know where she is I need to look for her."

"Mate she is a very capable witch she does not need you saving her, sit down."

"I don't like not knowing where she is, now let go you are making me angry."

He let go of my arm and rose out of his seat as well to come along with me. When I walked out of the Great Hall doors I looked both ways and that's when I saw her standing off to the side talking to Weaselette. She looked my way and smiled while giving me a nod of the head that meant 'come over here'. I couldn't help but smile at her. I walked confidently to her side and took her hand.

"Hello Malfoy"

I looked in front of me to see who it was that was talking. It was Weaselette; I almost forgot she was there. I just stare at her not responding to her greeting until Hermione elbowed me in the side; I turn to look at her, "why did you do that."

"Ginny just said hello to you, say something back." I just stared at her; she must be out her mind. "Well go on the faster you say hello the faster we can leave."

I finally turn towards Weaselette and say hello, she just smirks at me then turns away and starts walking in the direction I left Blaise. "Can we go now?"

"Yes let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As I watched Hermione and Malfoy walked away oddly enough it looked right to me. The way that they held hands just looked like it was always meant to be. I turned around and saw Blaise leaning up against the wall just looking at me and smiling. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't help, but smile back at him. I don't know what the bloody hell was happening to me, but I couldn't help, but like it a little bit. I had to get back to my room and I had no choice but to walk pass him. Just as I thought he was just going to let me be I heard him say hello to me. I didn't want to be rude so I stopped and said hello to him as well.

"Where you headed", he asked.

"I'm going back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Oh, well would you mind if I walked you there, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, but I would still like to walk you to the tower. So may I?"

What harm could it do, it seems like he was just trying to be nice, "sure, that would be fine."

"Yes you are", he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with him. "So how do you feel about our best friends dating?"

"So you know about that, I actually think it's cool. It looks right, them being together."

"Well don't tell any one, but I agree with you, he looks happy with her and he is in good moods now that they are together."

"Same with Hermione she seems a lot happier now that they are officially together."

"So that means me and you are going to be seeing more of each other."

"How do you figure that", I said smiling at him.

"Well we have to help them keep it under wraps until they come out to everyone. We will have to be in the room with them all the time, because who is going to believe they want to be alone in their dorm together."

"Wow, never thought of it like that. I guess we will then"

"Well it looks like I have gotten to your dorm, safe and sound. Without so much as a scratch on you. And I got you to smile a couple of times so that means you had fun on the trip here. I think I deserve of little prize."

"I knew there had to be a catch, you are a Slytherin."

He laughed, "naturally, but all I want is to kiss you goodbye" I was about to say something when quickly jumped in and said, "on the cheek."

I couldn't help it I had to laugh, at first I thought he was kidding, but he just continued to smile at me. I slowly stopped laughing and just stared at him with a blank expression my on face.

"Just on the cheek, what could it hurt?"

But what about Harry, well we are not really together, but it's the cheek I'm sure that it does not count. "Ok fine." He just smiled and slowly descended his lips onto my cheek. His soft lips stayed in place for what felt like hours. He lifted his face and looked deep in my eyes.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it"

I couldn't even speak; I just shook my head so he knew that I didn't think it was bad.

Just as he was about to say something I heard Ron's voice calling my name, that meant that Harry was with him too. I hope they didn't see the kiss.

"What the bloody hell are you doing talking to my sister", Ron spat at him.

"Chill Weasely I was just saying hi to her, no harm done."

I felt Harry come up to my side and take my hand. He has never done anything like that with me. "I think you nee to leave now", Harry said.

Blaise just laughed at them said goodbye to me then took off. Harry pulled me into our common room. He then let go of my hand and took a seat sitting opposite of Ron so they could play wizards chest.

"Ginny are you sure that that git wasn't bothering you"

"Yes Ron, he did nothing to me, he only said hi to me"

"Well I don't even want you saying 'hi' to him he could be plotting something."

"Ron you do not tell me what to do, if I want to say hi to him I will."

"Ginny, I think Ron is right, he could be up to something", Harry said.

"I can do anything I want."

"What is wrong with you and Hermione you guys are becoming way to trusting in Slytherins? Just because the war is over does not mean that they are our friends." Harry was just nodding his head to show that he was agreeing with what Ron was saying.

"Ron the war is over, so you need to get over it."

I didn't even give him or Harry time to say anything else. I went straight up to my room and decided to take a little nap. I could just feel things were going to get a lot crazier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When we reached our common room, Draco swung me around into his arms and held me close to him. After a few seconds he lifted his head and touched my forehead to his with his eyes still closed. I could feel his hands rubbing circles on my waist; I loved the way he could make me feel with doing just the simplest things. I could feel one of his hands traveling up my body; he stopped when he reached my chin. He lifted it up slightly, my eyes started to flutter open, but before they could he planted his lips on mine; making my eyes shut quickly and I gave in the wonderful sensation his lips could give.

I started getting that feeling that I am all to well accustomed to having, the need to breath. I pulled my lips from his and inhaled a large gulp of air. Draco on the other hand just moved down to my neck and continued to kiss me. His lips gave me a tingling sensation all over. I could hear myself as I was chanting his name; I could tell he loved it because he seemed to put even more into his kissed than he was before.

I could feel him working his way back to my lips, when he was just about to touch my lips with his own I pulled back so that I could see his face. He looked at me for a minute then smiled making me smile back at him. He gave me a small peck on the lips then pulled me over to the couch to cuddle. He held me tight in his arms while he moved his fingers through my hair.

"What was that kiss for"

"I missed you and your lips, and you did say that I can kiss you whenever I want when people are not around."

"Yes I did say that, I guess I didn't expect you to do it right away."

He stepped closer to me, if that was even possible, "well you should expect that from now on if we are alone, I will want to kiss. Hell I want to kiss you when we are not alone, but I know I cant do that just yet so I'm settling for the alone kisses for now."

I could do nothing but smile at him and in return he smiled back.

"Well since we are all alone what did you want to do." He smirked at me then swiftly pulled me on top of him. He moved back up to my lips. I never knew kissing could be like this. His lips were mesmerizing, I loved the way his lips felt when I touched them with my own.

I could feel his hands massaging both sides of my hips, while pulling me closer every time. When his lips left mine he started a trail to my neck, but this time he didn't stop there he kept going to my shoulders he moved my sweater out of the way so he could reach more of it. Its as if his lips became more intense when they touched me shoulder.

Before I knew it he flipped me so I was lying on my back on the couch and he was looming over me. Before he brought his lips down to mine he tore his sweater off his body so he was left in just his pants. His body was a work of art. I think he knew I was checking him out because he gave me a little smirk before he moved his body back down to mine. As our kisses progressed so did our touches. My hands could not get enough of the planes of his muscles; they were as hard as rock and I couldn't keep my hands off them for one second. His hands were moving on my stomach under my sweater. I thought it was sweet that he never moved higher with his hands.

I decided to take a page from his book, and I moved my lips from his lips to his neck, I bit down a bit, not enough to leave a make or anything. I could tell he liked it because his hips bucked against mine, and I swore I heard him growl. I moved my lips to his ears and began nibbling on it. That earned me a hiss and another bucking of his hips. This one was different, he got the angle just right and I felt his hard on in just the right place. I let go of his ear and I could hear myself moan his name. I knew if we kept this up by the end of today I would no longer be a virgin.

I pushed against his chest so he knew it was time to stop. He stopped after only a few seconds. Both of our breaths coming out harshly. "Time to stop", he asked. I nodded my head and he got off me and pulled me up to a sitting position against his chest.

"Did I go to far?"

"No further than I wanted you to go."

"That's good. So I was thinking we need to get to know each other."

"Alright that sounds like a good idea. I don't know much about this Draco."

"And I don't know much about you either, but what I do know I know I like. He kissed my head, then said, "but during the game there has to be one rule."

"And what rule must that be."

"Whatever question is asked it must me answered with the truth only."

"I agree. We can't really get to know each other on lies now can we."

He just smiled at me, "well ladies first."

I laughed at him, "fine ok. What is your favorite color."

"Awe, we are starting off easy. Green. What is your favorite color."

"Purple."

"Wow, I did not expect you to say that."

"Gryffindor colors are well and good, but purple has always been my first choice. What is your favorite food."

"Hmmm, that's a hard one, but I would have to say any type of pasta."

"Mine too, we now have something in common."

We continued with the easy questions until I figured it was time to dive right into it, I wanted to know a bit about his past. "How many girls have you slept with." I could tell he was not happy with my question because his face dropped a bit.

"Hermione you can't possibly really want to know that. If it isn't you in my book it doesn't count."

"That's very sweet, but yes I really do want to know. When we finally go public I'm sure people are going to throw your sexual history at me and I would just like to know from you the truth so I won't believe them."

He looked like he was going to argue with me some more, until he blew out a breath, then said, "7."

"Ok, I can deal with that I thought it was going to be much more than that."

"Wow so you thought I was that bad."

"Well yes, a lot of girls talked about sleeping with you, and it was way more than 7."

"Well I promise it was only seven girls." He looked at me a while then he did smiled a little then asked, "are you a virgin."

"Yes."

"Why, I mean trust me I am happy that you are, but you are so beautiful. There has to be a reason."

"There really is none, it just has never been the right moment, and I haven't found the right guy."

"Ok well I think we have learned enough about each other for today. What else do you want to do today."

When I was about to answer, we heard someone banging at the portrait door.

"Who the hell is that, it better not be those two idiots." I could see Draco was getting more and more pissed off as the banging kept on going.

"Well let me see who it is I will get rid of them, just calm down."

"No, I will go. Go up to your room so they will think you are studying or something."

I quickly went to my room, and then I head the portrait open.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I heard her door close I opened the door and just like I expected it was her two idiots for friends. "Well if it isn't the two biggest idiots in the world. What the hell do you two want."

"Bugger off Malfoy, where is Hermione, we want to see her", said Weasel.

"Well this is my common room as well and I don't want you coming in here so you two gits can leave."

"We are not going anywhere." They then stuck their heads a little bit in a started calling Hermione's name loudly. They were really pissing me off, I didn't want them to see her. She was mine. Just as I was about to throw them out Hermione was beside me.

"What's up guys I thought I told you I was going to be working all today."

Yeah you did, but we want you to come and hang out with us, and we don't want you to be stuck here with Malfoy. You can do your work in the Gryffindor common room."

"Guys I'm fine here, he isn't bothering me. I was in my room any way."

"Get lost Malfoy we want to talk to Hermione alone."

I wanted to punch their faces in, but when I looked at Hermione I knew I should just leave. I stood a little bit from them, but I could still hear what they were saying to her. They thought I was making her say she wanted to stay in the room while I was in her too. But Hermione stayed strong and said that I wasn't a bother and that she really just wanted to get back to doing her work. After a few more protests they finally left and she closed the door to the portrait. She walked over to me and just stood in front of me gazing into my eyes.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms for a hug. I didn't like when I couldn't be near her. After awhile I felt and heard her stomach growl against mine. I pulled away from her and looked down at her while smirking. She tried to hide her face from mine, but I lifted her chin up and said, "are you hungry baby."

She looked so embarrasses that I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled her in for a quick tight hug. "Well what do you want to eat, we will get a house elf to send anything you want."

We called a house elf and told them what we wanted for lunch. The house elf quickly delivered, and just as quickly Hermione and I began to eat. We had small conversation in between eating.

When we were done I made all the dishes disappear. I leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled her with me so she was leaning against my chest. "So what do you want to do now."

"Umm… I don't know, what you want to do."

"I could just sit here and kiss you forever, but I don't think that would be such a good idea, so I will let you decide what we do."

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea", she said turning her head slightly so she could she me clearly.

"Because, I know I am going to get carried away and I don't think I can handle pulling away from you right now."

"Oh', she turned her head from me.

"But believe me, I love losing control with you." I saw a smile on her face so I knew she loved when I did too. "So pick what you want to do." I could see she was thinking about it. Then she turned to me smiling, "how about we watch a movie."

"What the hell is a movie."

"it's a muggle thing, but it is great for passing the time away."

"Alright fine, how do we watch a movie."

"We I will have to conjure up a TV, but I brought a few movies with me. You can pick which one we watch." She quickly conjured up a TV. It just looked like a big box to me, it didn't look so special to me. She went up to her room, I assume to get the movies. I just stared at the box she called a tv. It was so weird looking.

I heard her door close, I turned around and she was walking down the stairs, she looked so beautiful.

"Alright here we go, these are the movies I got, they are all action with some comedy."

"I don't know what any of these movies are about. You pick your favorite."

"Draco just pick one. I'm sure you will like it no matter what."

I looked at the movies in her hand for awhile then I chose some movie called 21 jump street. The title sounding bloody stupid, but the cover looked interesting. She smiled a little when she saw what I picked. She put the rest of the movies down then went to put the movie in the tv. It was so weird how the tv ate the movie, then pictures started to appear on the tv.

She came back over to me and pushed me till I fell on the couch. She sat on the couch as well, right next to me. I looked at her and all her focus was on the tv. She looked so far away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me, so her back was rested against my chest. She turned her head to look at me and a little smile graced her lips. I couldn't resist I bent my head and gave her a kiss. I was happy when she greedily responded to my kiss.

She pulled away slowly then gave me one last kiss before the movie started, then all her focus went back to the movie. I stared at her for awhile, but I figured it she liked the movie maybe I would too. So I reluctantly turned my head to face the movie to watch it.

I actually liked the movie. It had me laughing the whole time. When I would look over at Hermione she would be laughing or smiling just as hard as I was if not more. Hermione turned the tv off then looked at me smiling, "so I take it that you liked the movie."

"Yea I really did, and your right it did make the time past by. It was nice just being able to hold you with no interruptions."

"Well I'm glad you did, do you want to watch another one."

"Sure why not, this time you pick."

She got up to put the movie into the tv. When she bent over it was like I had no choice but to watch her butt in motion. It was so round and perfect, if I hadn't already touched it I would have surely done it now. When she turned around I think she knew I was looking at her butt because she just smirked at me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

She picked some movie called the Other Guys. I didn't think it would be as good as the first movie but it was good. It was good that we could laugh together. We might just have to do this on a regular basis. Us watching movies together.

When the movie ended, I stood up to stretch, I had been sitting in that position for what seemed like forever. My body was slightly turned towards her and I was surprised when she started rubbing my stomach as I stretched. I looked down at her and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. I had to kiss her. I bent my head and brought my lips to hers. I was surprised when she pulled my on my shirt which made me fall on her. I love that this is how we always ended up on this couch. Her on her back and me hovering over her. I could tell she liked it too, by the noises that were coming from her.

Stupidly I pulled away from her. She looked up at me and asked, "why did you stop".

"If I don't stop now, I don't think I would have later."

She sits up and tries to smooth out her hair. I doubt she will be able to fix it, we have made a mess of it, in that little time we had kissing on the couch.

"Do you want to get dinner sent to us, or go to the Great Hall."

"Can we eat in bed. I am really tired."

"Whatever you want. Why don't you go take your shower and I will have all the food sent up to my room. How does that sound."

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful. I will meet you in there."

As I heard the shower start I couldn't help but wonder when I will be able to see her in the shower. The way we are on each other I'm thinking that it wouldn't be long.

I call a house elf and tell him to bring us an assortment of food up to my bedroom. I went up to my room to wait for our food and for Hermione to get out of the shower. I closed my eyes and all I saw was Hermione in the shower, wet, and relaxed. I heard a 'pop' I opened my eyes to see a spread of food on a table in front of my bed. I went over to my door that conjoined with the bathroom. I knocked on it and called out to Hermione that our food had arrived. I heard a quick reply that she would be out in a second.

I started putting food on plates for us. Things that I have noticed that she eats during dinner in the Great Hall. Just as I finished her plate she walked in my room. I sat her plate down on my bed and walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. I didn't like being away from her for a long period of time, even if it was for her to take a shower.

She picked up her plate and sat on my bed, "wow how did you know, these are all my favorites."

"I pay attention to you, even when we are not together."

She just smiled at me, and began to eat. I looked at her for a while longer then I began to eat as well.

Once done eating she made everything disappear. I pulled her to the middle my bed so I could hold her in my arms.

"Are you sleepy"

"Yea, I think the food pushed me over the edge."

"Did you enjoy our time together."

"Yes, I really did. We should have more days like this."

"I agree, we should watch more of those movies."

"You must've really liked them."

"Yes", I kissed the side of her head.

"Well we're going to have to make sure that we make time for our movie days."

"Yes we will."

The whole time we had been talking Hermione had been playing with my fingers. When she stopped I knew she must've fallen asleep. I lay with her for a few minutes with my eyes closed. After awhile I slowly slipped her out of my arms and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I was taking my shower I thought about what it would be like if she was in here with me. What she would do and what I would do as well. I would be so gentle with her, I would show her how much I truly want her and how much I love her. I looked down at my dick and saw how hard it was because of my thoughts of her. I had to quickly rub one out before I got back in the bed with her.

I went back to my room in just a towel. I looked at Hermione and her eyes were wide awake. "What are you doing up, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but then you left. I can't sleep without you."

I smirked at her then kissed her forehead, "I feel the same way about you too. I am just going to put some pants on then I will be back in the bed."

I decided to just sleep in my black boxers, to be closer to her as we sleep. I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I think she knew immediately that I only had boxers on because she turned around in my arms and looked into my eyes. I saw he glance down briefly then look back up. "Are you ok, am I making you uncomfortable."

She looked at me for the longest then leaned in and kissed my lips with a small smile, "no, I'm fine. Lets go to sleep."

I leaned in and gave her a proper goodnight kiss. I pulled away and pulled her closer to me so we could sleep. I defiantly need to tell her about myself. So I can be my true self with her.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 13**

The weeks that followed were, dare I say it, wonderful. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could be so caring and gentle, his track record sure did not give it away. Every night I would go to sleep in his arms and every morning just like this one I woke up in his arms. I noticed that every morning I would feel something poking me in my backside. Normally he would quickly leave the bed and take care of it, but today I had another idea, I couldn't help the way I was feeling. I wanted more out of our relationship and I know he wanted more, so I was not going to deny myself the opportunity of becoming closer to Draco.

I turned over and began to rub my hand up and down his naked chest stopping when I got to the beginning of his boxers. After that first night of him wearing boxers to bed he has been doing it ever since. I loved that he did it because that just meant when we slept we were closer to each other. I placed one slow kiss to the center of his chest before I felt his fingers combing through my hair. I look up to his face and see that he was waking up.

"What were you doing", he asked smiling.

"I was just giving you a kiss, did you not like it."

"Of course I did, but next time, I would prefer you start up here with my lips"

"Ok, I will remember that." He started bending he head down to kiss me, but I stopped him. "Maybe we should brush our teeth first I'm sure we both have morning breath."

"Hermione I don't care about that, I want my morning kiss." He reached over to get his wand and performed a scorify on both of our mouths before he attacked my mouth.

He pulled away slightly and gave me a smirk before bending down to kiss me again. He rolled away from me and sat up against his headboard. "So, what do you want to do today."

"Well I was thinking that you could teach me some things."

"Well I can not believe what I am hearing Hermione Granger wants me Draco Malfoy to teach HER something. I can't believe you are admitting that I know something you don't. So what is it you would like me to help you with."

"Well now I'm not so sure if I want to do it at all now." He just laughed at me and pulled me closer and asked me again.

I sat in silence for awhile until he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I looked into his eyes and smiled a little. "Well it has to do with our relationship."

"Ok, what about it."

"Well, I want more"

"More." He looked at me a little before he came to a conclusion on what I was talking about. "Do you mean more, as in sex."

"No, no. I'm not ready for that yet, but I would like to do other things with you besides kissing."

"Ok, do you have anything in mind on what you would like to do."

"No, I was hoping that you would have something in mind."

He looking at me smirking, "well how about I start and you can just tell me if I'm heading in the right direction."

"Um, ok."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I have wanted awhile to hear Hermione say she wanted more. I have been wanting more every since I found out I was in love with her. Sometimes I thought she knew how much I wanted her and she was teasing me because she would only wear a tank top and her underwear to bed and she would press herself completely beside me so it looked as if we were one. It seemed as though her skirts where getting shorter and her shirts were getting tighter, or maybe it was just me.

I know I have to take it slow with her or I may never get another chance. I have no idea how my veela side with react to being as close as I am hoping I will get to her. I don't want to do anything that will harm her, I hope I can control myself during it.

When I see that she is laying down in front of me, I just want to ripe the rest of her clothes off, but I know I can't. I crawl the rest of the way up her body, settling my body on top of hers. I prop her legs up so that they are on either side of my body. I settle between her legs, my erection placed tightly up against her heat. I hear a low sigh come from her and I know she is going to enjoy this.

"Are you ok"

"Yea, keep going"

"Ok, let me know if I'm going too far." She nodded her head. I start kissing her to make her relax, it takes longer than normally, but she settles in to kissing me. Her legs begin to slip so I wrap them both around my waist, she moans loudly in my ear, then I look into her eyes letting her know I want her to keep them there. She nods quickly before going back to kissing me.

I work my hands up her body til I get to her breast, when I cup one, she stops kissing me. "Is this ok, you know I will stop all you have to do is say the word."

"No, its, fine", she said out of breath.

"Ok." I fondled her breast, while kissing her neck, she shifted a little and it made me dig my erection further into her panties, she let out a loud cry. I pulled my hand down to the edge of her shirt so I could lift it up off her, I wanted to see her body with my own eyes not just my hands. As her shirt was going higher she suddenly stopped me. I looked at her face, "whats wrong."

"I'm not ready to be naked in front of you yet."

"Why you shouldn't feel ashamed, you have a beautiful body. I can tell that by just looking at you with clothes on so I know that it can only get better."

"Can we still wait", she said in a small voice.

"Of course, I was just letting you know that you don't need to worry." I went back in for a kiss and she greedily responded. I let go of her lips and made a trail of kisses from her neck to the tops of her breasts. I continued to thrust my hips into her soaked panties. I made my way back up to her lips, I could tell it was getting harder for her to breath, her hands were gripping my covers, and the look on her face was of pure shock. I knew that her body wanted her to let go, but everything was so new to her that she just couldn't do it. I slipped my hand between the two of us and rubbed her nub from the outside of her panties, that seemed to do the trick, because she started vibrating and calling my name.

"Just let go baby, its ok." I thrust my hips harder and faster, while making quick work of my hands. When she finally let go, hearing her scream my name and pull my hair sent me over the edge. When I was emptied out I tried to roll to the side of her but she pulled me straight down on top of her.

"Just stay here for a little bit", she said clearly out of breath.

I nodded tiredly and snuggled myself so that my head was resting on her breast and she was combing my hair with her hands. Her doing that could easily put me to sleep and I would have if my cum didn't start to stick to me. The feeling was getting to be too uncomfortable for me to continue to lay like this without a shower. I moved to get out of the bed, but Hermione called my name asking, 'what I was doing.'

"I'm going to take a shower, its getting uncomfortable down here" I said waving my hands around my crouch area. She looked like she was confused at first, but the look of realization came over her quickly and I saw her begin to blush. "Would you like to join me in the shower, we could save water. She looked as if she was going to say yes, before she slowly shook her head no, and saying maybe next time. That led me to believe that she was coming around and her being naked with me would be the next step. I couldn't wait. "Ok I was just asking, I'll take mine now then you can take yours, then we will go from there ok?"

"Ok"

This was the first shower that I have taken where I didn't have to take matters into my own hands. Hermione and I have taken the next step in our relationship, I cant wait to take the rest of them, I can only hold myself back from my veela instincts for so long. I quickly took my shower, and hopped out so she could get in. When we were both fresh we had breakfast in the common room.

"So what do you-" before I could finish want I wanted to say we heard knocks on the door.

Hermione quickly got up to answer it, I leaned over so I could see who it was, and to my disappoint it was Weasel and Potty. Those two really get on my nerves they are always taking Hermione away from me. Every time they come around all I see is red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This mornings adventure with Draco was more than I thought it could be, I had never felt the feelings that he has managed to make me release before. I still wasn't ready to be naked in front of him, but I think I was quickly getting over that. The more he asks the more I just want to tell him yes.

When we heard the knock on the door, I got up to answer it, things always seemed to go better if I answered the door rather than him. When I saw that it was Harry and Ron I knew that Draco would not be happy about it. I had noticed that when ever they came around his demeanor would change. I knew that he didn't like them, but it was alarming how quickly he became mad when he saw them, he would become more possessive with me the more they came around. Maybe when we finally brought our relationship out of hiding it would be better for all of us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here"

"Can we come in Hermione", said Harry.

"Umm..ok." I moved out of their way to let them in. When they saw that Draco was sitting on the couch they both quickly turned around to face me.

"Hermione, why don't you come and hang out with us in the tower, so you can get away from that scum", said Ron.

"Watch what you say Weasel, you are in MY common room, said Draco.

"This is Hermione's common room too, so I will say what ever the bloody hell I want."

"Ron stop I don't want to break up a fight between the two of you."

"Hermione what the hell is wrong with you, have you been breathing to much of the same air as Malfoy. Why are you defending him, you should be happy I want to hex him."

"Ron stop acting like that, I told you that I don't have a problem with him any more, he is civil with me, so I am civil with him."

"Civil huh, this look more like your attempting to be friends with him. Have you lost your bloody mind, we have to get you out of her right now. I'm sure he has done something to make you think that he could be a decent person or someone you can be civil with.

Ron grabbed my arm and started yanking it, leading me out of my common room. I don't think he knew but he was he gripping me to tightly. I tried to dig my hills into the ground to not just let him drag me away. I didn't want to use any vampire strength on him, I didn't want to hurt him. My hand was slipping out of his when I was suddenly free and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Ron being held in the air by Draco by his throat. Ron's face was turning blue, I knew if Draco didn't let him go soon he was going to kill him. I got up and started to pull at him along with Harry trying to make him let go of Ron. "Draco stop, your killing him", I yelled. When he turned and looked me his eyes were blood red, I told him to stop again and he finally dropped Ron without removing his eyes from mine.

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy you almost killed him", said Harry while he was checking over Ron to make sure he was ok.

Draco ripped his gaze from mine and looked at Ron and Harry, "don't you ever touch her again. Now get out", he growled.

Harry quickly picked up Ron and headed for the door as quickly he could. He just stepped out the door when he turned and looked at me, "Hermione aren't coming. You can not want to stay here with him after what he did to Ron."

I could say nothing I just looked at him. I was torn I wanted to go with Harry to make sure Ron was going to be ok, but a greater force wanted me to stay with Draco. I'm not sure if is because he is my mate or the fact that there is a small part of me that just wants to stay with him more in this moment. "Ron's right something is defiantly wrong with you", with that he took off running and the door closed behind them.

Draco came over and was looking at my arm where Ron had grabbed me, he was gently examining it. "Draco, why did you do that. Why did you try and hurt Ron like that, you could have killed him.

He raised his eyes to mine, "he was hurting you."

"Draco he didn't know, he never meant to hurt me. But you could have killed him, he was turning BLUE", with each word I said to him I was getting angrier with him even though my heart ached as I felt this emotion for him.

He tired to grab my hand but I snatched it away from him. "I didn't mean it, I was just trying to protect you. I love you, I couldn't bear to see you in pain right in front of me."

"I wish I could believe that you didn't mean it, but I saw the look in your eyes, and they didn't say that you were sorry, or that you even cared about the fact that you were hurting someone." I turned to leave to head to the infirmary to check on Ron, when he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going"

"I am going to check on my friend, to make sure that he will be ok"

"Hermione he is ok, he walked out of here, lets just get back to our alone time"

"He was hardly walking Harry had to practically drag him out of here. I can't believe you think that I could just go back to what we were doing when I know that Ron is not ok. Now let go."

"Hermione, come on don't go. I did it for you."

"NO, you didn't. It was all for you. I would never want you to hurt Ron."

"Well if you have to go, I'm at least going with you." He started heading for the door when I grabbed him back.

"No your not, I'm going alone. I need to make sure that the three of us are ok. And I'm sure they will not want to see your face there."

I left quickly so he didn't have time to stall me from seeing my friends. I would defiantly need to talk to Ginny. I had so many questions and problems whirling through my brain that I needed her help to get them all straightened out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On my way to the dungeons all I could think about was the fact that Hermione left me to see about that Weasel. I can't believe she blamed me for what happened, if he would have kept his hands off of her then none of this would have happened. They should have never came to our room anyway, this was my time with her alone, I have never done well with sharing that feeling has gotten worse with the fact that I am half veela. Just thinking about everything was making me upset, I wanted to be with her alone with no one else but instead I was on my way to see Blaise because she is mad at me for something I have no control over.

When I got to the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons I said the password and walked right in. I saw Blaise immediately, sitting on the black leather couch, talking to a couple of guys in our year. "Hey Blaise, I need to talk to you, now." he said a quick bye to the other guys and walked over to me.

"What are you doing down here, aren't you suppose to be spending time with Granger."

"Yes, I'm suppose to but some things happened and she left."

He started laughing then he said, "you mean to say that you did something, that pissed her off, and now she doesn't want to spend time with you. Come on lets go upstairs and you can tell me exactly what you did. I know it will be funny."

When we got to his room, I told him everything that happened, and just like he said he would he started laughing. " You mean to tell me you almost killed Weasel, with our bare hands. Then you expected her to still want to spend the whole day with you. Has the fact that you are a veela made you daft and blind."

"it's not like it was my fault, its not I can control it, he touched her and I just snapped,"

"Mate you did a little more than snap, you almost killed him, she had to make you stop. I think you need to owl your dad and get some help with calming the beast within or your going to do some serious damage, and you need to tell Granger about the veela, her knowing will be a big help she will be able to avoid situations that she knows will make you mad until you can control it better."

"Yea, I know. I need to tell her, but I just need to get back in her good graces before I throw this at her."

"I'm sure she will take it better than what you think. I also said you need to owl your dad."

"Yea, yea. I'll owl him, but im going to tell Hermione first."

"Alright mate, well since Granger doesn't want to be around you today, lets go play Quidditch with the guys."

"fine, but I want to see her first just to make sure she is alright."

"I'm sure she is, she can take care you herself."

"I don't care, I just want to see her."

"Wow, this veela half makes you whipped."

"Shut up, lets go find her."

"Fine, you think she will be with Ginny."

"Yea, probably. Lets go"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I got to the infirmary, I took a deep breath outside the doors then pushed them open looking for Harry and Ron. I found Harry sitting by a sleeping Ron's bed. I said his name as quietly as I could with out waking up Ron. When Harry say it was me that called his name, his eyes became dark I knew I was not looking into the eyes of my best friend. He took my arm and lead me away from Ron's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here."

"What do you mean, I have come to see how Ron is doing."

"Like you care, you just watched as Malfoy tried to kill him, you stood by and did nothing. Has staying in a room with him changed you that much."

"Harry, how can you say that. I was in shock, I helped him as soon as I could."

"No, the Hermione I know would have hexed Malfoy into next year if she even saw him look at Ron in a way she did not like."

"Harry, I am sorry that I am not up to hexing as much as I was during the war. I think I have had enough of hexing for awhile, haven't you. I didn't come here to argue with you, I just want to know how Ron is doing. Is he going to be ok."

It seemed like Harry and I just stared at each for awhile before he finally said, "Madam Pompfery said that he will be ok, that he just needs to let his throat rest for a few days, before he can talk again."

"That's good, I'm happy that he will be ok."

"She also said that if he was in the situation he was in for any longer than his trachea could have been damaged and he could have lost the ability to talk or even worse he could have died."

I cant believe what Draco almost did. How could he get so mad at someone, to almost kill them. I never seen someone change into a different person right in from of my eyes.

Ron started moving a little on the bed, Harry turned back to me and said, "I don't think you should be here when he waits up. I know he is going to be upset."

I didn't argue with Harry I knew he was right, I just turned and left heading for Ginny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I rushed inside Gryffindor tower, I knew if any of this stuff was going to make sense to me I would need to talk to Ginny. She always knows what to say to make all my thoughts align just right. When I walked in I didn't see her in the common room so I moved on to her room hoping she would be in there.

Luck was on my side, she was laying in her bed doing homework. "Ginny I need to talk to you."

"Oh, hey Hermione. What's wrong you look a little red in the face."

I took a deep breath and told her what happened, she didn't say one word to interrupt me but I knew from the facial expressions that were forming on her face with each new thing I told her, that when she did talk I was going to get an ear full.

When I finished I was slightly out of breath and I could feel the tears pouring down my face. Ginny gathered me in her arms, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Do you feel better now that you have gotten that all out."

I nodded, "well, I think you need to have a talk with Malfoy, you need to ask him what is really going on with him because, the whole possessive thing was cute in the beginning but I think it is now getting to the dangerous side, I mean look what he did to Ron. I know my brother can be annoying at times, and that Malfoy just wants to spend alone time with you, but this possessive side is getting a little out of control.

"I know I need to. It was just so weird that the fact that he could have really hurt Ron did not even faze him, he just wanted to get back to our day. Harry is starting to get suspicious of me as well. This whole day has gone to bloody hell."

"Hermione I think it is time that you told the guys what is going on between you and Malfoy, I know it will be hard telling them because we both know how those two can be but I think it is for the best. You wouldn't want them to see you out kissing or something. But first you need to sort things out with Malfoy, then talk to the boys."

"Yea your right, you are always a big help to me Ginny."

"I do what I can. So how is Ron doing, I should go see if he is awake yet."

"Harry said that he will be ok, he just can't talk for awhile, do you want me to walk with you down there."

"Sure, I know your only doing it so you can stall the talk you need to have with Malfoy, but that's ok. I don't mind the company", she said smirking at me.

I said nothing I just lifted off her bed and walked downstairs. When I cleared the final step I saw Draco and Blaise walking through the portrait hole. "What are you doing here."

"I wanted to see you and I knew you would be here, so here I am." He walked towards me and leaned down to give me a hug, but I moved away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry with him, but you know how I feel about having time with you."

"That's not an excuse to do what you did, just because our time got cut a lttle short" I said with my head low, I couldn't even look at him.

"Ok, I'll work on it, will you just come back with me.

I could see in his eyes that it really didn't matter to him, if Ron was going to be alright, "We need to talk"

"Alright lets go", he grabbed for my hand but I pulled it away.

"why do you keep doing that", I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I will meet you there I told Ginny I would walk with her to see Ron."

"Its ok Hermione you go ahead with Malfoy, I can get there on my own", Ginny said.

"Nonsense I will walk her down there" Blaise said.

I stared at them for a second before I finally gave in and turned to Draco saying 'lets go'. Lucky for me there were people walking around, so he didn't try to grab for my hand again.

As soon as we got in our common rooms he unleashed his frustrations out on me, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you Hermione, I have been nothing but good to. I make one little mistake and I'm put back to square one when we were hardly talking to each other. I had a right to be angry, I don't get much time alone with you where we can really be ourselves, and those two idiots you call friends came in here and ruin it. You had to expect I would blow up at them."

"Blow up YES, but try and kill one of my best friends, NO. Its not them who ruined it, it was you. All you had to do was let me talk to them, I would have got them to leave like I always do."

"You always take all day to get them to leave, I didn't want them wasting a second of our time together. I don't like sharing."

"See that's, what we need to talk about, your so possessive of me. If a guy looks at me, you glare at them. If a guy tries to sit by me, you growl at them until they get up and move. And Merlin forbid if one of them tried to talk to me you would try and hex them. You think I don't notice you looking at me all the time while we are in the Great Hall."

He racked his hands through his hair, pulling on it harshly. "Fuck Hermione, I don't know what you want me to do. I can't help it that I want you all to myself."

"I want you to tell me what is really going on with you, and don't lie to me."

"Hermione, its nothing. I'll try not to be so possessive."

"No, don't tell me its nothing. I saw your eyes when you looked at me, when you were holding Ron. Your eyes were red."

He yanked on his hair one again, before he blew out a deep breath. "Will you come sit down with me, I promise I will tell you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This was it I was finally going to tell her my secret. This really was not the best time to tell her , with her being mad at me, about hurting her friend, but that wasn't my fault. I just couldn't control myself. He brought it on himself the moment he touched my girl. Maybe when she hears my side she will not be so angry and cold towards me.

She came to sit on the sofa beside be, but she wasn't as close as I wanted her to be, so before she could say anything I slide her closer to me, she was practically in my lap now. She tried to move back to her original spot, but I held onto her tightly. "Hermione, stop. Just sit with me." She finally gave up, and fell into me. I rubbed her arms and back for awhile, I was getting so lost in it that I almost forgot that I was suppose to be telling her my secret. I heard her clear her throat and I looked up at her.

"I don't think you are going to be able to concentrate if I'm this close to you."

"I can, I'm sorry its just been awhile."

I took one finally deep breath in and let it out. "I'm a veela."


End file.
